Le Maréchal et le Paria
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Trois mois après qu'Allen eut enfin réussi à fausser compagnie à Johnny et Kanda, Timcanpy restauré par la section scientifique, retrouve le fugitif dans une ville reculée d'Europe. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Allen en remarquant que son compagnon tenait une lettre entre ses dents, rédigée par Yû Kanda lui-même. Kanda/Allen [Yullen]
1. Correspondance secrète

Auteur : Amanda A Fox  
Manga : D. Gray-Man  
Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker + peut-être d'autres couples en sous-entendus  
Genre : Romance/Drame  
Résumé : Trois mois après qu'Allen eut enfin réussi à fausser compagnie à Johnny et Kanda, Timcanpy restauré par la section scientifique, retrouve le fugitif dans une ville reculée d'Europe. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Allen en remarquant que son compagnon tenait une lettre entre ses dents, rédigée par Yû Kanda lui-même.

 **Petit blabla introducif** : Hello, c'est bon la machine est repartie pour de bon on dirait XD On continue donc sur une fic de DGM plus sombre et qui suit le canon. Il y aura donc certains spoils à propos des derniers chapitres, sans que ça soit trop gros non plus (je n'ai pas encore lu parfaitement celui de juillet), mais ce qu'il faut savoir (attention potentiels spoils vers chapter 220) c'est que cette fic se déroule après que Johnny et Kanda aient retrouvé Allen en Angleterre et après le sketch du Quatorzième. Voilà pour les bases.

Il s'agira donc en gros d'un échange de lettres entre Allen et Kanda, mais pas que. Il y aura à côté de ça leurs histoires respectives qui continuent d'avancer et donc, du récit. Enfin, vous verrez tout ça en lisant le premier chapitre )

Pour l'instant le rating est réglé sur **T** , je vous préviendrais si jamais je passe au M, ne vous en faites pas.

Allez, assez discuté, place à l'histoire. En espérant que ça va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : )

* * *

 **L** e Maréchal et le Paria

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Correspondance secrète  
** _-''-_

Filant dans la nuit sans avoir pris le temps de s'arrêter pour souffler un peu –après tout, les golems n'étaient pas organiques, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ait parcouru plus de quatre cents kilomètres d'une traite- Timcanpy vit enfin se dresser devant lui les côtes néerlandaises. Son être ton entier, créé par Cross Marian, lui hurlait que son maître actuel se trouvait non loin d'ici, et il laissa ses petites ailes dorées le guider le long de ces territoires inconnus, tout en évitant de potentielles rencontres avec les Akuma rodant dans la nuit qui s'était abattue sur les terres européennes.

Étant à présent à peine plus gros qu'une cerise, le golem prenait garde aux potentiels oiseaux migrateurs, mais aussi, aux mouettes lorsqu'il traversa le port. Son ombre se reflétait sur le pavé de la ville assombrie, mais personne ne semblait y prêter attention. Son voyage allait donc s'achever sans encombre, ce qui serait une première quand on était un golem aussi convoité que lui.

Enserrant plus fermement sa mâchoire autour de l'enveloppe qu'il tenait confiné en partie dans sa bouche, Timcanpy accéléra, ressentant qu'il était si proche du but. Encore quelques battements d'ailes, et il aura rejoint son maître, il en était persuadé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, c'était l'une de ses innombrables fonctions cachées. Celle de pouvoir détecter ses maîtres où qu'ils soient sur le globe.

Marian Cross avait fait fort sur ce coup-là, souvent la section scientifique s'était accaparé le pauvre golem pour l'étudier et en apprendre davantage sur cette propriété intéressante, mais jamais il n'avait révélé ses secrets.

Les petites pattes de Timcanpy se reposèrent sur le rebord en bois d'un petit hôtel quelconque, au sein de la ville d'Anjum, et scruta l'intérieur de la chambre derrière la vitre sale de poussière. Il remarqua sans trop d'intérêt que le mobilier était moindre. Ce qui l'intéressa, ce fut tout d'abord le manteau beige emblématique posé sur le dossier de la seule chaise de la pièce, mais aussi, la tignasse blanche qui dépassait de la couette du lit.

Il avait eu raison, encore une fois. Son maître était bien là, emmitouflé dans une chaude couette, agité par un sommeil surement troublé par des rêves aux souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Durant l'ombre d'un instant, Timcanpy se demanda curieusement à quel _maître_ il aurait affaire une fois le jeune homme éveillé.

Allen Walker ou Neah D. Campbell ?

Pourtant, l'Exorciste qui lui avait ordonné de remettre cette lettre à Walker, lui avait aussi dit que s'il s'agissait de Neah à ce moment-là, il se devait d'avaler l'enveloppe et la détruire, -on ne donnait pas d'ordre à Tim' mais le golem pouvait bien lui faire cette faveur, après tout, cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie en récupérant ses restes-.

Prêt à compléter sa mission, la petite boule dorée cogna ses ailes contre la vitre qui était le dernier rempart le séparant du destinataire, et il ne fut pas long à voir émerger du lit qu'il fixait un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans.

Lorsque la vitre fut soulevée par une main humaine et une seconde altérée par une Innocence qui ne lui était pas inconnue, Timcanpy croisa le regard de son maître dont les pupilles grises cendrées se mirent à briller.

« Tim' ! Tu es comme neuf, enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'était pas difficile pour le golem de discerner qui de Allen et Neah se trouvait aux commandes de l'esprit de l'ancien Exorciste. De un, ses pupilles argentées laissaient à deviner que c'était lui, et puis, le soulagement sans nom qui se dessinait sur son visage ne pouvait pas être imité par le Noé.

Sans avertissement, Allen serra le tout petit Timcanpy contre sa joue, et le golem laissa tomber l'enveloppe qui glissa aux pieds du blandin.

« Je savais qu'ils étaient capables de te réparer ! » ajouta Allen au large sourire.

Timcanpy se détacha de son maître, non sans laisser échapper lui aussi une petite larme venue de nulle part. Ému lui aussi par les retrouvailles, il tenta tout de même de dissimuler son émotion, tel était la fierté du golem qui sommeillait en lui.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as guidé personne jusqu'ici ? » lui demanda soudain Allen, suspicieux, tout en refermant la vitre.

Il se rappelait d'avoir déjà utilisé Timcanpy pour localiser son maître alors que ce dernier se cachait, mais à son grand bonheur, la petite mascotte du groupe secoua négativement la tête de gauche à droite.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Allen Walker se laissa retomber contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et scruta le ciel étoilé d'un air absent. Il avait réussi à reprendre la route seul en quittant l'Angleterre, avec un plus ou moins un accord commun entre lui et le Maréchal Tiedoll, ainsi que Johnny et Kanda.

Bien que les deux derniers avaient insisté –Kanda menacé- qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper cette fois, Allen avait su se montrer persuasif, leur assurant qu'il allait tout arranger. Il était persuadé que s'il était suivi par ses amis, le Comte et Neah se feraient plus discrets, et justement, c'était ce qu'Allen voulait :

En savoir plus sur toute cette histoire. Il avait donc laissé à Johnny le bocal contenant les restes de Timcanpy en espérant que la section scientifique de la Congrégation puisse le faire renaître de ses cendres, et avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Howard Link par la même occasion.

« À vrai dire, je n'ai pas récolté beaucoup d'informations, » annonça tout haut Allen à l'adresse de son golem qui semblait impatient à l'idée de comprendre ce que son maître avait fait durant tout ce temps. « Mais je pense être sur la bonne voie, et puis… Je préfère que ça soit ainsi. »

Lenalee Lee le sermonnerait surement pour ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Mais Allen refusait fermement à ce que ses amis se lancent dans une bataille perdue et se sacrifient pour lui. Ses compagnons avaient déjà bien fait jusque-là, chacun avait tenu son rôle. Maintenant c'était à lui seul de faire bouger les choses. C'était entre lui et le Comte.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le Destructeur du Temps ?

« Oh, c'est toi qui as ramené ça ? » remarqua soudain Allen lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe froissée qui se trouvait à gire sur le parquet.

Timcanpy se réveilla soudain de son rêve éveillé et fut plus rapide qu'Allen, refermant sa mâchoire agilement autour de l'enveloppe en question pour la lui tendre.

« Merci, tu as dû faire un long voyage, » lui sourit Allen en interceptant ce que lui offrait Tim'.

Nul doute, Timcanpy pouvait reconnaître le sourire doux d'Allen Walker. Sur ses bonnes pensées, il laissa donc comme promis le maudit inspecter l'enveloppe entre ses mains.

De plus en plus intriguant, l'enveloppe ne contenait aucun sceau, ni tampon ou même de destinataire. Elle était tout simplement vierge et pendant un instant, Allen fut persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un message secret provenant de Komui Lee ou bien d'un des Maréchaux.

Sans attendre davantage, il ouvrit le battant froissé par le vent du voyage, et récupéra une feuille en papier pliée en quatre. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, secrètement ravi d'avoirs des nouvelles du Q.G. qui n'était plus réellement le sien.

Quand Allen eut déplié le papier, Tim' s'était installé sur le crâne d'Allen et paraissait avoir commencé un somme. Ce fut à cet instant-là que les yeux du maudit s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La première chose qu'il avait faite après l'ouverture de cette lettre, ça avait été de vérifier la signature dans le coin à droite, apposée à l'encre noire.

 _Kanda_.

Il sentit une vague brûlante mordre ses entrailles et remonter jusqu' à son visage pâle et amaigri. Kanda lui écrivait ? Le Yû Kanda qu'il connaissait ? Où était-ce un piège du Central pour le faire sortir de sa cachette ? Son cœur tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il entendit à peine sa propre voix.

« C'est Kanda qui t'a donné cette lettre ? »

Du sommet de son crâne, Allen sentit son partenaire miniature acquiescer, ce qui accrut son choc. Bien trop curieux, il se plongea donc dans la lecture, retenant vainement un petit sourire béat.

 _« Idiot de Moyashi, ça fait trois mois que tu t'es envolé en nous cassant la tête avec tes belles paroles. Marre d'entendre tous les jours des gens se plaindre en demandant de tes nouvelles. »_

Un léger sourire s'échappa des lèvres dudit Moyashi, qui pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le kendoka bougon, se prit à presque apprécier le surnom –mais il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, au grand jamais-.

 _« J'peux savoir c'que tu fiches ? Es-tu même encore en vie ? Personne le sait, et j'm'en branle, je ne fais que poser les questions que tout le monde se pose. »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourire ironique qui marqua les lèvres d'Allen. Il replia une jambe contre son torse et pressa se joue contre son genou, perdu dans sa lecture. Tim' manqua d'être renversé en arrière, et se repositionna plus confortablement sur son crâne.

 _« J'ai demandé à ton idiot de golem de me donner ta localisation, il refuse. Têtu comme son maître, tiens. »_

L'impression que l'épéiste auteur de ses mots soit devant lui à l'instant actuel était si forte. Son écriture était semblable à ses paroles, et Allen imagina son expression agacée lorsqu'il avait rédigé ces mots.

 _« PS : Si tu t'es pas déjà coupé les cheveux, fais-le. La dernière fois, tu avais une gueule de déterré._

 _Kanda. »_

La lettre lui étant destinée avait beau être courte, Allen entreprit une relecture. Puis deux. Puis trois. Jusqu'à ensuite avoir la presque totalité des mots mémorisés.

En y réfléchissant plus profondément, la lettre que Kanda lui avait adressée n'était en rien capitale, ou du moins, au niveau professionnel. Les questions qu'il posait avaient beau être amplement méritées, Allen savait que son homologue masculin était persuadé de n'obtenir aucune réponse correcte.

Alors quel était le réel but quant à cette lettre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en conclus, toi ? » demanda ensuite Allen en ouvrant la paume de sa main, là où Tim' vint se loger.

Mais Timcanpy se contenta de hausser ses deux ailes dans une mimique humanoïde montrant à son maître qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, puis sa mâchoire édentée vient se refermer contre le haut de la feuille.

« NON ! Ça va pas ! Lâche ça, Tim ! » lui hurla aussitôt Allen qui remercia Dieu pour la petitesse du golem, ou sinon, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de la missive entre ses mains.

Pourtant, le golem avait raison. Mieux valait-il se débarrasser de cette lettre au plus vite. Allen était un déserteur, qu'il le veuille ou non, et ce message pourrait avoir des effets destructeurs si le Central tombait dessus, ou même les Noé.

Intrigué, Timcanpy survola la pièce en scrutant Allen et sa réaction pour le moins étrange. Mais le garçon au pentacle n'en démordit pas et se décida à conserver cette lettre jalousement, dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste.

Le lendemain matin, Allen Walker s'offrait une paire de ciseaux et raccourcit sa chevelure blanche.

O

Le temps se gâtait, et Timcanpy fut contraint d'avaler à moitié l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait confiée afin que la pluie ne vienne pas ruiner le papier. Bien qu'il avait pour ordre de détruire toute trace de cette lettre si jamais le Central mettait la main sur lui, Tim' préférait prendre soin de ce message jusqu'au bout, son maître avait l'air de tant y compter.

Quand il arriva en Angleterre, il pleuvait toujours et de justesse, il manqua de s'écraser face contre le dos d'un Akuma niveau deux qui survolait le pays avec deux des siens. Il prit bien vite la poudre d'escampette et fila à toute allure jusqu'à la périphérie londonienne, là où se trouvait le Quartier Général des Exorcistes.

Il remercia grandement les fonctions qu'avait implantées en lui Johnny Gill un peu avant de le réveiller, et qui lui permettait d'être indétectable lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte à la sécurité renforcée depuis la fuite de Walker des cachots.

À vrai dire, sa hantise était de tomber sur le Cardinal, mais il sembla que la chance lui souriait puisqu'aussi discrètement que possible, il parvint jusqu'à l'une des salles d'entrainement, là où méditait le destinataire du message.

Et à peine eut-il pénétré dans cette pièce où seul le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait des petites fontaines asiatiques se faisait entendre, que l'homme aux longs cheveux foncés ouvrit les yeux pour dresser vers lui un regard dense.

Timcanpy n'avait jamais été effrayé par Yû Kanda. Pas même lorsqu'il menaçait son maître avec son Mugen ou qu'il tentait d'agripper son petit corps doré pour lui hurler à la figure des obscénités. Ce fut donc sans peur qu'il vola plus doucement jusqu'à l'Exorciste qui se redressait agilement et il ouvrit la bouche pour faire tomber à ses pieds le message écrit par la main d'Allen Walker.

Un filet de bave suivit l'ascension de l'enveloppe pliée stratégiquement en quatre pour que sa bouche puisse la contenir, et une expression de dégoût se dessina sur les traits du Japonais.

« Uuuh, T'es pas croyable toi, tu pouvais pas t'y prendre autrement pour dissimuler cette enveloppe ? »

Il venait de traverser une mer sans prendre une seconde pour se reposer en moins de quatre heures, et voilà quelle était la réponse de Kanda ?

Le golem hésitait clairement à reprendre une forme plus imposante pour écraser le bretteur proprement, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Si jamais le Central avait vent qu'il était à nouveau animé, il ne payait pas cher de sa peau. Mieux valait-il ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

Pourtant, l'Exorciste récupéra le morceau à demi mâchouillé à ses pieds, déplia l'enveloppe et la secoua pour retirer la bave du golem –et pourtant Cross se tuait à leur dire que son golem n'était pas organique-. Il scuta durant l'espace de quelques secondes l'enveloppe vierge d'encre, puis il saisit sa veste d'Exorciste aux ornements dorés et quitta la salle d'entrainement, Timcanpy sur ses talons.

« C'est le pousse de soja qui t'a demandé de me suivre à la trace ? » l'interrogea-t-il finalement une fois qu'il eut dissimulé l'enveloppe dans une poche intérieure à sa veste.

Le golem secoua la tête pour exprimer la négation, mais continua à suivre Kanda à travers les couloirs d'un Q.G. qui lui manquait un peu. Timcanpy voulait être certain que le kendoka eut lu la lettre, voilà pourquoi il le suivait à la trace. Après tout, lui aussi, tout comme Allen, l'avait bien assez de fois côtoyé pour comprendre que cet homme pouvait faire des choses vraiment imprévisibles.

Mais pourtant, la première chose que fit Kanda en refermant la porte de ses appartements plutôt luxueux, ce fut d'ouvrir l'enveloppe alors qu'il se tenait toujours droit au milieu de la pièce. Le golem quant à lui, continua sa route jusqu'à la fenêtre aux carreaux propres, d'où perlaient les gouttes de la pluie extérieure.

À son grand soulagement Kanda remarqua que l'encre n'avait pas bavé suite à son voyage brutal, et commença donc sa lecture, ses doigts fermement enclavés autour du papier froissé.

 _« Mon pauvre Bakanda, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de signer à la fin de ton message, tu sais. Tu es bien le seul des Exorcistes de la Congrégation à avoir une orthographe bourrée de fautes, c'est bien connu, je t'aurais reconnu sans ça. »_

Ça commençait bien, cet idiot de Moyashi le cherchait dès ses premiers mots. Certes, Komui lui avait déjà prié mainte et une fois de soigner un peu ses rapports, mais là il s'agissait d'une simple lettre. Un simple message ridicule de sa part qu'il avait choisie d'envoyer au maudit sur un coup de tête en voyant Timcanpy bien vivant entre les mains de Johnny.

À vrai dire, dans un coin de sa tête, il avait été pratiquement persuadé que le Walker n'aurait pas pris le temps de lui répondre –ni même de lire la lettre qui lui était destinée- mais ce stupide geste avait tenu au cœur du bretteur.

Il s'était insulté intérieurement une bonne centaine de fois après cela, considérant son coup de tête totalement grotesque et déraisonnable. Mais ça faisait tout même un peu trop longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas donner signe de vie. Et puis bon sang, si le Moyashi n'avait pas encore compris, c'était pour lui –et à cause de lui- qu'il avait réintégré la Congrégation.

Prenant une plus ample inspiration, il reprit sa lecture.

 _« Eh oui, je suis toujours bien en vie. J'en profite pour annihiler tous les Akuma que je croise sur mon chemin, et recherche des Innocences (bon, ma récolte s'élève à zéro pour l'instant, mais elles ont l'air de se faire de plus en plus rares, non ?) »_

En réalité, leur communauté aussi peinait à récupérer les dernières Innocence restantes. La routine tournait plutôt autour de l'extermination d'Akuma et la chasse aux Noé.

 _« Rassure tout le monde, et annonce-leur que je vais bien. Et que je sais très bien ce que je fais. Sers Lena' fort dans tes bras pour moi._

 _Évite_ _que le Central ne tombe sur cette lettre._

 _(Qu'en est-il de Lavi ?) »_

Lavi…

Kanda savait qu'Allen avait été mis au courant peu après sa capture en Amérique. Cet idiot de lapin était toujours introuvable, lui et son grand-père. Les deux Bookman semblaient s'être volatilisés, et quelque part dans son cœur, Kanda s'était pris à presque avoir des remords. Le rouquin lui manquait à sa manière. Mais il n'irait jamais l'avouer tout haut, non.

Il interrompit brièvement sa lecture pour hurler à Timcanpy de recracher les baguettes d'encens qu'il venait de croquer dans la plus grande des discrétions.

 _« PS : Savais-tu qu'en France, les habitants ont pour habitude de se « faire la bise » pour se saluer. Deux bisous sur la joue, même lorsque l'on est un parfait inconnu. Imagine mon tracas quand j'ai subi ce procédé pour la première fois alors que j'allais gentiment remettre un chat perdu à sa maîtresse._

 _A.W. »_

Lorsqu'il termina de lire le message, Kanda était allongé sur son lit, bottes retirées, un bras levé tenant le papier devant ses yeux –Timcanpy planqué dans un coin de la pièce-. Et cette petite anecdote ridicule lui arracha un sourire ironique bien qu'il aurait plutôt aimé obtenir la localisation précise du garçon au pentacle.

De plus, c'était tout lui, ça. De dissimuler ses émotions troublées et ses pensées réelles derrières un sourire idiot et des histoires à faire rire. Kanda imaginait presque l'autre crétin sourire gaiment à l'écriture du post-scriptum en question.

Cette nuit-là, Kanda eut des rêves agités et profondément sombres. Comme si la lettre qu'il avait confinée dans le tiroir de son bureau semblait elle aussi porteuse d'une terrible malédiction.

* * *

 _Alors, aimez-vous ce principe ? Avez-vous des questions ?_

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas, et laissez-moi une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça booste un max !  
Allez, à très vite j'espère, ciaou : )_


	2. Chacun son chemin

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Chacun son chemin  
** _-''-_

Sac de course dans une main, stroopwafel dans une autre, et livre épais sous le bras, Allen fixait avec envie le joyeux marchand qui faisait cuire des cuisses de poulet tout en discutant gaiment avec sa femme. Il fut tant concentré sur la délicieuse odeur et ses bras si chargés que lorsque Timcanpy vint percuter son crâne sans avertissement, il fut incapable de se réceptionner correctement.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'écrasa face contre terre, ses pommes roulant sur la chaussée près des fiacres et sa gaufre se perdant sous le stand du marchand de viandes.

« T-… Tim' ! Tu es déjà de retour ? » s'exclama le maudit en se redressant, scrutant avec incrédulité son fidèle compagnon.

En effet, le golem voletait tranquillement au-dessus de lui, loin d'être troublé par la vision de son maître poussé au sol par sa faute. Cela faisait pourtant à peine deux jours qu'Allen avait donné son message de réponse à Timcanpy, et le revoilà déjà de retour, avec plus surprenant encore, une enveloppe pliée en deux entre les dents.

Et pour couronner le tout, le golem ne paraissait pas plus fatigué que ça. Après tout, contrairement aux deux voyages précédents, il avait fait beau soleil de Londres jusqu'aux Pays-Bas.

Mais Allen passait de surprise en surprise, si bien qu'il resta un instant assis sur les dalles à fixer Tim'.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Allen se redressa illico, se rendant soudain compte dans quelle position il se trouvait –c'est-à-dire, assis sur les fesses au milieu de la chaussée- et croisa le regard doux et préoccupé de la femme du marchand. Ses beaux cheveux blonds se gonflaient au gré du vent, et Allen la trouva très jolie.

Dans ses mains se trouvaient les pommes qui avaient roulé sur la route, ainsi que la cuisse de porc fermement emballé qui avait subi le même sort. Allen la remercia alors sans tarder en ajoutant à ses mots une petite courbette et récupéra ses biens.

Puis, la jeune femme se pencha pour récupérer le grimoire ancien et le resitua au blandin non sans jeter un coup d'œil curieux à la couverture, là où un nom de famille était gravé en lettres capitales.

« _D. Campbell_ ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec cette famille ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, amusée par l'agitation de l'Anglais.

« Uh… Non, non, » répondit aussitôt le concerné en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. « Il s'agit juste de… Une thèse ! Oui, une thèse concernant les familles les plus influentes de la fin du siècle. »

Cette jeune femme n'était pas un Akuma –son œil l'aurait averti- mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien être un Broker –étant les partisans du Comte Millénaire qui avaient passé un contrat avec lui et qui lui fournissaient des âmes fraiches- ainsi, Allen ne souhaitait pas élever les soupçons chez elle.

« Oh je vois, » fit-elle, index contre son menton, paraissant réfléchir.

« Chérie, lui as-tu dit que le fils du palefrenier de cette famille loge à quelques kilomètres d'ici ? » ajouta le marchand, avant-bras contre le rebord de son échoppe, qui jusque-là avait observé curieusement ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs dissimulé derrière un bandana.

L'oreille du blandin fut aussitôt attirée par cette information, ignorant totalement Timcanpy qui depuis tout à l'heure, battait des ailes sous son nez pour qu'il daigne récupérer l'enveloppe. Mais ses heures de recherches avaient enfin payé. Il était persuadé que cette famille avait un lien avec cette partie du pays, et il comptait bien en apprendre davantage.

« Justement, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me rappeler, » avoua la belle femme en se tournant vers son mari, frappant son poing dans le plat de sa main. « En effet, mon garçon, je peux te fournir l'adresse si tu le souhaites, » reprit-elle en se tournant vers Allen.

Un élan de soulagement vint frapper l'être tout entier du blandin qui en trois mois s'était vu mettre des bâtons dans les roues de toutes sortes.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, » sourit-il poliment.

« Tout en espérant qu'il soit rentré de son voyage en Autriche, » se permit d'ajouter le marchand en levant son index. « Si jamais tu ne trouves personne chez lui, attends quelques jours, il est près de rentrer. Il se fait vieux à présent, il ne reste jamais bien longtemps loin de chez lui. »

 _Parfait_ , pensa Allen qui accepta le papier de l'adresse en question que lui dressèrent le marchand et sa douce femme. Il le rangea avec précaution derrière la première de couverture du livre qu'il venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt ce matin, et pour remercier les deux occidentaux, leur acheta trois cuisses de poulet avec le reste de ces faibles économies.

« À la revoyure, p'tit bonhomme ! » lui fit le marchand en le saluant de sa main, suivi par sa femme.

Cette hospitalité si singulière qu'il avait rencontrée en arrivant dans cette ville calme ainsi que la générosité de ces habitants l'avaient troublé, et continuaient de le bouleverser. Lui qui jusqu'à présent avait vécu une vie de déserteur, se cachant, passant d'hôtel à hôtel, et évitant de sortir le plus possible, se retrouvait presque à faire un bond en arrière.

Et son cœur se serra.

Il en oublia le surnom ridicule qu'utilisa l'homme d'âge moyen, et répondit à leur salut, puis reprit sa route dans les rues néerlandaises, profitant de la joie et la bonne humeur des habitants qui dégustaient cette rare journée sans pluie.

Timcanpy s'écrasa férocement contre la joue de son maître pour qu'il lui pait attention, et Allen en sursauta presque.

« Est-ce encore une lettre de Kanda ? » lui demanda donc Allen qui continuait de marcher, scrutant alors l'enveloppe dans sa bouche avec espoir.

Le golem hocha la tête tout en suivant son maître et fut incapable de louper les lueurs jubilatoires qui brillèrent dans les yeux d'Allen. Le maudit pour sa part, était lui aussi loin de s'imaginer que le bretteur bougon lui réponde, ou du moins, si rapidement. Il remarqua à peine que sa marche dans les rues éclairées d'Anjum avait pris en ardeur.

Une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel aux carreaux sales de poussière, Allen déposa le sac de course contre la chaise en bois, jeta son manteau contre le lit, dénoua son bandana et ouvrit l'armoire. Une centaine de papier en tous genres était accroché dans ce meuble dénué de tous vêtements –les seuls habits du maudit étant sur lui actuellement-, ainsi que des journaux datés et des idées griffonnées sur des feuilles volantes.

Au sein de ses recherches, il déposa le livre épais, et referma l'armoire pour ensuite se retourner vers Timcanpy qui avait repris sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre. Attendre d'ouvrir cette lettre était devenue une réelle torture, étant le seul et unique lien qu'il avait encore avec ses amis.

Mais quand il tenta de récupérer le message qui lui était destiné, le golem prit un air boudeur et garda l'enveloppe enclavée dans sa mâchoire –si bien que le maudit espéra un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas déchiré sous ses canines aiguisées-.

« Tim' fait pas ta mauvaise tête, » le pria Allen en tirant plus fermement sur l'enveloppe.

Cependant, la petite boule dorée ne semblait pas vouloir céder.

« Je te laisserai grignoter l'os du jambon, » lui assura-t-il, sachant que son compagnon raffolait de mâchouiller même s'il n'avait pas besoin de se sustenter. « C'est promis. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Tim' lâcha l'enveloppe, et sous la force qu'avait administrée Allen pour maintenir son bien, manqua de tomber fesses contre le parquet. C'est ainsi qu'assis, dos au mur, Allen ouvrit l'enveloppe dépourvue d'encre, et sortit un papier moins froissé que le premier.

« Hello, Kanda, » dit-il tout bas, dans la pénombre de la pièce, doux sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Évidemment que je n'allais pas crier sous tous les toits que tu avais envoyé une lettre, idiot ! Et si mon orthographe te plaît pas, arrête de m'écrire. Et puis j'te fais dire que ton écriture à toi est ignoble. Tu tiens ton crayon de la main gauche ou quoi ? »_

Aucune formule d'appellation pour saluer son récepteur et directement des remontrances injustes. C'était tout lui. Et ce fut ce qui fit sourire l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Kanda était l'une des seules personnes qui ne le ménageait pas même après toute cette histoire de Quatorzième Noé, de trahison et la mort de Cross. Non, il restait égal à lui-même et c'était ce qui était le plus important pour Allen.

Ainsi, il avait l'impression de toujours _vivre_.

 _« Tu iras serrer Lee dans tes bras tout seul._

 _Pas de nouvelle de Lavi. »_

Son cœur se serra en lisant ces mots. Son ami Lavi était toujours introuvable, ça faisait des mois qu'il avait disparu avec son grand-père, et même de son côté, Allen n'avait obtenu aucune information quant à leur capture. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils étaient tous deux encore en vie.

 _« Ouvre la bouche, et crache le morceau. T'es où ? »_

« Ah ça, tu peux toujours courir, Bakanda. »

Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de tous les revoir. Il mourrait d'envie à retourner au Q.G. et entendre Reever lui dire « bienvenue à la maison, » et Johnny l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures pour trouver des améliorations à faire concernant son uniforme.

Écouter Lavi lui raconter une anecdote tout bonnement hilarante au sujet de lui et son grand-père. Voir le sourire positif de Lenalee. Partager un repas avec Krory qui découvrait tous les jours des nouveaux plats. Offrir des mots de soutien à Miranda qui travaillait dur. S'enguirlander avec Timothy qui lui aurait encore rentré dedans sur le haut de ses rollers. S'entrainer vigoureusement contre Marie. Et peut-être même échanger quelques mots avec Link qui lui manquait un peu, c'est dire.

Et puis… Kanda…

« Qui aurait cru que ta figure de constipé me manque à ce point ? » murmura-t-il en dissimulant son visage dans l'une de ses mains, se tassant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Timcanpy l'observa étrangement du lit sur lequel il avait pris racine, mais n'osa le déranger. Il vérifia du coin de l'œil –s'il en possédait même un- qu'Allen était toujours maître de son corps –auquel cas sous ordre du Japonais, il devait avaler la lettre- et c'était tout. Il le laissa au sein de ses sombres pensées, le cœur pourtant lourd.

Sans se mentir, c'était _Allen_ qu'il préférait.

« _PS : Je hais la France pour leur stupide concept. N'ont-ils jamais entendu parler d'espace personnel ?_

 _K. »_

Allen parvint à terminer sa lecture au moment où il se remit à pleuvoir. De sa position, Tim' pouvait voir les nuages qui cachaient désormais le soleil.

Intrigant. Allen aurait mis sa tête à couper que le kendoka aurait ignoré son premier post-scriptum qui stipulait la bise française –ou il avait pensé que Kanda lui aurait dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ces anecdotes futiles-. C'était un bon point à prendre.

« T'as pas été très loquace cette fois-ci, » se permit tout de même à dire tout haut le maudit pour ensuite se lever. « 'Fin bon, je pense que je peux m'estimer heureux. »

Alors que Timcanpy quitta sa place pour plonger tête baissée dans le sac de course à la recherche du jambon, Allen s'installa au bureau décrépit de la pièce, glissa un papier jauni devant lui, et s'empara d'une plume abimée.

Lorsque le golem parvint difficilement à s'échapper du sac, crocs plantés dans la viande à travers son emballage, il eut à peine besoin d'une inspection du côté de son maître pour remarquer les couleurs qui se répandaient sur son visage tandis qu'il rédigeait sa réponse.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Allen Walker paraissait vivant.

O

Lenalee Lee lui adressa un regard froid et passa près de lui dans les couloirs de la Congrégation sans engager la conversation, ce qui était anormal venant de la jeune femme. Et Kanda savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait le droit à ce traitement de la part de la Chinoise, mais il pouvait vivre avec.

« Elle semble toujours t'en vouloir, » lui glissa Noise Marie qui marchait à ses côtés dans le couloir en question.

Tous deux revenaient d'une séance d'entrainement intense qui les avait sali et éreinté, mais la sensation de progression que ça leur procurait tous les deux compensait tout le reste. Néanmoins, la fatigue mettait toujours Kanda de très mauvais poils.

« C'est pas ma faute si elle s'est décidé à passer ses nerfs sur moi, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, Mugen contre l'épaule. « Le temps l'a rendu si rancunière, c'est pas croyable. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Elle s'inquiète pour Allen. Et la disparition de Lavi est d'autant plus douloureuse. »

Contrairement aux croyances populaires, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour l'Exorciste démis de ses fonctions depuis peu. Mais Kanda lui glissa un bref regard et un « tss » méthodique pour ensuite fixer à nouveau la direction qu'il prenait jusqu'à l'aile des dortoirs.

Comme lui avait indiqué Allen dans sa dernière lettre, il avait assuré à leurs amis Exorcistes qu'il allait bien en reprenant les mots exacts du maudit sans pour autant leur montrer la lettre. Il leur avait fait aussi promettre avant toutes choses de ne pas chercher à savoir comment il s'était procuré ces informations, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il les enverrait bouler.

Et Lenalee n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

« Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu souhaites demeurer silencieux vis-à-vis du moyen que tu as utilisé pour entrer en communication avec Allen ? » lui demanda finalement Marie une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux arrêter devant la porte de chambre du bretteur.

Les Exorcistes mis au courant par Kanda de l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement le Moyashi avaient tout de suite compris que oui, leur fournisseur d'informations avait d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à entrer en contact avec Allen Walker. Et ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne remarquent que Timcanpy n'était pas tous les jours présent dans l'enceinte.

Mais Kanda refusait de cracher le morceau, tout d'abord pour des raisons personnelles qui à y réfléchir, le faisaient enrager et aussi pour quelque chose de plus dangereux. Depuis la fuite d'Allen, le Central surveillait de près les Exorcistes proches du maudit, conscient qu'ils tenteraient de le retrouver. Ils se faisaient tous interroger de façon poussée et Kanda savait que rien ne pouvait arrêter cette sombre organisation s'il comprenait qu'un des petits zigotos du groupe savait comment entrer en contact avec le fugitif.

Alors que lui, Yû Kanda, suite à son statut, était moins surveillé…

« Kanda ? » appela soudainement Marie en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Le Central ne doit en aucun cas mettre ses pattes sur _lui_. Je sais ce que je fais, Marie, » fut l'unique réponse du kendoka qui abaissa la poignée de sa porte.

Devinant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage aujourd'hui, l'aveugle hocha la tête de façon entendue, assuré qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Kanda sur ce coup-là.

Il en était persuadé. Après tout, il était capable d'entendre le bruit de son cœur.

Lorsque Kanda entra par la suite dans sa chambre éclairée par le doux soleil matinal, il eut un temps d'arrêt en remarquant une petite boule dorée déposée sur le rebord de sa commode. Derrière lui, les rideaux se gonflaient du vent que laissaient passer les fenêtres qu'il avait laissées ouvertes dès son réveil suite à la chaleur de fin de printemps qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

Mais ce qui excéda le brun sans tarder, ce fut que ce foutu golem aux habitudes de débauches mâchouillait à ce moment même les feuilles d'une plante qu'il avait déposée près de la fenêtre dès les premières éclaircies du printemps.

Il lui planta aussitôt Mugen sous ce corps rondouillet et Timcanpy recracha les restes de la fleur sensitive pour se carapater sous le lit non sans lui tirer la langue au passage. Quel sale gosse. Quand ce n'était pas Allen qui lui cherchait des noises, c'était le compagnon miniature de ce dernier.

Kanda examina un instant la Mimosa Pudica qui était à demi croquée par le golem d'Allen, et lui décocha un regard on ne peut plus noir.

« T'as pas intérêt à être venu ici les mains vides, » le menaça Kanda tout en faisant craquer la jointure de ses poings.

Si Timcanpy pouvait blêmir, il l'aurait fait. Il n'était pas bête, il savait qu'un coup de sabre bien placé pouvait le couper en deux comme s'il était un morceau de beurre insignifiant, et il serait de retour à la case section scientifique pour les prochains jours à venir.

Ainsi, de sa position, Tim' récupéra une enveloppe qu'il avait glissée sous le lit après son arrivée dans la chambre, et la jeta sans mal aux pieds du Japonais excédé de si bon matin –fatigué par son entrainement intensif, qui plus est-.

Finalement, une fois Mugen sur le matelas, ses bottes retirées et rideaux poussés sur le jardin fleuri du quartier général, Kanda s'installa sur le siège rouge de sa chambre, et entreprit sa lecture, poing contre sa joue.

La douche pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, elle n'allait pas s'envoler.

 _« Cher camarade,_

 _Je suis ambidextre Kanda. Rappelle-toi. Et c'est cette foutue plume qui bave, je n'ai pas trouvé plus pratique, tu m'en vois désolé._

 _J'ai d'ailleurs déjà essayé d'écrire des deux mains en même temps, le calvaire. Tu devrais essayer, c'est impressionnant de voir ce que le cerveau peut te faire faire. »_

Se retenant à lever les yeux au ciel en imaginant cette pauvre pousse de soja tenter l'expérience, Kanda sentit Timcanpy se déposer sur le haut de son crâne pour faire un somme, et le bretteur le laissa faire. Après tout, cette espèce de golem malicieux était son unique intermédiaire avec Allen Walker.

 _« Aujourd'hui, mes attentes ont enfin brillé. Je pense être sur une bonne piste quant à l'histoire de ce fameux Quatorzième. Toi aussi tu devrais d'ailleurs lire, ça te cultiverait un peu, tu sais (et améliorerait ton orthographe par la même occasion). »_

« Connard… » maugréa Kanda sans bouger de sa position.

 _« Dis-moi, à part ça, comment vont les autres ? Link s'est pas trop fait taper sur les doigts par Luber' ? Miranda n'a pas encore incendié la bibliothèque ? Chao Ji, s'est-il remis de ses blessures ? Et toi, comment tu te portes ? »_

Kanda savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait affaire à toutes ces questions existentielles pour le Moyashi. Ça le faisait clairement suer de lister entièrement les membres des Exorcistes pour finalement lui dire que tout allait bien pour chacun -hormis Lavi qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie-.

Décidément ce blandinet. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres, même pour ce foutu Chao Ji qui avait si peu d'estime pour lui.

 _« PS : As-tu déjà entendu parler du Waterzoï ? C'est un pur délice. Il s'agit d'un plat belge, mélangeant poulet et bouillon liés à de la crème. Tu devrais tenter un de ces jours, histoire de briser ta routine soba._

 _A.W. »_

Pas de crainte à avoir, avec chaque post-scriptum du maudit, il était sûr de sortir du Q.G. plus cultivé.

La dernière phrase rédigée à l'encre de pauvre qualité lui arracha tout de même un sourire.

Néanmoins, toujours pas d'indication quant à sa position, ni même d'indices trop conséquents. Il parlait de la France dans le dernier message, et maintenant de la Belgique. Il ne pouvait pas avoir traversé le pays en si peu de temps sans utiliser l'Arche qui le ferait repérer à coup sûr.

Il rangea soigneusement la lettre par-dessus la toute première, dans le dernier de ses tiroirs et reposa sur le tas un bouquin quelconque en japonais qui irait faire voir ailleurs n'importe quel fouineur.

Mais lorsqu'il prit en main sa plume et déboucha le flacon d'encre noir, un traqueur vint toquer à sa porte, et Timcanpy fila aussitôt se planquer derrière le pot de la plante à moitié grignotée.

« Maréchal Kanda, une mission pour vous ! »

* * *

 _La plante qu'a Kanda dans sa chambre, c'est une plante dites sensitive, c'est assez ouf, je sais pas si vous connaissez. Si vous passez votre main sur ses feuilles, elles se recroquevillent toutes aussitôt. D'où son nom Mimosa_ Pudica _xD J'ai d'ailleurs ajouté cette plante dans la chambre de Kanda pour la simple et unique raison que j'en reviens toujours pas quand je vois à chaque coup d'œil dans le guide que l'une de ses passions, c'est le jardinage._

 _Écrivant des deux mains, j'ai aussi testé comme Allen d'écrire en même temps des deux mains. Et c'est impossible, enfin, le résultat est pas ultra concluant. Le cerveau nous fait faire de ces conneries. D'un coup un « s » va être à l'envers, ou on va écrire quelques lettres en mode « miroir ». C'est épatant je trouve. Voilà quelques bribes de mon temps perdu que je partage avec vous : )_

 _Merci pour tous vos retours, ça fait super plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. À très vite, ciaoooou !_

 _PS (moi aussi j'en fait, allez) : J'ai modifié la mise en page du premier chapitre concernant les lettres (la même qu'ici, où les phrases des messages sont centrées au milieu pour plus de clarté) parce que je n'avais pas remarqué que le site ne prenait pas en compte les tabulations, et c'était pas très beau, ça se noyait avec le dialogue. Donc à présent, ça doit être plus fluide ; )_


	3. Fuis moi, je te suis

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Fuis moi, je te suis  
** _-''-_

Le cœur en lambeau, Allen Walker se tenait recroquevillé sur le petit muret blanc en pierre qui séparait la route de la plage, bras entourant ses jambes pliées contre lui. Le vent frais de cette fin de soirée caressait ses cheveux à présent à longueur raisonnable, et il inspira ce bon air marin, dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur et aérer son esprit.

Il avait été violemment contraint à se retirer de la jolie petite ville d'Anjum et opter pour un village plus reculé, près de la bordure de la mer du Nord. Inconsciemment, il s'était rapproché légèrement de l'Angleterre bien qu'une bonne centaine de kilomètres le séparaient toujours de sa _maison_.

Et ce fut à cet instant-là que Timcanpy fit son entrée en scène, provenant tout droit de la mer qui lui faisait face, enveloppe entre les dents. Le cœur du maudit se serra instantanément et il tira son bras en avant pour que son golem puisse se déposer au chaud dans la paume de sa main.

D'une main tremblante, avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, Allen recueillit l'enveloppe pliée en deux fermement maintenue dans la petite mâchoire du golem.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, et voir Timcanpy lui avait fait l'effet d'un baume au cœur.

Néanmoins, Allen abaissa son bras, et ne s'empressa pas d'ouvrir l'enveloppe au papier glacée par son voyage dans les airs. Ses yeux retombèrent vers le sable qui s'étendait devant lui, et il demeura un instant silencieux, au sein de la douce brise du vent.

Timcanpy s'inquiéta pour son maître et vint se presser contre sa joue tout en battant des ailes pour le faire réagir, et Allen finit par enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait si fatigué, et sa peau si pâle provoquait parfait contraste avec la dernière vision qu'avait Tim' de l'Exorciste un peu avant qu'il ne s'en aille avec une seconde lettre pour Kanda.

« Tim'… Encore une fois, je n'ai rien pu faire… » se lança enfin le maudit, la gorge sèche.

Se perchant sur on épaule, Tim' plaça une toute petite main près de sa clavicule découverte par sa chemise en sang déchirée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à tous les exterminer avant qu'ils n'atteignent Anjum… » ajouta-t-il en pressant sa main maudite contre son visage.

Sa main porteuse de l'Innocence n'était pas comme à son habitude dissimulée sous un gant quelconque afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui. Le pauvre Allen paraissait si mal.

« Cette ville si discrète, charitable et innocente… Les Akuma du Comte se font plus astucieux et puissants. Et dire qu'ils étaient pour la plupart au niveau 3… Combien d'âmes innocentes ont-ils arrachées pour ses prouesses d'effectifs ? »

Parfois, le golem aurait aimé avoir le don de parole. Cross avait réussi à reprogrammer des Akuma, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais essayé de lui implanter un programme afin qu'il puisse tenir une discussion sensée avec les humains qu'il côtoyait bien plus que les autres golems de bas étage ?

Après cette lourde bataille qui avait déchirée le cœur du maudit au vu du peu de survivants répertoriés, Allen s'était retiré dans un coin plus isolé, afin que les Noé ne le retrouvent pas, et que la future armée décidée à le retrouver extermine le moins de vie possible.

« Tu m'as manqué, Tim', » finit par lui dire Allen en une faible risette.

Tim' vit que son maître ne pleurait pas –ou du moins, ne pleurait _plus_ -, cependant, il savait que la pente serait de nouveau dure à gravir suite à son état de fatigue extrême qui se lisait sans difficulté et tous les problèmes dans lesquels il était entrelacés.

Puis, après une grande inspiration de cet air salé, Allen ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le papier de petite taille cette fois-ci, mains tremblantes. Et il fut quelque peu frustré de voir que l'éloquence de Kanda était retombé au plus bas.

 _« Tentes-tu indirectement de me dire que tu te trouves quelque part en Europe, avec tous tes PS ?_

 _Ne me parle même pas de Luberier._

 _Je suis Maréchal pour ma part. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »_

Allen passa par plusieurs expressions, et il resta comme deux ronds de flancs à la fin de ce si court message. Kanda, _Maréchal_ ? Il se prit à l'imaginer armé de son air boudeur et l'uniforme doré des Maréchaux sur le dos, et il se mit à sourire avec douce ironie.

Il eut presque de la peine pour Kanda –ainsi qu'une certaine admiration, on n'était pas Maréchal pour rien- sachant qu'il méprisait plus la Congrégation que les Akuma eux-mêmes. Avec ce nouveau titre, le voilà entrelacé à nouveau de façon plus immuable aux chaines de ce groupuscule. Quel idiot. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

Pour ce qui était de la petitesse du message, Allen ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. L'écriture rapide sur un papier d'emballage carton était un signe conséquent que le kendoka n'avait décidément pas le temps. Surement en mission –à remplir aussi tout à tas d'obligations réservées aux Maréchaux- et pourtant, Kanda avait pris la peine de lui écrire.

Certes, après une semaine. Certes pour quelques mots. Mais Allen sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Bakanda le Maréchal… » chuchota-t-il dans le vent.

Quelques minutes après, Allen s'installait en tailleurs sur le muret blanc, récupérait dans sa valise pleine craquer son unique plume et les quelques gouttes de son flacon à encre pour écrire une réponse à son ami, sous le vent et le soleil couchant.

À nouveau, il souriait.

O

« Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y aura plus aucune manifestation de ce genre dans votre bled paumé, » répéta pour une énième Kanda qui était à deux doigts d'assommer le maire de la ville pour quitter au plus vite les lieux.

« Mais selon les légendes, il faut impérativement brûler les cendres du défunt avec des vignes. Êtes-vous certain d'avoir procédé ainsi pour nous protéger de l'esprit ? » insista le vieil homme trapu qui serrait craintivement une croix entre ses mains.

Évidemment que non, Yû Kanda n'avait pas opéré à de si stupides rituels puisqu'il s'était agi d'une Innocence qui avait déréglé la continuité de ce village paumé de Pologne. Komui l'avait pourtant envoyé là-bas sans trop d'espoir, pensant que les habitants déliraient complètement à cause d'une vieille légende les ayant potentiellement tous rendu paranoïaque au fil des années, mais non, ce fut le contraire.

Ça faisait bien des lustres que Kanda –ou membre de la Congrégation- n'avait pas ramené une Innocence au Q.G. pour la restituer à Hevlaska. Les journées aussi productives qu'aujourd'hui lui manquaient cruellement, surtout quand il se prenait la tête à retrouver le Moyashi depuis trois mois et que ça ne donnait rien du tout.

« Si jamais vous retombez sur ce genre de bizarrerie, contactez à nouveau le Vatican, » fut les dernières paroles du kendoka qui perdait patience.

Le maire et sa fille se jetèrent un étrange regard, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur un homme d'Église aussi antipathique. Néanmoins, si c'était les paroles d'un dévot, ils ne devaient pas s'en faire, et le petit homme reporta un regard respectueux vers Kanda qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour quitter le jardin typiquement polonais.

« Alors nous vous remercions Monsieur le Samouraï, » dit-il en agitant sa main. « Que Dieu puisse continuer à veiller sur votre âme. »

 _Dieu_ … répéta Kanda dans sa tête, sarcastique.

Et il ne se retourna pas. Il pensa aller regagner sa chambre d'hôtel afin qu'on lui restitue ses bagages et il aurait pu ainsi rentrer au Q.G. sans tarder, mais le destin en décida autrement. Quand il bifurqua dans la ruelle menant à ses quartiers, une masse dorée manqua de s'écraser avec violence contre son front.

Ses reflexes l'eurent poussé sur le côté, et il fit volte-face vers Timcanpy qui ralentit à quelques mètres de lui, pour ensuite tourner son corps et dévoiler un papier plié en deux entre ses dents.

« Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ici ? » s'étonna Kanda, yeux arrondis.

Ainsi donc, le golem était aussi doté d'un système de localisation permettant de retrouver les Exorcistes porteurs eux aussi de golem ? Alors comment ce stupide Moyashi faisait pour toujours se perdre en mission ? Si seulement il avait un peu plus écouté son fidèle compagnon au lieu de partir à l'aveuglette.

Pour appuyer ses dires non prononcés, Tim' désigna du bout de sa toute petite main le golem noir qui suivait Kanda silencieusement, et le bretteur hocha brièvement la tête avant de prendre le papier de ses dents. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'Allen n'utilisait pas d'enveloppe pour protéger son message.

Kanda continua donc sa marche dans la ruelle éclairée par le soleil de ce début d'après-midi, les deux golems derrière lui, tandis qu'il ouvrait la missive.

La première chose qu'il constata lui fit froncer les sourcils. L'écriture du Moyashi avait changé. Ou du moins, était plus rapide, moins appliquée –malgré la plume à bas prix- et certains mots en mangeaient d'autres comme s'il avait écrit les yeux fermés.

 _« Salut, Kanda._

 _Parle-moi un peu._

 _J'aime avoir des nouvelles du Q.G., de vous tous._

 _Vous me manquez. »_

Kanda le sentait à travers ses mots, quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. Un peu avant, il avait redouté que Neah eut pris la place d'Allen pour rédiger cette lettre, mais cette façon de parler qui était si commune à Allen Walker lui assura qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, et non pas du Noé.

Il se rappela vaguement du dernier message qu'il avait griffonné à la va-vite avec le papier qui conservait l'emballage d'une boîte Miso. Si quelque chose s'était produit, le peu de mots assez froids qu'il lui avait adressés avaient dû être un coup dur.

Alors qu'en temps normal, ce genre de formalité lui serait passé au-dessus de la tête, aujourd'hui, il sentit une petite pointe de culpabilité tirailler son cœur.

 _« Parle-moi de toi._

 _Dis-moi, on n'a jamais pu en parler plus sérieusement. Avec Alma, vous avez fini par vous rabibocher ? Tu as pu faire la paix avec toi-même ? »_

Un couple passa près de lui, deux amis bras dessus-bras dessous le croisèrent, une fillette courut en riant. Et lui, il resta figé au milieu de la rue à l'évocation d'Alma Karma.

Un frisson glacial parcourut tout son corps, et ses doigts se serrèrent contre le papier.

« Imbécile… »

Oui, grâce à Allen Walker il avait pu mettre un terme à cette histoire. Il avait pu apaiser son cœur et à présent, il pouvait se remémorer Alma sans ressentir profonde rancœur et chagrin. Mais désormais, le problème était à prendre à l'envers.

Timcanpy ne comprit pas le comportement du kendoka qui avait radicalement changé. Il avait pourtant vu son maître rédiger cette lettre qui était dénuée de toutes insultes ou provocation. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

« Putain de Moyashi… ! »

Un peu plus et il déchirait la lettre en deux.

Le paria aux airs de héros répondait à ses lettres de façon routinière, et Kanda en faisait de même alors qu'en y réfléchissant, rien de tout ça n'était dans la normalité des choses. Kanda avait plus important à faire que communiquer par lettres avec l'Exorciste au grand cœur. Il devait le _sauver_.

C'était pour lui qu'il était revenu, après avoir fait la paix avec son passé, avec Alma. C'était pour ce stupide gringalet qu'il s'était redressé et suivre son présent.

Et cet idiot jouait à cache-cache ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le laisser se retirer, déjà ?

 _« Si ça peut te faire plaisir de savoir, oui je suis quelque part en Europe. »_

« Je vais l'étrangler… » marmonna Kanda entre ses dents, son aura sombre inquiétant les passants autour de lui.

 _« PS : En ce doux mois de mai, savais-tu qu'en Autriche, il y avait pour tradition de dresser un arbre sur la place centrale de chaque ville. Il s'agit de l'arbre de mai. Cet arbre a selon les croyances, le pouvoir de protéger quiconque d'attaque furtive. Vous devriez en planter un au Q.G._

 _A.W. »_

Kanda tenta de reprendre son calme. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver inutilement au milieu d'une rue animée. Quand il lui mettra la main dessus, l'adolescent allait morfler.

Ce fut sous ces douces pensées que Kanda regagna sa chambre d'hôtel en manquant de décrocher tous les cadres de la pièce lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui un peu trop abruptement.

O

Sautant de branches en branches, Allen Walker parvenait agilement à éviter les attaques meurtrières que lui offraient généreusement les Akuma niveau 3 qu'il traquait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait sans difficulté anéanti et laver les âmes de la plupart des démons sans trop d'encombre. Et dire qu'il y a un temps où un pauvre niveau 3 parvenait à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils avaient chacun tant progressé.

« Tu comptes grimper comme ça pendant encore longtemps ! » s'énerva la création du Comte à l'armure épaisse.

L'Akuma jurait tout haut dès que sa main se refermait dans le vide et non pas autour de la cheville du Walker qui montait toujours plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre la cime des arbres. Ses camarades du même niveau n'arrêtaient pas de lui crier de surveiller son langage tant ses mots étaient vulgaires, mais ce démon en armure paraissait bourrin.

 _Tout aussi bourrin que Kanda, tiens,_ se permit de penser Allen une fois en haut de la plus haute branche.

De sa position, il pouvait apercevoir les quatre Akuma restants, dont celui vraiment très costaud.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je comptais simplement prendre un peu de hauteur, » leur avertit Allen tout en accompagnant ses mots d'un petit geste de la main à leur égard.

Puis, d'une main agile, il s'empara de son poignet gauche, et tira en elle l'épée sainte qui brilla sous les reflets de la lune pleine.

« Merci pour votre patience, » ajouta-t-il avant que ses ennemis ne puissent méditer quant à sa prochaine attaque.

Et, aidé par la gravité, il laissa tout son poids et celle de l'épée fendre l'air pour venir frapper de plein fouet l'Akuma vulgaire. Le choc l'empala comme si son adversaire n'avait été qu'une vulgaire part de gâteau. Quand il regagna le sol avec adresse, un genou à terre, l'Akuma hurla et libéra son âme de cette prison maudite.

« Plus que trois, » nota Allen en rouvrant les yeux, son œil gauche activé.

Les trois derniers Akuma se lancèrent des regards agités, ne sachant comment procéder pour mettre à terre cet Exorciste qui leur était tombé dessus sans prévenir et qui avait supprimé tant d'entre eux en si peu de temps.

Mais soudain, quelque chose fila dans le vent et vint violemment s'encastrer contre le crâne du pauvre Allen, ébouriffant ses cheveux sales de sang, pour ensuite continuer sa route. Puis, un golem doré vint s'arrêter à un pas des trois Akuma mortifiés mais se rendit compte trop tard de sa proximité avec ces abominations.

« Tim' ! » appela vivement Allen, le cœur battant, tout en frottant son crâne douloureux.

Mais Timcanpy parvint finalement à esquiver la patte griffue qui tenta d'agripper son petit corps et les doigts acérés de l'Akuma se refermèrent contre l'enveloppe dans sa bouche. Scandalisé, le golem interrompit brusquement sa fuite jusqu'à son maître et se retourna vers les Akuma. Celui aux membres amaigris secouait l'enveloppe au-dessus de sa tête, interloqué.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama un peu trop vite Allen en comprenant que l'Akuma avait dérobé à Tim' un bien qui lui revenait de droit.

Les têtes des trois Akuma aux dents visibles par l'absence de chair se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'Exorciste en face d'eux qui n'osait plus trop approcher par crainte que le voleur ne réduise sa lettre en bouillie.

« Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un message secret ? » demanda donc l'un des trois Akuma en reprenant sa contemplation du papier entre les doigts de son partenaire.

Seuls son index et son pouce étaient en contact avec le papier comme par crainte que cette missive soit elle aussi faites d'Innocence.

« Si on ramène ça au Comte, je suis certain qu'il lavera l'éponge quant à l'extermination de notre groupe, » ajouta le plus petit d'entre eux.

« N'y pensez même pas… ! » grogna Allen soudain agacé.

Timcanpy agita ses ailes sous le nez de son maître dans des excuses silencieuses. Puis, Allen et ses ennemis se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, immobiles. Jusqu'à ce que les Akuma tournent les talons pour décamper comme des lapins.

« Revenez ici ! » hurla Allen en se lançant aussitôt à leur poursuite, Crown Belt déjà paré à les attraper.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et Allen parvint enfin à récupérer l'enveloppe des mains du dernier Akuma qui agonisait au sol tout en lui criant qu'il abandonnait, il pouvait reprendre son bien. D'un coup d'œil, Allen vérifia qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse et bien de l'enveloppe que tenait Timcanpy un peu plus tôt, puis planta l'épée sainte dans le corps de l'Akuma sous lui, lavant son âme souillée.

« T'en fait pas Timcanpy, » lui sourit faiblement Allen, exténué. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es juste arrivé au mauvais moment. »

Timcanpy poussa ce qui sembla être un soupir de soulagement et suivit son maître qui se dirigeait à l'orée de la forêt tout en désactivant son Innocence. Une fois hors des bois, il entra dans une plaine dégagée où la lune pourrait l'éclairer suffisamment.

« Tu n'aurais pas d'ailleurs un peu grandi, toi ? » lui demanda finalement Allen en détaillant des yeux le golem.

Pourtant, quatre jours le séparaient de leurs dernières retrouvailles. Mais bon, Allen avait commencé à s'habituer aux transformations spontanées de son compagnon de route. Et pour toute réponse, Timcanpy haussa ses petits bras pour ensuite se déposer contre l'épaule du jeune garçon qui prenait appui à un tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

La lune lui permettait de voir assez clairement pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et commencer sa lecture sans prendre le temps de respirer ou de manger un bout –et il était affamé-.

 _« Stupide Moyashi,_

 _Tu te crois en vacances toi et tes foutus PS ? Et puis, qu'est-ce tu es allé foutre en Autriche ?_

 _Dis-moi où tu te situes ou je vais sérieusement te frapper (le coup reçut par Timcanpy n'était qu'un avant-goût, MOYASHI). Je suis en Pologne pour ma part, si t'es dans les parages, bouge ton cul et va par là. »_

« Alors le coup de boule était intentionnel… » comprit Allen en rivant un regard on ne peut plus sinistre vers Timcanpy perché sur son épaule.

Le fautif gratta le haut de son corps à l'aide du bout de son aile dans une parodie d'innocence, mais Allen finit par lâcher un petit rire amusé. C'est qu'il en mettait du sien Kanda pour que le maudit sorte de sa tanière, s'en était presque touchant.

 _« J'te jure, si tu continues sur cette lancée-là, j'te dirais plus rien concernant la Congrégation. On va fonctionner comme ça. »_

Et il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Tout le monde savait qu'un Kanda têtu était à ne pas asticoter, sinon ça pouvait provoquer des conséquences terribles.

Il jeta un bref regard vers les étoiles, touché. Il savait que Kanda n'agissait pas comme ça méchamment. Néanmoins, il refusait que l'autre homme risque à nouveau sa vie pour lui. Ils étaient quittes à présent, après l'avoir aidé en Angleterre –et surtout, pour avoir sauvé les restes de Tim' sans même savoir qu'il allait pouvoir être réparé-.

Allen souhaitait ardemment que Kanda puisse suivre son propre chemin. Il ne souhaitait pas amener une autre personne avec lui dans le fond. Et que par la même occasion, Kanda ait lui aussi sur le dos, le Central tout entier et les Noé.

 _« PS (plus utile que les tiens) : J'ai érigé sa stèle là où nous avons combattu l'Akuma de niveau 2 à Matera. J'te montrerai._

 _K. »_

Mais les dernières paroles du bretteur enserrèrent son cœur et ses poumons se compressèrent. Ce fut comme-ci les derniers mots de Kanda avaient été aussi puissants qu'une belle droite en pleine figure et que cette action l'avait vidé de tout oxygène.

 _J'te montrerai._

Ses doigts froissèrent presque le papier et il se laissa lentement glisser le long du tronc d'arbre, tête baissée.

 _J'te montrerai._

Sa gorge se serra suite à la réalisation que son propre futur ne cessait de vouloir bifurquer encore et toujours vers le Japonais taciturne. Vers son camarade Exorciste et finalement, ami et rival. Cette si petite phrase l'avait bouleversé et éclairait son esprit qu'il tentait en vint d'assombrir pour ne pas agir égoïstement et rejoindre sa famille.

Cette promesse indirecte d'un futur où ils se retrouveraient pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien de similaire à une grande guerre, l'ébranlait.

Il avait toujours été celui qui se donnait des objectifs clairs afin de toujours avancer et se donner l'espoir de ne jamais abandonner. Et à aujourd'hui, c'était Kanda qui lui rappelait une partie de sa personnalité.

« L'escrimeur t'a annoncé le décès d'un de tes amis, pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Cette voix fluette eut don de réveiller instantanément Allen qui se hissa sans attendre sur ses pieds, Crown Clown déjà activé. Mais il abaissa sans crainte sa main gauche en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Road Kamelot perchée sur l'une des branches de l'arbre face à lui, ses jambes se balançant lentement dans le vide.

Il avait déjà eu affaire à elle plusieurs fois depuis son périple seul. Parfois elle venait se moquer de lui, ou à l'inverse, discuter soit de la routine qu'aurait pu avoir une fillette de son âge –de façon consciente pour perturber l'Exorciste- ou tout simplement, des Noé, sans trop lui apporter d'informations. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de l'interroger, mais cette dernière ne crachait vraiment pas le morceau.

Il y eu des fois où ils se battaient, tout simplement, mais il s'agissait de duels sans réelles conséquences, et Allen aurait parié que la Noé venait jusqu'à lui simplement parce qu'elle s' _ennuyait_.

« Qu'as-tu manigancé aujourd'hui, » lui fit Allen en plissant les yeux, sa main droite se refermant contre la lettre de Kanda.

De plus, la fillette n'avait pas Lero avec elle, et Allen avait commencé à faire des liens plutôt logiques entre les comportements divergents de Road et la présence ou non du parapluie. Quand Lero était avec elle, elle agissait comme la Noé qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais quand elle était sans le golem parapluie du Comte à la langue trop bien pendue, une part d'humanité se faisait ressentir chez elle.

Une _petite_ part d'humanité, aurait rectifié Allen, parce que la fillette restait hautement dangereuse et sadique, même dans ces moments-là. Mais au moins, quand elle ne jouait pas sa Noé pure et dure, Allen était sûr de ne pas voir les autres membres de sa famille débouler à tout instant pour le capturer.

« Aujourd'hui tu peux abaisser ta garde, mon petit Allen, » lui fit-elle tout en manipulant une carte à jouer entre ses doigts fins. « Je n'ai pas vendu ta position, personne n'est à ta recherche ici. »

« J'ai donc bien raison, le Comte souhaite m'attraper. »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette haussa les épaules puis quitta la branche épaisse afin de se réceptionner doucement sur le sol, comme si son corps avait été aussi léger qu'une plume. Depuis leur première rencontre, Road semblait avoir pris deux ou trois centimètres, et son visage s'était un peu plus assombri, mais au-delà de ça, elle était toujours la même.

Alors pourquoi Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir chez Road une tout autre psychologie.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'elles sont les nouvelles du côté de tes très chers compagnons ? » lui demanda-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire éclairé par la lune pleine.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agissait de Kanda ? » l'interrogea à son tour Allen sans prendre la peine de répondre à ce genre de question dont il ne livrerait certainement pas de réponses précises.

« Tu t'es tant laissé aller en lisant cette lettre qu'on aurait dit que tu me criais tes pensées à la figure. Je n'ai pas pu fermer mon esprit à temps, » lui fit-elle, faussement désolée.

Soudain honteux d'avoir été surpris dans cet état, Allen sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui fit nettement plus sourire la Noé en face de lui. Parfois il en oubliait presque que la fillette était facilement capable de percevoir les pensées des personnes l'entourant, sans même avoir à se concentrer.

« Un petit conseil, » ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux tombant jusqu'à la lettre dans la main droite de l'Exorciste. « Tu devrais apprendre à gérer plus amplement tes émotions, surtout quand ça concerne les personnes qui te tiennent à cœur. »

« Oui, nous en avons payé les frais avec tes rêves, Road, » lui remémora amèrement Allen qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Non. C'est de Neah dont tu devrais te méfier. »

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il se figea, le cœur battant, réalisant soudain que la fillette était loin d'avoir tort. Il avait beau ne plus avoir eu affaire à Neah depuis un bon bout de temps grâce au sceau temporaire de Link, Allen le sentait toujours quelque part à préparer une autre attaque foudroyante.

Et ça ne faisait aucun doute que le Noé en son sein pouvait en un sens, s'approprier une partie de ses souvenirs et émotions. S'il se laissait trop aller, il finirait par offrir à Neah l'entièreté de ses faiblesses, et il ne pourrait plus rien contre lui.

« Médite là-dessus et prépare-toi, » ajouta la Noé du rêve avec un sourire plus doux.

Les yeux du maudit se posèrent à nouveau sur la fillette, méfiant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela. C'était à croire qu'elle tentait de le protéger du Quatorzième.

« Quel est ton but dans tout ça, Road… ? » lui demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« Qui sait… ? »

Puis les doigts qui jouaient agilement avec la carte à jouer se figèrent, et elle plongea sa main dans la surface plane de la carte comme si cette dernière avait un fond dissimulé. Se préparant donc à une attaque, Allen activa son Innocence qui éclaira plus amplement leur emplacement. Cependant, l'aînée du clan Noé n'engagea pas le combat, et finit par ressortir son poing fermé de la carte à jouer qui s'effrita dans la seconde.

« Ce qui tu peux être paranoïaque quand tu t'y mets ! Je ne t'ai pas fait que des misères voyons, » lui fit-elle en mimant l'offense.

« Si tu te mettais une seconde ou deux à ma place, peut-être que tu changeras de discours… »

Puis, la fillette ouvrit le poing en question et un morceau de tissu rouge manqua de s'envoler avec le vent frais provenant de la mer à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Le cœur d'Allen fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut le ruban que lui avait offert Mana dans le creux de la main de la Noé.

Il ne s'en était jamais séparé jusqu'à l'attaque de Anjum, où son hôtel s'était en grande partie effondré, et le ruban rouge qu'il avait dissimulé dans un des tiroirs n'avait pas semblé être épargné. Son idée avait été d'arrêter de porter pendant un temps son bien précieux afin que si Neah prenait encore possession de son corps, ne puisse pas le dépouiller du ruban qu'il porterait autour du cou. Et Allen ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans les décombres.

Et pourtant, le voilà dans la paume de Road. Il n'y avait pas erreur sur l'objet puisque Allen pouvait reconnaître les imperfections du ruban qui l'avaient marqué à l'usure.

« Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours dans une ville dévastée, » lui fit-elle en s'approchant de l'Exorciste qui était resté figé.

« Est-ce toi qui as mené l'attaque jusqu'à cette ville ? » lui demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant.

Pour toute réponse, Road s'arrêta devant lui, et d'un coup de main agile et sous l'œil méfiant du maudit, entoura le cou du jeune garçon à l'aide du ruban précieux. Sans la lâcher des yeux, Allen déglutit, ses doigts rencontrant inconsciemment le tissu, et Road recula, mains derrière le dos.

« Non, j'avais école, ce jour-là, » finit par lui répondre Road Kamelot, son corps s'évanouissant dans l'air sans qu'Allen ne puisse l'arrêter.

Ainsi, le maudit resta droit au milieu de cette herbe verte, perturbé par les paroles de la fillette et de ses conseils. C'est Timcanpy qui le sortit de sa torpeur en tentant de lui extirper des mains la lettre de Kanda que le maudit regagna aussitôt dans la panique.

* * *

 _Hello hello, voici donc un chapitre bien plus long que les précédents, je ne pouvais pas simplement intégrer dans ce chapitre la partie d'Allen et ensuite de Kanda, celle d'Allen étant beaucoup trop courte, j'ai continué sur ma lancée en ajoutant un second passage avec Allen. Donc parfois ça serra agencé comme ça ; )_

 _Merci_ _ **Louloute**_ _pour ta review, tes messages font toujours plaisir !_

 _Alors avez-vous aimé, dites moi tout : )_

 _Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui y passent en ce moment, ciaou !_


	4. Le réconfort de simples mots

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Le réconfort de simples mots  
** _-''-_

Yû Kanda observait silencieusement le rouquin alité qui scrutait il ne savait trop quoi par la fenêtre ouverte en cette fin de mai. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir jusqu'à la chambre qu'il utilisait dans l'aile médicale, et le bretteur avait encore une fois, eu un temps d'arrêt.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient retrouvé Lavi à moitié inconscient, lorsque l'équipe de Kanda avait infiltré un manoir qu'ils pensaient contenir une fabrique d'Akuma. Mais à leur grande joie, il s'agissait d'une des planques de deux Noé relativement puristes sur les bords et qui désiraient rester résider dans les vieux domaines familiaux.

La bataille avait été rude, les Noé s'étaient enfuis, le grand-père Bookman n'avait pas survécu, mais Lavi était sain et sauf. Certes, à cet instant-là, amaigri, pâle et à l'expression presque perdue tandis qu'il fixait le ciel bleu, mais bien vivant.

Selon l'infirmière en chef, il avait besoin de se nourrir, se reposer, et discuter avec ses amis. Voilà les trois remèdes primordiaux.

« Wow, je ne pensais pas que le grand _Kanda_ irait jusqu'à me payer une visite tous les jours, » fit soudain Lavi, ce qui tira Kanda hors de ses pensées.

La voix du futur Bookman n'était plus aussi enjouée qu'elle l'avait été, et ça pouvait se comprendre suite à ses journées d'incarcérations et sa fatigue extrême, mais le doux sourire que le rouquin lui offrit en se retournant vers lui, certifia pour sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Lavi et pas d'une des manigances de Lulubelle.

« Sache que je ne viens pas de mon plein gré, imbécile, » railla Kanda en entrant dans la chambre. « J'te ramène juste un truc que Krory voulait que tu aies avant son départ en mission. »

Intrigué, Lavi se redressa contre son oreiller, ignorant les piques de douleurs qui traversaient tout son corps dès qu'il se mouvait. Kanda quant à lui, déposa un sac cartonné sur la table de nuit, près des vases fleuris que lui avaient apportés Lenalee et Miranda dans la matinée. Il s'agissait de Comic Strips que Krory avait ramené de Suisse. Aucun doute, ça allait vraiment plaire à Lavi.

Néanmoins, le blessé ne sauta pas tout intrigué sur le sac pour voir ce qu'il renfermait. Non, ce dernier reporta son regard vers Kanda qui s'était apprêté à quitter la pièce. La dernière fois qu'il avait « discuté » avec Kanda, Lavi se rappelait avoir encore le cerveau flouté par les calmants et n'avait pas été au courant de toute l'histoire. Dans son délire, il avait alors sorti à Kanda tout sourire qu'il « espérait que la prochaine fois, c'était Lenalee qui viendrait l'aider à prendre sa douche et pas cette vieille folle ».

Ça lui avait valu une gifle de la part de la vieille folle en question qui se tenait près de Kanda et un soupir excédé de la part du bretteur.

« On m'a raconté… » commença donc Lavi qui profita du fait que Kanda n'était pas en proie à sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, et visiblement, capable de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. « Pour tout ce qui s'est déroulé depuis l'incident dans la branche Américaine. »

Il est vrai qu'il avait raté une bonne partie de l'histoire à s'être fait enlever par les Noé d'entrée de jeu. Et ça s'appelait Bookman ? Quelle ironie du sort.

« Merci d'être revenu pour Allen, » compléta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, loin d'être moqueur. « Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous vous êtes bien entendus sur ce coup-là. »

Kanda plissa les yeux, méfiant. S'il savait ce que le maudit était en train de lui faire vivre à jouer à cache-cache... S'il savait dans quelle sombre frustration cette pousse de soja le poussait constamment…

« Et j'en ai conclu que tu as aussi réussi à entrer en contact avec lui, » ajouta-t-il de façon plus énigmatique. « Et que tu caches des petits secrets concernant cette correspondance. »

« Ce n'est pas des petits secrets ! » se braqua aussitôt Kanda qui regrettait de ne pas avoir Mugen sous la main pour lui offrir une menace directe. « Je prends simplement des précautions au lieu de hurler à la moitié du Q.G. qui souhaite sa capture immédiate, un potentiel moyen de pouvoir le retrouver ! »

« Oh, Maréchal Yû profite d'être peu surveillé pour communiquer avec notre Paria adoré… » répondit Lavi, plus sournoisement.

Si Lavi ne paraissait pas si amaigri dans sa blouse de patient de l'aile médicale, il l'aurait étranglé à mains nues.

« Tu la veux celle-là ? » siffla Kanda à son encontre tout en désignant une main destructrice.

Mais visiblement, cet échange eut dont d'apaiser l'esprit encore torturé de l'archiviste, et le petit rire qui le prit calma les ardeurs brutes du bretteur. Visiblement, son petit séjour n'avait pas changé l'homme qu'était Lavi. Et en un sens, Kanda dut s'avouer qu'il préférait que ça soit ainsi.

« D'ailleurs, t'es sûr que tu n'as pas gagné ton statut de Maréchal dans une pochette surprise ? » ajouta le rouquin, index contre son menton. « Si mes côtes ne me faisaient pas souffrir, j'aurais explosé de rire quand Komui m'a annoncé ta promotion. »

S'en était trop. Kanda pouvait laisser couler certains affronts à son encontre quand on était quelqu'un d'alité après des mois chez les Noé, mais toutes bonnes choses avaient ses limites.

« J'me barre. Dès ton réveil tu me saoules déjà, » trancha Kanda en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Quand la porte se referma derrière le bretteur, Lavi ferma un instant les yeux et sourit doucement. Il était au courant quant au sacrifice énorme qu'avait fait Kanda en revenant à la Congrégation et acceptant le statut de Maréchal. Le rouquin n'était pas bête, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de plaindre Yû. Alors il avait opté pour un brin de plaisanterie, espérant pouvoir énerver le kendoka d'une colère amicale.

Kanda quant à lui, resta un instant immobilisé devant la porte fermée, presque surpris de voir que Timcanpy battait des ailes silencieusement dans le couloir, enveloppe en bouche.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et le bretteur s'était pris à presque s'inquiéter, normalement habitué aux réponses rapides du maudit. Il cacha donc son soulagement, et reprit contenance.

« Tss, si ton objectif est de te faire chopper par le Central, c'est ça continue de te balader en plein jour dans un couloir aussi fréquenté que celui-ci… » s'exaspéra le brun en fixant Tim' d'un air mauvais. « Avec qui plus est, la lettre de Moyashi dans la bouche ! » ajouta-t-il plus ardemment en lui arrachant vivement l'enveloppe des dents.

Timcanpy lui montra les crocs mais vint finalement se dissimuler dans le gilet que portait actuellement Kanda dépourvu d'uniforme aujourd'hui, et l'humain le laissa faire, guidé par son impatience et la petite angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la semaine.

Ainsi, il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et ouvrit la lettre, constatant avec quiétude que l'écriture du maudit avait repris une certaine finesse que la dernière n'avait pas et qui avait trahi son mal-être du moment.

 _« Salut, KandAbruti._

 _Désolé pour l'attente de la réponse. J'avais besoin de Timcanpy afin d'éclaircir quelque chose. »_

Il laissa échapper un petit « pfft » suite au surnom très recherché, puis reprit finalement sa lecture, ne remarquant pas que l'esquisse d'un sourire s'était emparée de ses lèvres.

 _« Un homme ayant travaillé pour les a été de passage en Autriche, il m'a conté une partie de son voyage, c'était intéressant. D'où le dernier paragraphe de ma dernière lettre. »_

Visiblement, le Moyashi continuait ses recherches quant au Quatorzième. Comme il avait annoncé à Johnny et à Kanda avant son départ, il devait impérativement apprendre à connaître Neah D. Campbell afin d'avoir un avantage sur lui –et ça ne les avait pas trop rassuré sur le coup mais à cet instant-là, le maudit avait su être convaincant-. De leur côté, Kanda n'avait rien appris de plus sur les Noé ou à propos de ce fameux nom de famille qui était sorti des abimes il y a peu.

Chacun faisait sa part du travail, finalement.

 _« Tiens donc, tu me guideras jusqu'à la tombe d'Alma ? J'ai pensé que tu aurais trop de fierté pour daigner me proposer ce genre de chose. Ce sera donc avec joie que j'irai me recueillir avec toi. »_

« Si tu sortais un peu de ta cachette, oui… » maugréa Kanda qui espérait que la petite pousse de soja consente à lui fournir quelques informations cruciales quant à sa planque.

S'il ne le faisait pas, il finirait par menacer son golem de façon très sérieuse afin qu'il crache le morceau.

 _« Si tu veux tout savoir, actuellement, un seul pays nous sépare. »_

« Je suis revenu au Q.G., sombre andouille… »

Certes, voilà enfin qu'il déliait un peu sa langue, mais ça ne l'aidait en rien. Quand il était en Pologne, savoir qu'un seul pays s'interposait entre le leur ne l'aurait définitivement pas aidé plus que ça. Cet idiot n'avait aucune envie de lui fournir des indices précis.

 _« PS (qui enrichit ta culture) : Savais-tu qu'aux Pays-Bas, à la naissance d'un enfant, les Néerlandais ont pour habitude de faire déguster à leurs amis, voisins ou connaissances, des petites biscottes recouvertes de boule d'anis ? Si c'est une fille, ils seront roses, et si ce sont des bleus, c'est un garçon. Je trouve ça touchant. (attention Bakanda, si toi et ton royal cynisme décrète de ne pas y gouter, tu pourrais vexer les jeunes parents !)_

 _A.W. »_

 _Toujours à parler de bouffe celui-là…_ s'échauffa Kanda qui était incapable de mener une enquête poussée avec si peu d'indice quant à sa localisation. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un poids sur ses épaules s'évanouir et alléger son cœur le temps d'un instant. La pousse de soja était toujours bien vivante, et égale à lui-même. Et puis, si Timcanpy ne paniquait pas, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être en danger à l'heure actuelle.

« Toujours pas décidé à me guider jusqu'à lui ? » marmonna Kanda à l'adresse du petit corps de Timcanpy qui apparut à la lumière lorsqu'il ouvrit son gilet.

Pour toute réponse, le golem glissa jusqu'au dos de l'Exorciste afin de se protéger du regard noir qui lui avait tiré Kanda.

Puis, après un soupir résigné, Kanda se détacha du mur, et quitta l'aile médicale. Et ce qu'il ne vit jamais, ce fut le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait Lavi à cet instant-là, tapi près de la porte qu'il avait entrouverte afin de tomber sur un Yû Kanda plongé dans une profonde lecture. Le sourire inconscient qu'il avait tiré durant une bonne partie de sa lecture ne se détacherait pas de sitôt de la mémoire du futur Bookman.

O

Allen Walker se décourageait, et pourtant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, loin de là. Mais les mois de recherches et tout ce qu'il apprenait quant à la famille Campbell ne l'aidaient en rien à comprendre comment il pourrait faire pour arrêter le Noé de s'agiter en lui. Son maître l'avait prévenu après tout, c'était ça, son destin. Être avalé par l'esprit de Neah et lui servir d'hôte jusqu'au bout. Mais Allen n'y avait pas cru, et s'était juré de ne jamais abandonner.

Une fillette debout à côté de lui dont les cheveux sombres flottaient doucement dans le vent provenant de la mer en face d'eux, rangea les feuilles encrées dans un livre qu'elle referma et qu'elle déposa sur le sable près d'elle en s'asseyant. Elle et Allen restèrent silencieux un moment à fixer le soleil qui se couchait dans le lointain, apportant une douce couleur orangée à l'étendue d'eau.

« Tes théories sont loin d'être fausses, Allen, » lui fit-elle, ses doigts caressant avec douceur la première de couverture. « Mais les solutions que tu te tues à chercher ne donneront rien. Elles sont toutes inutiles. »

Son index vint suivre l'incurvation des lettres dorées qui ensemble, produisaient le nom .

Allen quant à lui, quitta des yeux le soleil éclatant de fin d'après-midi, et reporta un regard flegmatique vers Road Kamelot, nullement sur ses gardes. Il commençait à être habitué à sa présence et en silence, la fillette avait passé en revue toutes les notes et idées qu'avait prises le maudit durant ses diverses recherches pour ensuite lui donner son verdict. Et en réalité, il s'était douté de sa conclusion.

« La seule solution pour mettre fin au Noé en toi, c'est de mettre fin à _tes_ jours, » fit-elle ensuite, tirant ses bras en arrière pour prendre appui dans le sable frais. « Et même si tu y parvenais, pas sûr que Neah te laisse terminer la sale besogne. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne m'étais pas attardé sur la question, » lui avoua Allen en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le sable, tout en fermant les yeux pour inspirer l'air frais que lui offrait le vent marin.

Les yeux de la Noé du rêve restèrent un instant rivés jusqu'au livre ancien –elle s'était même demandé par quel miracle Allen avait pu se le procurer- puis s'allongea près d'Allen, sur le ventre, son index traçant pensivement des lignes dans le sable.

« Ou alors, tu peux essayer d'entrer en contact avec Neah… et signer avec lui un accord, » glissa-t-elle, distraitement.

Le maudit pivota aussitôt sa tête jusqu'à elle, soudain bien intéressé. Il savait que la fillette ne lui disait pas tout –et l'inverse aurait été étonnant-, et il se mit à espérer pendant un instant que tout ceci ne s'agissait pas un piège conçu de toutes pièces.

« Quel genre d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Mais soudain, quelque chose se déposa entre ses jambes et attira aussitôt son attention, étant sans cesse sur le qui-vive quand il s'agissait de menaces extérieures. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe froissée et d'apercevoir Timcanpy voler juste au-dessus de lui.

« Tiens, tiens, une réponse de Monsieur Couteau-de-Cuisine ? » se hasarda Road, petit sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, tout en faisant glisser son doigt entre les grains vermeils.

Ne se souciant pas de la présence de la Noé en robe blanche allongée à à peine un mètre de lui, Allen tapota amicalement ce qui semblait être le crâne du golem et referma ses doigts gantés autour du message conservé dans l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit le battant, Timcanpy creusait un trou dans le sable pour s'y loger et Road se redressa en position assise pour river vers lui un regard prononcé.

Allen ne se soucia pas de la présence de la Noé.

 _« Oui, j'te montrerai si tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta putain de cachette ! Fini les devinettes ! »_

Dès la première phrase, Allen laissa échapper un rire qui surprit la Noé. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le maudit avait fait tomber le masque réfléchi et désillusionné qu'il arborait depuis un temps déjà. Ainsi, elle ne le coupa pas dans sa lecture, et demeura silencieuse à scruter la moindre de ses expressions.

 _« Pourquoi t'es pas né aux Pays Bas ? Je t'aurais étouffé dès la naissance avec ces bonbons, histoire qu'on en parle plus ! Tu saoules, Moyashi ! C'est quoi ce foutu indice du pays entre le tien et le mien ? Sais-tu combien de pays sont limitrophes de la Pologne ?! »_

Allen fut pris d'un frisson d'effroi, remarquant que l'expéditeur de ce message avait cédé pendant un temps à ses pulsions. Ça pouvait aussi se lire à l'écriture plus raide et à l'encre qui avait presque déchiré le papier. C'est qu'il n'en démoderait pas, dit donc.

Puis, il lui sembla que Kanda avait fait une pause dans son écrit, car la suite était rédigée de façon plus nette –mais toujours bourrée de fautes d'orthographe- et l'encre paraissait légèrement différente.

 _« Autre chose, j'ai pas voulu te le dire avant parce qu'on n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le sauver de l'état dans lequel on l'a trouvé, mais on a récupéré Lavi en vie. Pas le grand-père, mais notre idiot de lapin est bien entre les murs du Q.G. actuellement. Lee le coucoune à un point, s'en est maladif. Komui va certainement commettre le meurtre de cet imbécile dès son réveil. Et pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ? »_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, soulagé. Ce paragraphe venait de le réconforter en si peu de temps. Lavi était bien vivant et protégé au quartier général. Certes, il eu de la peine pour le grand-père de son ami, mais ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir, apaisé.

Il n'en glissa pas mot à Road qui la fixait toujours de ses yeux clairs, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était au courant.

 _« Je te le répète, si tu t'obstines à rester dans ton coin, je ne dirais plus rien._

 _Ne m'oblige pas à sonder chaque petit village de l'Europe centrale, et à m'énerver ce qui me poussera à égorger chaque paysan qui me dira ne pas t'avoir vu ! »_

Malgré la folie dangereuse que dévoilait Kanda dans ses mots et qui terminait le message de façon si abrupte, Allen fut touché. À vrai dire, il aurait pensé que Kanda abandonne rapidement, ce dernier lâchant prématurément les rênes quand il savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

« Est-ce de l'amour ? » s'enquit soudain Road silencieuse jusqu'ici.

Pris de court, Allen manqua de peu de déchirer en deux la feuille entre ses mains et porta un regard stupéfié et affolé vers la fillette qui ne paraissait pas perturbé le moins du monde. Son expression restait profondément neutre.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'écria-t-il, rouge, lettre contre son torse comme pour dissimuler les écrits de son correspondant.

Cette fois-ci, Road rit de façon presque affectueuse, et reporta vers lui un regard désolé.

« Nettoie-moi cet air scandalisé, Al'… »

« Road… » l'avertit Allen qui savait pourtant qu'il serait difficile de se cacher alors que son pouvoir pouvait fouiller son âme.

« Chez nous, on ne se prend pas la tête pour si peu, » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. « L'un des jumeaux ne jure que par les hommes, et tu ne verras jamais Fiddler avec une femme dans son lit. »

Allen osa à peine lui rappeler que les Noé n'étaient en rien des exemples, et tenta d'oublier les informations sorties sans pudeur par la jeune Noé. À la Congrégation de l'Ombre c'était une autre histoire. Si jamais le Central venait à apprendre que le grand Allen Walker s'était entiché d'un autre homme, il ne payait pas cher de sa peau, et ça accumulerait une autre peine sur sa tête. La belle affaire.

« Vous êtes trop étouffé par votre Dieu et son éthique… Pour absolument tout… » reprit-elle dans une expression presque peinée.

« Et ça vous donne le droit d'anéantir l'humanité ? » grinça Allen entre ses dents. « Peut-être que certaines morales peuvent vous paraître extrêmes, mais ça ne justifie pas vos agissements. »

Et pourtant Allen Walker était sur une plage reculée du monde aux côtés de Road Kamelot sans même craindre la fillette. Si le chef de l'organisation Centrale, Luberier, voyait ça, il aurait eu un infarctus instantané.

Ils retombèrent donc tous les deux dans un lourd silence, la Noé ne se donnant pas la peine de lui répondre. Allen replongea son regard dans la lettre froissée, relisant d'un air ailleurs le paragraphe à propos de Lavi.

« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de venir, s'il te manque tant et s'il veut à ce point courir au suicide ? » intervint soudain Road qui à l'aide de son don, avait très vite compris les mots que portait cette missive.

Allen lui reporta un regard dubitatif, se demandant bien si cette question était sincère ou non, ou si la fillette tentait encore une fois de se moquer de lui ou de lui faire la morale. Mais l'expression franche de l'ainée du clan le déstabilisa et il se prit à lui répondre de façon tout aussi honnête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie encore une fois sa vie, » lui fit-il en se lançant dans une contemplation pensive de la mer grise. « Je souhaite pour lui une vie enfin paisible et loin de toute menace. Il le mérite amplement après ce qu'il a vécu. »

Un hochement de tête de la part de Road fut suffisant, et elle scruta un instant ce qu'elle avait tracé dans le sable. Elle sentait une perturbation distincte chez Allen, indice qui permettait de constater qu'au fond, Allen était attristé à devoir procéder ainsi, mais la détermination qu'elle put aussi lire brouillait tout le reste.

Puis, la petite se leva agilement et retira d'une main les grains de sable qui s'étaient piégés dans sa robe. Il était temps de partir.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu… ? » lui demanda fermement Allen en la scrutant de façon prononcée.

Elle ne lui avait jamais offert une réponse franche jusque-là, si bien que le blandinet avait fini par laisser tomber, ayant des problèmes plus importants à régler. Mais ce soir-là, il semblait résolu à obtenir une réponse. Road se retourna vers lui, contemplant le visage d'Allen Walker éclairé par la lune derrière elle.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis se lança avant de disparaître :

« Crois-le ou non… Tu me manqueras, Allen Walker. »

« Attends ! »

Mais il était trop tard, son corps s'était déjà évanoui dans le vent de la nuit, et la main d'Allen tirée devant lui se referma autour du vide. Mais en abaissant cette main, alors qu'il croyait ne plus rien pouvoir soutirer de Road aujourd'hui, ses pupilles grises cendrées vinrent se déposer là où la Kamelot avait procédé à des tracés dans le sable froid.

 _« Propose-lui un an »_

Était-il écrit, employant une belle calligraphie.

Allen ne fut pas long à comprendre que ce message lui était entièrement destiné, et il plissa les yeux, étudiant chaque mot apposé dans le sable, mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre sa signification. Il tenta un regard autour de lui afin de potentiellement tomber sur Road, mais cette dernière paraissait être réellement repartie près des siens.

Puis le vent qui s'élevait brassa les grains de sable et vinrent brouiller le dernier message laissé par Road pour lui.

* * *

 _J'aime beaucoup trop Road, vous avez dû le remarquer. J'adore les interactions qu'elle peut avoir avec Allen, c'est un personnage complexe et sympathique à utiliser._

 _Lavi est de retour dans le game, je l'aime aussi beaucoup celui-là. Et puis son retour à un peu soulagé notre petit Allen en plein dans la tourmente :D_

 _Ayant eu peu de retour pour le dernier chapitre, je commence à flipper, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que cette histoire vaut le coup d'être continuée :o N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il faudrait potentiellement changer, ou quelques remarques qui pourraient m'aider !_

 _À très vite : )_


	5. Prenez garde aux curiosités

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Prenez garde aux curiosités  
** _-''-_

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kanda. »

La place vacante aux côtés de Kanda sur le banc du jardin accueillit donc Lenalee aux cheveux à présent aussi longs qu'autrefois. Komui ne cessait de complimenter sa coiffure dès qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs mais la jeune femme l'avait menacé de couper tout court si jamais son frère ne cessait pas de faire une fixette sur ses propres cheveux.

Lavi aussi paraissait apprécier la douce chevelure de la Chinoise, puisqu'au réveil, il l'avait détaillé de bas en haut, et n'avait pu dissimuler une teinte rosée qui s'était emparée de ses joues.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour discuter potin aujourd'hui, surtout pas avec Yû Kanda. Le bretteur fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris par la présence de Lenalee qui l'avait rejoint pendant qu'il lisait un rapport de mission, alors que cette dernière semblait ne pas avoir digéré le fait que Kanda cachait délibérément des choses à propos d'Allen.

« Hum… » lui répondit brièvement Kanda en un simple hochement de tête pour ensuite reprendre sa lecture.

Jusqu'à présent, son anniversaire n'avait jamais été quelque chose qui l'avait beaucoup importé. Chaque année, il ne s'en rappelait que pour une simple et unique raison : ses compagnons de route le lui souhaitaient.

Lenalee ne sembla pas s'offusquer quant à sa faible élocution, et contempla un instant le jardin du quartier général fleuri en ce début de juin. Il y avait peu de passage dans ce coin du jardin, et le calme était parfait pour méditer un peu ou reposer son esprit quelque temps, loin de l'activité incessante de la Congrégation.

« Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, Kanda, » reprit-elle après quelques minutes, poings serrés contre ses cuisses. « Comment es-tu au courant pour Allen ? Es-tu entré en communication avec lui ? »

Décidément, tout aussi têtue qu'Allen, celle la. Kanda lui adressa un regard blasé mais quelque part, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses questions étaient on ne peut plus légitimes.

« T'es lourde, » lâcha-t-il sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux.

« Mets-toi un peu à notre place. Tu ne peux pas débarquer la bouche en cœur et nous annoncer que tout va bien et qu'on n'a pas intérêt à poser de questions, » s'élança-t-elle avec détermination. « C'est à croire que tu nous mens et que tu n'en sais rien. »

Peut-être avait-il mal joué son tour et qu'il n'avait fait qu'apporter encore plus de doute dans le cœur des autres membres de la Congrégation, mais Kanda n'avait pourtant fait qu'obéir au Moyashi pour une fois. Et voilà que ça lui retombait dessus.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier ton mutisme, tu sais, » ajouta-t-elle un peu plus calmement, yeux plissés à son encontre. « Je suis simplement pour l'instant la seule à avoir osé te le dire en face. »

« L'organisation centrale te tient trop à l'œil pour que je puisse te dire quoi que ce soit, » lui déclara le bretteur en refermant abruptement le rapport entre ses mains. « La rumeur court que toi et lui entretenait une relation. »

La Chinoise rougit aussitôt et l'expression scandalisée et embarrassée que lui offrit Lenalee aurait presque fait rire sarcastiquement le Japonais si le sujet de discussion n'était pas hautement sérieux. Il disait vrai, Lenalee était celle que les Corbeaux suivaient de près, Luberier étant persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Allen reprendrait contact avec la jeune femme qu'il semblait tant avoir dans son cœur.

« Mais c'est grotesque ! » s'exclama-t-elle, toujours rouge de gêne. « Et puis, je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« Ça implique qu'ils apprendront forcément si tu sais comment localiser Moyashi, et je ne paierais pas cher pour ta peau vu l'impasse où nous nous trouvons actuellement. »

Lenalee se calma, analysant les dires de son interlocuteur et finit par abaisser les yeux, pensive. Kanda avait raison dire se méfier du Central désormais. Les limites entre alliés et ennemis semblaient si floues à présent, mais la Congrégation et le Central ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'entrer en pleine guerre civile, ça ferait bien trop plaisir aux Noé.

« Fais attention… » fit soudain Lenalee d'une voix plus douce, scrutant un point invisible quelque part dans le jardin. « Même en étant Maréchal, le Central tentera toujours à te guetter de loin. »

« Qu'ils continuent de croire que Moyashi et moi on se hait, ça me fera des vacances, » fut la simple réponse de Kanda en se levant tout en évitant le regard soudain curieux de la jeune femme.

Lenalee se leva elle aussi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kanda avoue un jour tout haut qu'il ne détestait pas Allen. Certes, elle et la plupart des Exorcistes avaient fini par comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas être de la haine au vu des fois où les deux hommes se cherchaient bien trop alors que l'indifférence aurait été une arme préférable. Mais de là à lui avouer ça comme s'il lui demandait le sel à table, c'était déjà un progrès dans la personnalité du bretteur.

Mais elle fut coupée par ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Timcanpy voleter jusqu'à eux, derrière Kanda qui rangeait le rapport dans la musette qu'il avait avec lui. Ça faisait bien quelques jours que Lenalee ne l'avait pas vu dans l'enceinte. Oui, elle savait que le Central ne devait pas être au courant du retour de Tim' ou le golem pourrait mal finir entre leurs mains, mais elle pouvait toujours le trouver perché sur le crâne de Link, caché sous le manteau de Kanda ou bien dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux à elle.

« Oh, il détient une lettre, » remarqua Lenalee une fois que Timcanpy fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

Elle récupéra la lettre que Timcanpy lui céda plus ou moins, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse étudier l'enveloppe mordillée par endroits, une main puissante lui arracha sa trouvaille. Immobilisée dans la surprise, Lenalee jeta un regard interloqué vers Kanda qui la fixait avec de gros yeux, agité. Sa main était tirée en arrière, comme pour apposer une barrière psychique entre elle et cette bien étrange enveloppe.

Dans le geste soudain du kendoka, une partie du battant s'était détachée, et là, sous les yeux confus de la Chinoise, quelque chose s'échappa de l'enveloppe maintenue à l'envers, et glissa avec légèreté à leurs pieds.

Timcanpy battit plus fortement des ailes tout en fixant Kanda, des gouttelettes de sueur semblaient perler de son petit corps rond, et Kanda écarquilla les yeux dans la sidération. Lui et Lenalee s'étaient figés, mais la jeune femme paraissait perdue, son regard passant de l'objet déposé sur les dalles en pierre, jusqu'à un Kanda mortifié.

Leurs réactions étaient justifiées. Car le ruban qui gisait à leurs pieds, aux couleurs rouges, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Allen Walker.

« Ne va rien t'imaginer… » l'avertit durement Kanda en reprenant soudainement contenance, la menaçant en silence de ne pas en faire tout un plat.

D'un geste rapide, Kanda se pencha pour récupérer le ruban et ensuite agripper sans douceur Timcanpy par le corps.

« Fais un peu gaffe à qui tu refourgues ces lettres ! » lui siffla-t-il, agacé d'avoir vu sa couverture était levée de cette façon.

Timcanpy tenta de se débattre tout en battant des ailes, et quand il le lâcha enfin, le golem vint se réfugier derrière Lenalee tout en lui montrant les dents. Puis, Kanda osa un autre regard vers la Chinoise, se sentant soudain un peu idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'allait croire Lenalee, sérieusement ?

« Tu communiques en secret avec Allen par l'intermédiaire de Tim', c'est bien ça ? » l'interrogea Lenalee, qui contre toute attente, resta calme.

Kanda bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en rangeant prestement l'enveloppe et le ruban dans la musette qu'il referma et tira contre son épaule, mais Lenalee continua :

« Tout de même… Tu aurais pu nous le dire. »

Était-il fou ? Ou venait-il réellement de voir un petit sourire en coin de la part de la jeune femme. On aurait dit que ça l'amusait grandement, et Kanda n'apprécia pas vraiment. Il serra les dents et enserra douloureusement la hanse de son sac.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que tu veux savoir, c'est qu'il va bien, non ? » lâcha-t-il en envoyant des éclairs à Timcanpy qui le narguait derrière la jeune fille.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire quelques mots. Il me manque à _moi aussi,_ tu sais. »

Il se permit d'ignorer le sous-entendu dans la phase de la jeune femme et haussa les épaules de façon désinvolte.

« Tes efforts n'apporteront rien. Il ne nous dira jamais où il se trouve, » répliqua-t-il.

Lenalee soupira, Kanda avait deviné qu'elle aussi aurait cherché par écrit à savoir où il se situait. Mais cette partie de cache-cache était imprudente. Il y avait trop de participants dangereux pour la survie de la pousse de soja et les enjeux ne permettaient aucun un pas de travers.

« Tu penses pouvoir l'aider… ? » reprit-elle d'une petite voix, ses yeux rivés vers le sac qui contenait une lettre venant de la plume d'Allen lui-même.

Il fut prêt à lui sortir sèchement qu'il n'était pas devin, mais il eut de la pitié pour elle. Comme elle l'avait dit plutôt, il suffisait de se mettre à leur place pour comprendre leur frustration.

« J'en sais trop rien. Il est têtu, j'ai bien trop souvent envie de le baffer, » répondit-il, ce qui n'était en rien un mensonge.

Lenalee hocha la tête, et finit par sourire tristement, sujette à de vifs souvenirs qui rassemblaient tous ses amis. Sa famille. Une époque qui semblait révolue et inapte à se reproduire.

« Mais si tu crois que je vais abandonner, c'est mal me connaître, » ajouta Kanda en tournant les talons, concédant que s'acharner à apaiser plus amplement la Chinoise ne mènerait à rien.

« Très bien alors… Ramène Allen à la maison. »

De dos, Kanda put pourtant clairement ressentir l'espoir dans lequel venait de se bercer Lenalee. Il se stoppa donc, dans la nette intention de lui reprocher d'être si naïve, mais ses propres mots lui restèrent coincés au travers de la gorge.

Cet espoir, il le ressentait aussi, pourtant. Il le ressentait comme Lenalee, et souhaitait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. C'était étonnant. C'était si nouveau, si unique. Il peinait à se souvenir d'une fois où il avait tenté de se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à quelque chose qui paraissait si loin.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il crut penser à travers les yeux de Lenalee Lee.

« Tu sais, j'ai trouvé ça très courageux de ta part, » ajouta-t-elle. « Revenir pour Allen comme tu l'as fait, et nous porter mainforte contre les Noé, une seconde fois. »

« Ce n'est pas du courage. »

Kanda étant toujours de dos, Lenalee ne fut donc pas capable d'entrevoir l'expression qu'il avait à cet instant-là. Elle se contenta donc de sourire doucement et de hocher la tête, mains jointes derrière elle.

« Je vais rendre visite à Lavi. À tout à l'heure pour ton gâteau d'anniversaire, » finit-elle sur une note taquine.

Après un « tss » bien placé, Kanda reprit sa route, et Timcanpy préféra rester pour un temps avec Lenalee, non sans lancer quelques regards boudeurs vers Kanda qui entreprit une marche sous le soleil couchant.

Les rayons orangés se répercutaient contre les dalles grises qui dirigeaient le sentier menant aux bâtiments abritant tout le personnel de la Congrégation. Kanda marcha sans se presser, profitant de la fin de journée où la température était abaissée pour se servir un bol d'air frais, brassant ses longs cheveux derrière lui.

Il crut pouvoir tenir bon et attendre d'avoir rejoint sa chambre pour ouvrir la lettre du Moyashi, mais encore une fois, il écouta son cœur et profita du fait qu'il était seul à emprunter le sentier de pierre pour ouvrir la musette et récupérer l'enveloppe accompagnée du ruban en tissu qu'il étudia.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Allen Walker avait toujours porté le même style de ruban autour de son cou, se mariant d'une façon ou d'une autre à la marque équivoque inscrite sur son visage. Par crainte qu'on ne le croise avec un objet à conviction aussi criard que celui-ci, Kanda le rangea dans le sac, et ouvrit sans attendra l'enveloppe que Timcanpy avait cette fois-ci bien mordillée.

Étonnant, derrière ces gaffes, Kanda pouvait presque croire que le golem d'Allen était lui aussi anxieux. Mais il ne chercha pas à résoudre un énième mystère, et commença donc sa lecture.

 _« Mon cher Bakanda,_

 _Nous sommes le 6 juin aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, on le sera quand tu vas ouvrir cette lettre. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ta date d'anniversaire (et j'ai cru aussi comprendre que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te le souhaite -) ), ainsi donc, joyeux anniversaire Kanda (le ruban n'est pas un cadeau en soi, j'ai juste pas envie de le perdre à nouveau, hein). »_

Ainsi donc, malgré tous les problèmes que souhaitait régler Allen dans son coin tout seul comme un grand, il se tenait informé de la date et en plus de ça, se rappelait de l'anniversaire du bretteur. À cette réalisation, Kanda sourit d'ironie, tout en feignant ne pas avoir senti son cœur s'agiter lors de la lecture des premiers mots.

 _« Ça te fait quoi ? Vingt-et-un ans maintenant ? Quel vieillard. »_

« Dit celui aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il a tout juste dix-sept ans… » se prit à marmonner Kanda qui continua sa marche sans même prendre la peine de voir où il allait réellement.

Bien que son réel âge soit finalement bien trop complexe à calculer et un peu abstrait, Kanda ne s'en formula pas, conscient dans un coin de son esprit qu'un petit curieux avait très certainement fouillé dans les dossiers de Komui pour avoir sorti précisément l'âge qu'on lui avait administré lors de sa « naissance ». Et sans raison aucune, il se mit à penser à cet idiot de Lavi. Que cet imbécile l'ait crié sous tous les toits dès l'occasion venue, ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Ça expliquerait aussi le fait qu'il eut connu prénom si tôt après leur rencontre.

 _« Je suis si soulagé pour Lavi. Si dans un élan de bonté tu vas lui rendre visite, enserre-le pour moi, veux-tu. Et d'un autre côté, toutes mes condoléances pour Bookman. J'espère que Lavi tient le choc. »_

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup…

 _« J'espère que tu as calmé tes pulsions meurtrières, ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur tu sais. En plus, je suis sûr que même toi, tu ne sais pas à combien s'élèvent les pays entourant la Pologne, arrête un peu de crâner. »_

Un bref souvenir lui vint en mémoire, concernant la hargne soudaine qu'il avait eue durant le dernier message qu'il avait écrit au Moyashi. Mais il l'avait amplement mérité. Ce retour sur terre fit lui fit alors grincer des dents, mais la suite lui fit froncer les sourcils, sceptique.

« _J'ai des raisons de croire que mon maître est toujours en vie. Je te tiens au courant. »_

Kanda se figea, et relit plus de trois fois cette simple et unique phrase qui paraissait perdue au milieu de toutes les autres. Il savait que malgré les apparences, Allen avait été proche de Marian Cross qui avait veillé sur lui à sa façon après la mort de Mana. Psychologiquement, cet homme était comme un second père, et sa perte l'avait on ne peut plus bouleversé.

Le maudit avait beau se tuer à la tâche pour dissimuler ses émotions, les jours qui avaient suivi, il était difficile de ne pas percevoir le cœur brisé du garçon.

Et voilà qu'il se lançait dans une nouvelle mission, très certainement risquée au vu du sort qu'avait subi le Maréchal aux mains d'Apocryphos. Cet ennemi était bien la personne que redoutait le plus Exorcistes et Noé confondus, c'est dire.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas faire tout le travail tout seul ! Même si c'était son histoire, il se devait de souffler un peu et intelligemment partager ce fardeau. Kanda allait le zigouiller pour sûr lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

 _« PS : Savais-tu qu'il y avait plus de 1500 sortes de saucisses en Allemagne ? Je me tâte à m'y installer._

 _A.W. »_

« Comment peut-il passer du coq à l'âne sans la moindre pression ! » hurla Kanda qui avait rangé son sang-froid au placard.

Dans un geste enragé, il roula la feuille en boule dans ses mains, la jeta au sol et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas trancher le beau buisson à sa droite à l'aide de Mugen qui le titillait à sa hanche. Il préférait clairement plus que Lavi l'appelle par son prénom une bonne centaine de fois sans interruption plutôt que d'avoir à nouveau à faire à un post-scriptum de la sorte alors que le maudit annonçait une seconde mission suicide.

Mais malgré la colère qui ébouillantait le sang tout entier de Kanda, le soir même, la lettre du 6 juin défroissée rejoint toutes les autres dans le tiroir de son bureau.

O

Ce fut une première. L'assiette de frite déposée en face d'Allen Walker restait encore intouchée, et de ses yeux rougis et gonflés, il scrutait méchamment l'homme assis en face de lui dans le petit café allemand. Dégustant calmement son café, un bras tiré contre le dossier de la banquette derrière lui, cette personne aux longs cheveux roux ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par les orbes cendrées d'Allen qui lui envoyaient des éclairs meurtriers.

Hormis ces cheveux attachés en arrière, le rouquin n'avait pas fait mine de se cacher en dissimulant son visage emblématique, comme si la situation actuelle était parfaitement normale et que le monde ne le croyait pas mort.

« Arrête un peu de chouiner, et bouffe, » lui ordonna-t-il finalement, lassé par les regards acerbes que lui lançait le plus jeune. « C'est sur ta note de toute manière. Alors autant ne gâcher aucune miette. »

« Je n'ai pas pleuré ! » lui hurla aussitôt Allen sans même remarquer que la plupart des clients du café avaient jeté vers lui un regard interloqué.

Il avait encore bien du mal à croire que l'homme lui faisant face à cet instant précis n'était autre que son ancien maître, Cross Marian, celui-ci supposé mort. De plus, Allen avait été témoin du souvenir d'Apocryphos abattant Cross à l'aide de l'Innocence _Judgement_. Alors oui, il était encore un peu dérouté, et surtout, en colère noire.

« Si on omet toutes les choses que tu as faites, comme hurler, me taper, m'insulter, encore hurler, ameuter les vigiles, me jeter mon verre de vin à la figure et accessoirement le _casser_ … Tu as aussi _pleuré_ , » ajouta Cross en déposant calmement la tasse de café dans la petite assiette prévue à cet escient.

Allen serra les dents vivement, s'empêchant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait surement.

Après nombre de recherches, il avait fini par apprendre l'emplacement exact de son maître, et plongé dans une rage sans nom en apprenant qu'il était bien toujours en vie, était rentré sans aucune pudeur dans le lieu en question.

C'était dans une maison close à Düsseldorf que Cross s'était réfugié à cet instant-là ? Eh ben il irait l'extirper de là de ses propres mains. Et c'est qu'il avait fait tout en ayant ignoré son cœur qui s'était serré à la vue de son maître en vie. Certes, si deux femmes à demi-dénudée ne s'étaient pas cajolées contre son maitre quand il était tombé sur lui, il aurait hautement apprécié, mais la vie ne lui faisait jamais de cadeau.

Quand il avait débarqué dans le salon où s'esclaffait sans honte le Maréchal –ex Maréchal ?-, verre de vin à la main, le roux était tombé des nus et il eut à peine le temps de se défendre avant qu'une furie blanche ne lui ait sauté dessus.

« _Tu viens de t'endetter encore plus à être rentré comme un bourrin ici et avoir foutu ta pagaille, sache-le,_ » lui avait fait Cross une fois dehors, le nez ensanglanté suite à un coup bien placé que lui avait envoyé son disciple.

« _Ne me faites pas rire !_ » lui avait hurlé Allen à la figure tout en essayant de s'extirper de la poigne de Marian qui le maintenant par le col de son manteau. _« On sait tous très bien que vous ne déboursez pas un sou dans ce genre d'endroits et que vous ne laissez pour restes qu'un tas de créanciers !_ »

Et les voilà tous les deux assis dans un petit café.

La situation ne paraissait pas prendre au dépourvu Cross Marian. C'était bien ça qui enrageait le jeune Exorciste. Cet idiot avait été en vie jusqu'ici.

« Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là, » intervint à nouveau le Maréchal en ouvrant son briquet. « Je te répète. C'est une occasion en or que m'a offert Apocryphos. Il a beau avoir récupéré une de mes Innocences, la seconde ne m'a pas encore quitté. »

« Et envoyer quelconques signes de vie à la Congrégation ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit, » siffla Allen entre ses dents.

Il avait pleuré la mort de son maître, et presque fait son deuil en silence. De plus, les paroles prononcées par Cross dans le rêve de Neah en Angleterre avaient fini par lui assurer que son idiot de maître était définitivement décédé. Mais visiblement, cet homme avait encore un tour dans son sac.

« Que le monde me croit mort, Noé et Central inclus, est l'occasion en or dont je te parle, » lui répondit Cross d'un air désinvolte tout en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres et ensuite l'allumer à l'aide de son briquet en argent.

« Pour se la couler douce, oui ! »

« Non. Contrairement aux apparences, je poursuis mon travail. »

Allen eut comme un air de déjà-vu. Il y a quelque temps, la stupeur avait été totale quand le Central avait appris que finalement, Cross Marian faisait bien son job et avait passé les dernières années à concocter un plan pour s'emparer de l'Arche. Certes, ses intentions avaient été teintées par bien d'autres idées saugrenues, mais il avait été d'un grand secours.

Voyant l'air dubitatif du blandin en face de lui dont les joues étaient toujours rouges suite à son accès de colère et de chagrin, Cross continua son récit, avec nonchalance habituelle tout en contemplant la rue derrière la vitre.

« Je me tiens informé d'un peu tout ce qui se passe à la Congrégation. Je me renseigne, je ne chôme pas, idiot de disciple. Contrairement à d'autres, je suis simplement capable de travailler tout en profitant des plaisirs de la vie. »

Allen savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire entendre raison quant à ses habitudes immorales, et se contenta donc de planter sans douceur une fourchette dans la première frite. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait lui planter l'ustensile dans son œil droit afin de lui faire ravaler cette expression désabusée.

« J'ai aussi appris que tu étais un fugitif à présent, » reprit Cross en soufflant la fumée de cigarette dans sa direction. « Je suis presque scotché qu' _ils_ ne t'ont toujours pas mis la main dessus. »

« Je vous préviens, si vous leur vendez ma position… »

« Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi, gamin, » grogna Marian en s'emparant sans douceur de sa tasse de café. « Et si je leur livre ta location de façon anonyme, qui va te retrouver en premier ? C'est quitte ou double. Le Central ne te fera pas de cadeau cette fois. J'espère que tu en es conscient. »

Hochant lentement la tête tout en mâchouillant sans trop d'appétit une autre fourchette de frites, Allen crut jurer voir une faible lueur de préoccupation dans l'œil valide de son maître. Pendant que Cross se plaignait tout haut du café qui n'avait vraiment pas de goût –ou plutôt, qui ne répondait pas à ses attentes de luxe-, Allen jeta un coup d'œil vers la vitre à sa gauche, fourchette entre ses dents.

La vie extérieure ne semblait pas perturbée par la noirceur du Comte, aujourd'hui. Les passants souriaient, discutaient, s'arrêtaient devant les échoppes. Les enfants couraient en riant, les cochers se saluaient quand leurs fiacres se croisaient, les jeunes femmes sortaient des magasins, les bras chargés de sacs.

« Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ? » lui demanda Allen sans quitter des yeux un petit garçon qui jouait aux billes sur le trottoir en attendant son père qui était en pleine discussion.

Cross repoussa la tasse et assiette au centre de la table, et prit une seconde bouffée de nicotine pour ensuite lui aussi reprendre un regard pensif vers la rue animée.

« J'ai quelques visites surprises à mettre en place, les Noé et leurs brokers me croyant mort et enterré, » lui avoua Cross qui depuis la première fois depuis leur entrée dans le café du coin, abaissa le ton de sa voix. « Pour le reste, c'est confidentiel, ne te mets pas en travers de mes pattes. C'est bien un peu ce que tu fais en ce moment, d'ailleurs, non ? Marcher en solitaire en refusant que tes petits amis viennent t'embêter. »

« Je ne suis pas poussé par les mêmes motivations que vous, croyez-le, » riposta Allen en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

Il haïssait que quiconque le compare avec son maître dégénéré. Paume contre son menton, il reporta un regard vers l'autre homme, n'ayant décidément pas plus d'appétit, estomac retourné. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait appris dans le rêve de Neah, lorsque le Noé l'avait rétrogradé en second plan pour prendre possession de son corps.

Autant que Cross se rende un peu utile.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arrêter le Quatorzième ? » lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. « Comment faire pour me réapproprier mon propre corps ? »

C'était bien la question qui le poussait en avant depuis des mois et des mois. Mais l'expression blasée et presque peinée de son maître ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il bloqua donc inconsciemment sa respiration, et attendit la réponse.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, _Allen_ , » fit le roux en fixant son disciple droit dans les yeux. « Il y a rien que tu puisses faire. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. »

Il haïssait cette sensation d'acheminement déjà programmée. Cette destiné déjà toute tracée pour lui, dissimulée derrière l'illusion qu'il avait le choix. Il sera les poings contre la table, claquant entre elles la verrerie déposée sur la table.

« Vous et Road tenez sans cesse le même discours, c'est à croire que vous vous êtes passé le mot… » maugréa Allen.

« Ça vous prend souvent de discuter, toi et la Kamelot ? » glissa Cross pas le moins du monde importé par les paroles de son disciple.

Mais à cet instant-là, une masse lourde vint se plaquer brutalement contre la vitre, et Allen poussa un cri de surprise, sursautant sur la banquette contre laquelle il était assis jusqu'à. Lui et Cross se retournèrent vers la fenêtre, et furent pris d'un temps d'arrêt en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Timcanpy, écrasé contre la vitre en battant énergiquement des ailes. Une dizaine de chats autour de lui tentaient de l'attraper entre leurs petites pattes pour faire de lui un jouet de premier choix.

Le pauvre golem semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, non pas causées par la crainte acide d'être à nouveau avalé tout rond par un des félins, mais plutôt dans la réalisation qui s'offrait à lui. Cross Marian était en vie.

Un peu plus tard, Allen était allé chercher le golem à l'extérieur et à présent, Tim' s'agitait tout autour de Cross, se frottant avec bonheur contre les joues et les épaules du Maréchal. Visiblement, il semblait heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et avait filé entre les mains du maudit avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer la lettre entre ses dents.

Dans son instant d'euphorie, Timcanpy lâcha l'enveloppe en question qui glissa au beau milieu de la table et Allen s'empara de son bien sans une once d'hésitation. Tout compte fait, peut-être un peu abruptement, ce qui attira l'œil de Cross qui jusque-là, était resté immobile à laisser Timcanpy l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

« C'est Timcanpy qui avait cette lettre ? » lui demanda Cross en désignant du bout de sa cigarette l'enveloppe que venait de cacher Allen à l'intérieur de son manteau clair. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, » fut la réponse claire et concise du maudit en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

Il n'allait pas commencer à l'emmerder celui-là. Mais c'était mal connaitre le Maréchal aux lubies impudiques.

« Tu communiques tout de même avec le quartier général ? » ajouta Cross qui scrutait méticuleusement chaque expression qui traversait le visage pâle d'Allen à cet instant-là.

Mais Allen ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre, et reprit la dégustation de l'assiette de frites qu'il avait commandée pour faire bonne figure, mais à nouveau, il n'était en rien affamé. Le retour de son maître qu'il considérait presque comme son père –un père détraqué- avait fait plus que bouleverser son cœur.

« Tes joues sont rouges, crétin. Crache le morceau ou je te tire les vers du nez, » l'informa aussitôt Cross qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour énerver le blandin ou bien, de faire passer un peu le temps. « Qui est donc la personne qui t'écrit des mots doux ? »

Allen vit rouge, et sentit ses joues s'échauffer d'embarras. Encore une fois, son maître avait vu juste. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple missive provenant de la section scientifique qui présentait d'autres ordres de mission. Certes, ce n'était en rien des mots doux que lui écrivait le bretteur, mais si son maître apprenait que l'émetteur n'était autre que Yû Kanda, il allait s'en poser des questions.

« Personne, » répondit Allen en déposant sans douceur les couverts dans l'assiette à présent vide tout en offrant un regard d'avertissement à son interlocuteur. « Vous perdez votre temps. »

« Ce ne serait pas la jolie Lenalee, tout de même ? »

Bien qu'il était encore loin de la vérité, Allen ne payait pas cher de sa peau. Il devait à tout prix se retirer d'ici où il allait encore s'énerver. Son stupide maître ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Ainsi, il se leva, deux mains pressées contre la table, mais la paume de Cross vint se presser brutalement contre son crâne, lui intimant de se rasseoir.

« Toi tu restes ici ! »

Allen, pratiquement assommé par ce coup sorti de nulle part, laissa ses fesses rencontrer la banquette sans douceur. Et le regard que lui lançait Cross à cet instant précis, lui assurait qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant d'avoir craché le morceau.

* * *

 _Maintenant, c'est au tour de Cross de revenir ! Il est toujours douteux, lui. D'ici à ce qu'il soit toujours vivant dans le manga, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. C'est aussi un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement. Attendez-vous à ce qu'il en face voir de toutes les couleurs, à notre pauvre Allen !_

 _À côté de ça, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos messages de soutien, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur, franchement :') alors j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

 _À très vite, et bon courage pour tous les cours qui commence !_


	6. À la recherche d'Allen Walker

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **À la recherche d'Allen Walker  
** _-''-_

 _« Toi tu restes ici ! »_

 _Allen, pratiquement assommé par ce coup sorti de nulle part, laissa ses fesses rencontrer la banquette sans douceur. Et le regard que lui lançait Cross à cet instant précis, lui assurait qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant d'avoir craché le morceau._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! » s'exclama Allen qui pourtant, ne fit pas mine de se lever à nouveau, sachant comment ça allait se terminer.

« C'est pourtant toi qui es venu me chercher, idiot. »

Alors qu'il cherchait un mensonge en espérant que son maître ne vienne pas jusqu'à se battre contre lui dans le restaurant afin de lui dérober la lettre, Cross se tourna vers Timcanpy et l'interrogea tout en gardant à l'œil le maudit assis face à lui.

« Soit gentil et aide mon imbécile de disciple à ouvrir la bouche, » lui fit-il en désignant Allen du bout de sa cigarette. « Qui t'a donné cette lettre ? »

Timcanpy se retourna vers Allen qui lui fit les gros yeux, dans une silencieuse promesse que s'il vendait l'identité de son correspondant, il y aurait de lourdes conséquences. Ainsi, pris le cul entre deux chaises, Timcanpy sua à grosses gouttes et vint se réfugier sous la table au grand bonheur du maudit.

Néanmoins, l'expression grave que tira Cross vers lui le fit blêmir et un frisson d'horreur parcourut tout son corps. Quand son maître s'était mis une idée en tête, il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

Cross tendit sa jambe gauche sur la table, afin que le talon de sa botte épaisse repose sur la banquette d'Allen, tout près de lui, l'empêchant donc de quitter son emplacement, et Allen s'enfonça plus profondément dans le dossier derrière lui, hésitant sérieusement à utiliser son Innocence pour déguerpir d'ici à la première occasion.

Mais loin de lui l'envie d'attirer encore plus les regards vers le drôle de duo qu'ils étaient tous les deux et de dévaster la moitié du petit café allemand.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » s'exclama Allen alors que Cross jetait sans douceur une mallette noire sur la table.

Sans répondre, Cross ouvrit la mallette après avoir composé un code qu'Allen ne déchiffra pas de sa position. Quelques effets personnels se trouvaient dans la valise aux reliures dorées, telles des chemises hors prix et des bouteilles de liqueur, ainsi que des dossiers soigneusement rangés que Cross commença à sortir sous les yeux d'un Allen perdu.

« En quoi ça peut autant vous intéresser ?! » ajouta Allen quand Cross referma la valise tout en feuilletant l'un des dossiers entre ses mains.

« J'ai été en partie ton éducateur. Je me considère donc être en droit de découvrir l'identité de ta future épouse, » annonça-t-il sans même jeter un regard vers lui.

« Arrête avec ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Le Maréchal prit le temps d'expirer un nuage de fumée non loin du visage d'Allen et lui jeta ensuite un regard critique.

« Ton visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate me pousse à croire le contraire. Je te croyais capable de mystifier toute expression du visage au poker ? »

Oui, aux cartes à jouer, Allen Walker était un as de la triche et de ce qu'on appelait communément, le _pokerface_. Mais à aujourd'hui, la déstabilisation et la pression que lui infligeait son maître l'empêchaient de recourir à sa technique.

« Je n'ai pas le visage rouge, » riposta tout de même Allen qui ne pouvait pas croire que son expression soit si évidente que ça.

« Regarde-toi dans un miroir, on en parle après. »

Les doigts du Maréchal vinrent se figer sur un petit paquet de feuilles et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres qui tenaient adroitement la cigarette encore allumée. D'une main vive, il récupéra ce tas de papiers qui semblait tant l'intéresser, et durant l'espace d'une seconde, Allen se prit à espérer qu'il avait oublié cette idée grotesque et que Cross allait lui apporter de potentielles informations qu'il avait apprises sur les Noé durant son périple.

Cross repositionna ses lunettes à l'aide de son index et reporta un regard perçant vers son disciple.

« J'ai ici la liste exhaustive des membres de notre communauté, » lui dit-il en articulant, tel un père qui conversait avec son fils de deux ans. « À chaque prénom, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu oses me dire non. »

« C'est une blague que vous me faites là ? » s'étrangla Allen qui espérait si fort qu'un Akuma vienne foutre la pagaille à leur table.

Et puis, depuis quand son maître gardait-il avec lui une liste précise de tous les membres de la Congrégation ? Si Allen ne le connaissait pas si bien, s'en était à se demander s'il ne pactisait pas avec l'ennemi en leur vendant des noms quand ça lui chantait.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamin, » reprit Cross de façon sinistre en faisant craquer la jointure de ses doigts. « Toi et _toi_ seul est venue me déranger en me hurlant dessus, me foutant la honte au sein de toutes ces douces dames pour me trainer jusqu'ici. Assume les conséquences ! »

Rectification, Cross avait tiré Allen jusqu'au café par la peau du cou pour éviter d'ameuter un attroupement.

Allen déglutit nerveusement en louchant presque sur les feuilles entre les mains de Cross qui continua par la suite à fumer tranquillement, yeux plongés dans les documents qui lui faisaient face.

« Commençons par le plus évident, » énonça Cross en reportant un regard pénétrant vers le garçon en face de lui, afin de percer à jour la moindre de ses expressions. « Lenalee Lee. »

Mais Allen n'était certainement pas décidé à lui répondre et prendre part à son jeu débile. Il allait lui faire bouffer toutes ces feuilles et l'étouffer avec. Après tout, le monde pensait qu'il était déjà mort, ça n'attristera personne.

« Réponds ou j'embarque Timcanpy avec moi, et tu pourras dire adieu à tes échanges de lettres passionnées, » l'avertit Cross alors que Timcanpy venait à peine de sortir de sa cachette pour lécher le sel dans l'assiette d'Allen.

« Vous êtes le pire des-… »

Mais le couteau qui fila dans le vent et qui frôla l'oreille droite d'Allen pour se planter dans le dossier derrière, le fit hoqueter de surprise et Timcanpy détala comme un lapin sous la table, apeuré par la soudaine attaque de Cross Marian.

« NON CE N'EST PAS LENALEE ! » hurla Allen sur le coup, suant à grosses gouttes.

Une petite perlée de sang vint couler dans le cou du maudit, et tant il avait été apeuré par la lame qui s'était plantée non loin de son visage, qu'il ignora le liquide venant tacher le col de sa chemise. Il savait la prochaine carte, c'était un violent coup de marteau contre son crâne. Ça ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus.

Ce type était un monstre.

« Je m'en doutais, » avoua Cross en haussant les épaules de façon détachée. « Elle a plus d'yeux pour moi que pour un gringalet comme toi. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait de bons goûts. »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! »

Puis, Cross passa en revue toutes les femmes de la Congrégation, toutes branches confondues, passant de Miranda Lotto, jusqu'à Fô ainsi que les scientifiques qu'il avait potentiellement croisés jusqu'ici. Allen se contentait de secouer la tête à chaque fois, résolu à ne jamais cracher le morceau.

Il tenta de hocher la tête pour un prénom aléatoire, mais Marian sut aussitôt qu'il mentait et avait planté la fourchette tout près de la main droite que le maudit avait laissée à découvert sur la table du café.

 _Sait-il vraiment quand je mens ?_ se demanda intérieurement Allen piégé dans les griffes de son maître infâme.

« Je sais que cette femme vient obligatoirement de la Congrégation, ça ne sert à rien de se défiler, » l'avertit Cross en feuilletant le reste des feuilles tachées d'encre. « Crache le morceau maintenant. C'est une nouvelle recrue, n'est-ce pas ? Ou-… »

Cross figea toute action, index levé, comment digérant une révélation tout bonnement impensable, et Allen tenta une échappatoire en glissant sur la banquette mais le pouvoir de Maria qu'activa sans attendre son maître le figea sur place.

Ça ce n'était pas du jeu. Pas du _tout_. Allen le foudroya du regard alors que son corps partait se rasseoir tout seul et Cross se mit à lui sourire de façon bien trop sournoise à son goût. Il était dans une impasse y avait pas à dire. En plus de ça, le maudit savait pertinemment que son maître jouait avec lui, auquel cas le Maréchal n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour lui arracher l'enveloppe du manteau et voir de ses propres yeux qui était son correspondant.

Quoi que… Kanda ne signait que très rarement ses lettres.

« Est-ce que par hasard le _très_ _grand_ Allen Walker se serait entiché d'un garçon, » se hasarda faussement Cross qui au vu de son expression moqueuse, ne nécessitait pas d'approbation de la part du maudit.

Allen vérifia avec horreur que les clients autour de lui n'avaient pas entendu ce que venait de prononcer son maître sans pudeur. Mais le petit café restait très calme à cette heure si tardive de l'après-midi, et mise à part la vieille femme près du bar et deux hommes qui jouaient aux cartes près de l'entrée, aucune oreille potentielle ne pouvait avoir discerné les paroles lancées en l'air.

« Très bien, commençons, » déclara le grand roux qui n'avait pas loupé l'affolement du blandin.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, ou je préviens anonymement le quartier général que vous êtes toujours en vie quelque part en Allemagne, » le menaça sérieusement Allen en le pointant sévèrement du bout de son index.

« Pour qu'on te prenne pour un fou ou un petit plaisantin ? Je prends le risque. »

Allen grinça les dents. S'il en avait le pouvoir, il aurait assommé cet imbécile, l'aurait ligoté et l'aurait livré aux portes de la Congrégation avec un petit mot qui stipulait d'en prendre soin.

Les yeux de Cross parcouraient les noms inscrits sur les feuilles, recherchant dans le tas de prénoms les amis d'Allen. Il prit rapidement un air lassé en remarquant qu'il y avait bien trop de noms masculins dans cette liste, et que s'il ne tapait pas juste très rapidement, ils allaient y passer la nuit.

« Hum… Ton ami dégingandé au patch sur l'œil… Lavi, » proposa donc Marian qui ne fut pas étonné de ne pas le voir apparaitre dans la liste.

« Il n'est pas _dégingandé_ , » mordit aussitôt Allen dont la moue presque enfantine aurait quasiment fait hurler de rire le Maréchal.

Mais Allen n'en dit pas plus, et Cross concéda que ce n'était pas lui, n'ayant rien remarqué de probant dans l'expression grincheuse de son disciple aux cheveux blancs. Il passa donc en revue quelques personnes qu'il pensait faire l'affaire lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur un nom approprié, mais Allen restait silencieux et Cross étudiait scrupuleusement son visage.

Si bien qu'après vingt minutes, Allen se mit à parier que Cross allait laisser tomber. Surement ne s'imaginait-il pas qu'une personne comme Kanda pouvait lui écrire. Néanmoins, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsque Marian en vint à la dernière feuille, et que son regard se posa un instant sur « Yû Kanda ».

Il plissa les yeux un instant, réfléchit en silence, et reporta un regard suspicieux à l'égard d'Allen qui était resté impassible jusque-là.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour le samouraï toujours de mauvaise humeur, » lui lâcha Cross, un sourcil arqué à son adresse.

Allen se demanda sérieusement comment Cross était venu à supposer simplement avec une lettre que son disciple avait le béguin pour quelqu'un –et il n'avait pas tort-. Était-il si facile à lire que ça ? Mais il ne pipa mot, soutenant le regard que lui adressait Cross.

Mais le sourire perfide qui éclaira le visage de son homologue ne rassura en rien le garçon au pentacle.

« C'est de Yû Kanda dont tu t'es épris, » conclut Cross en refermant le dossier pour ensuite le jeter sur la mallette toujours déposée contre la table. « Ne prends pas cet air scandalisé, veux-tu. Je peux lire dans ton regard les yeux fermés, crétin. »

Allen Walker allait l'exploser. Mais dans son élan d'acide colère, il fut coupé brutalement lorsqu'une serveuse vint jusqu'à eux pour débarrasser les assiettes et leur adresser un beau sourire –surtout à Cross qui aussitôt, pris un air plus aguicheur-.

« Désiriez-vous un autre café, monsieur ? » lui demanda la jolie brune, ignorant parfaitement Allen qui bouillait dans son coin.

« Vous m'en voyez profondément désolé, mademoiselle. Mais nous sommes sur le point de partir, » lui fit Cross pour ensuite battre des cils et lui offrir un sourire charmeur qui révulsa le blandin face à lui. « Néanmoins, si vous me faites part de vos horaires, le destin ne sera pas parvenu à nous séparer et je viendrai vous prendre à la fin de votre service pour qu'on puisse aller boire un verre. »

Pendant que la serveuse répondait allègrement aux approches du Maréchal, Allen se renfrogna encore plus, chagriné de voir que son maître ne changerait jamais. Timcanpy vint reprendre place sur son épaule, et la pression qu'avait installée son maître durant son interrogatoire finit par s'évanouir.

Quand lui et Cross quittèrent donc le café après que le plus âgé eut récupéré sur un papier les horaires de travail de la jeune serveuse, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, et de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture commençaient à se répandre dans la rue animée.

« Est-ce moi qui t'ai dégouté des femmes ? » lui demanda Cross, porte du café refermée derrière lui, clope toujours au bec.

Allen sortit de sa petite rêverie et mis tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas frapper ce visage sournois que lui offrait son maître à l'heure actuelle.

« Je refuse d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous, » annonça Allen d'un ton catégorique.

Cross ricana en jetant d'une pichenette la cigarette consumée sur le pavée de pierre, très vite écrasée par la roue d'un carrosse. Les deux hommes restèrent sur le trottoir durant quelques instants, plongés dans un silence presque doux, Allen évitant soigneusement le regard de son maître.

En y réfléchissant, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière, quelque part dans une partie de sa vie que le maudit certifiait vouloir oublier, mais qui au fond, avait fait de lui ce qu'il était actuellement.

Un vent chaud vint brasser leurs cheveux, et Cross hissa finalement sa mallette contre son épaule, puis inspira ce bon air frais.

« Idiot de disciple… » dit-il en tirant le capuchon de son manteau contre son crâne. « Il est temps de se séparer. Nous avons du boulot. »

« Ne vous faites pas écraser en traversant la chaussée, ce serait dommage, » ironisa le maudit, les joues encore rougies par cette bataille d'usure dans le café.

Cependant, avant qu'Allen ne puisse tourner les talons et quitter son maître sans plus de courtoisies, ce qui était routinier, la voix de Cross l'arrêta :

« Allen. »

Le concerné se retourna vers lui, et observa Marian Cross dont le sourire lui était totalement étranger. Était-ce un sourire peiné ? Sincère ? Touché ?

« Ce fut plaisant d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, » lui fit-il simplement.

Comme deux ronds de flancs, Allen resta paralysé, mais Cross ne s'y attarda pas, et tourna les talons, poursuivant son propre chemin.

Timcanpy observa son ancien maître disparaitre dans la foule, le cœur lourd, et un vent soudain glacial vint frapper le dos de l'Exorciste, le poussant à faire un pas en avant et tenter de s'équilibrer difficilement.

Reprenant ses esprits, Allen poussa un loup soupir, éreinté, et prit le chemin inverse, le cœur finalement plus léger. Il avait beau avoir été une plaie dès leurs retrouvailles, Allen ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il était soulagé de le savoir toujours en vie, ce crétin de maître.

Il marcha un instant aux côtés de Timcanpy, se mélangeant à la vie active de la plus longue rue de la ville, se laissant bercer par toutes ces âmes lumineuses qui poursuivaient leurs routines sans regarder derrière eux. Rien ne tâchait cette plénitude.

Puis, à l'embranchement d'un carrefour où un homme qui régulait la circulation vint arrêter les passants de la chaussée afin de laisser passer les fiacres, Allen en profita pour ouvrir son manteau, et récupérer l'enveloppe. Kanda ne le savait surement pas, mais Allen attendait chaque lettre avec impatience maladive, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les conserver.

Quand un policier chargé de lui aussi réguler tout ce petit monde, accorda le passage aux habitants de la ville allemande, Allen suivit le mouvement et déplia la lettre, le cœur battant.

 _« Moyashi,_

 _Sais-tu que ton stupide golem s'est fait la malle pendant quatre jours ! Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, monsieur bouffait les clopes du cendrier dans le salon, peinard ! J'peux savoir quel genre de programme ton foutu maître lui a rentré dans le crâne ? »_

Allen leva un instant les yeux jusqu'à Timcanpy qui rechignait peu malgré les voyages que les deux hommes lui faisaient faire. Il aurait pensé que le golem aurait rapidement fini par y apposer son veto et l'ignore dès qu'il s'approcherait de lui avec une quelconque enveloppe. Mais non, Tim' obéissait sans la moindre résistance, totalement fidèle envers lui. Et pourtant, il était habitué aux fugaces élans de rébellion chez son petit compagnon.

Et à présent, il semblait si égayé par le retour de Cross. Timcanpy voletait allègrement tout autour d'Allen, de façon fluide et presque élégante, comme si celui-ci était sur un petit nuage. À cette comparaison, Allen laissa échapper un petit sourire.

Au moins, il n'oubliait pas d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Kanda, c'était l'essentiel.

 _« Et non, si tu veux tout savoir je ne suis toujours pas calme. Crois pas t'en aller tout pépère parce que tu as osé souhaiter mon anniversaire, Moyashi. »_

Allen pouffa lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un dessin ignoble représentant ce qui semblait être une main qui brandissait fièrement le doigt du milieu, très certainement lui étant destiné. Mais la suite du discours de Kanda changea du tout au tout, immobilisant Allen dans sa marche.

Derrière lui, un homme aux bras chargés de courses qui tenait une petite fille par la main, lui reprocha sévèrement de s'être arrêté comme ça au beau milieu de la route, mais Allen se contenta d'un vague signe de la main en guise d'excuse, n'ayant pas tout compris à l'allemand du monsieur.

 _« On a capturé les Noé du Liens. Ils ont rien craché avant que Lenalee ne vienne s'en charger. J'sais pas ce qu'elle a foutu, mais leurs langues se sont déliées. On a appris quelques trucs cruciaux. »_

Les recherches et les efforts de la Congrégation semblaient porter leurs fruits et Allen se sentit admiratif. Même sans Arche, ses amis ne perdaient pas espoir et en étaient venus jusqu'à enfermer deux Noé pour le prix d'un, ce qui jusque-là, était inédit. Une petite pensée vint finalement le chagriner, comparant son périple à lui qui était loin d'être tout aussi productif.

 _« Te tues pas en recherchant ton maître._

 _K. »_

« Tu me prends pour un incapable ou quoi ? » marmonna Allen une fois sa lecture finie.

Il fut heureux de constater que Kanda continuait de fournir des lettres plutôt conséquentes. C'était à croire que pour lui c'était plus facile de parler à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. De plus, l'œil observateur d'Allen remarqua avec un petit brin de malice que même l'orthographe de Kanda s'améliorait.

En réalité, Allen avait cru que Kanda abandonnerait rapidement en voyant qu'Allen ne lui donnait pas plus d'indice que ça concernant l'endroit où il se cachait, et qu'il arrête du jour au lendemain la rédaction de lettres. Et cette réalisation serrait toujours le cœur du Walker si fort.

« Allez Timcanpy, rentrons. Nous aussi nous avons du boulot, » lui sourit Allen en repliant la lettre qu'il cacha précieusement à l'intérieur de son manteau.

Le golem s'agita en signe d'acquiescement, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite brise d'inquiétude, provenant du cœur même qui animait tout son être.

Si c'était organiquement possible, Timcanpy aurait pu dire qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment à l'égard de son maître aux cheveux blancs.

O

Quelque part dans le nord de l'Allemagne, Kanda regrettait presque de n'avoir pas fait un effort plus tôt à la Congrégation quand Miranda Lotto avait appris plus précisément l'allemand à Lenalee et Allen. Mais finalement, en quelques jours, ses propos étant :

« Je cherche type grand comme ça, d'à peu près dix-huit ans, il a les cheveux blancs comme un vieux et une marque chelou sur le visage. »

Évolua en :

« Je recherche un garçon aux cheveux blancs, de dix-sept ans, cheveux courts et blancs, marque rouge sur la partie droite du visage, dont un pentacle sur le front. De un mètre soixante-quatorze environ, à la morphologie maigre. Il a un accent anglais, des yeux gris, main gauche difforme couleur sang séché. Il parle tout le temps de bouffe, a une voix plus aigüe que grave, et se balade souvent avec un golem doré. Et avant d'me demander si je n'ai pas perdu la boule, non je n'ai pas fumé, ce type existe réellement. »

Mais évidemment, cet idiot d'Allen Walker devait bien se cacher puisqu'une semaine de recherche en Europe centrale ne lui apporta rien. De plus, l'organisation Centrale finirait par se poser des questions quant aux longues absences de Kanda qui revenait sans rien de nouveau, hormis du sang d'Akuma sur les mains.

Ce garnement allait le rendre clairement fou. En plus de mettre un temps monstre à lui répondre, il ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Le temps qui passait et qui réduisait son espérance de vie à chaque lever du soleil, l'enrageait plus que ça ne le peinait. Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'il avait entrepris des recherches sérieuses.

Le soir même, Kanda utilisa un golem spécial que lui avait concocté la section scientifique afin d'être assuré qu'il n'était pas sur écoute, et le connecta au téléphone du salon de son hôtel. Les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée étaient ouvertes sur la nuit chaude du mois de juin et les courants d'air étaient plaisants.

Il ignora donc le vieil homme qui lisait un journal dans le canapé derrière lui, et engagea la conversation avec son interlocuteur en anglais.

« Ce pays me gave. Je suis en train de penser sérieusement que Moyashi s'est réfugié proche de l'Occident. »

Car avec pour seul indice « un pays nous sépare entre la Pologne et le mien » l'erreur était facile à produire. Kanda avait commencé en Italie pour passer rapidement en Autriche et remonter jusqu'au nord de l'Allemagne. Mais rien à faire, personne ne semblait avoir croisé le profil que dressait si précisément le bretteur énervé.

« _Ou tout simplement en Russie_ , » fit la voix de Lavi à l'autre bout du fil qui au son de papier, Kanda devina qu'il étudiait une carte. « _Un seul pays entre la Pologne et la Russie, c'est l'Ukraine. Mais je te déconseille de te lancer là-bas. C'est plein d'Akuma et tu y passeras ta vie entière_. »

Lavi était bien le seul au courant quant aux recherches qu'avait débutées Kanda en début de semaine, et contre toute attente, le bretteur avait accepté la position du rouquin en tant que regard intérieur. Ce dernier ouvrait l'œil malgré son alitement –de ce fait il était lui aussi moins surveillé par les Corbeaux puisqu'il pouvait difficilement sortir du bâtiment- et le tenait informé des nouveautés du quartier général.

Certes, faire équipe avec le rouquin n'emballait en rien Kanda, mais il n'avait pas le choix. À ce point-là de l'histoire, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire la fine bouche, où jamais il ne retrouverait Allen Walker, et celui-ci finirait par faire une connerie, il le sentait d'ici.

« Quelle plaie, il va vraiment s'en prendre une celui-là, » grogna Kanda en plaquant brutalement son poing contre le cadrant téléphonique. « Si ce petit con m'évite intentionnellement… ! »

« _Je t'envoie un portrait-robot fait main via un golem. Tu me fais trop pitié, Yû,_ » ricana Lavi en le coupant dans ses propos.

Kanda ne le dira jamais tout haut mais c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Lavi avait un don en dessin ce qui était plutôt utile quand on était un Bookman. Il se prit à presque se frapper le front contre le mur en se demandant sérieusement pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Mais étant parti dans la précipitation avant que Komui ne lui refourgue une autre mission qui l'éloignerait de son objectif, il avait à peine eu le temps de prendre avec lui le minimum syndical de survie dans sa valise avant de passer voir le Bookman Junior.

« _Toujours aucune nouvelle de ton Moyashi ?_ » ajouta la voix de Lavi après quelques secondes de silence entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Moyashi, » riposta aussitôt Kanda qui ne prit pas même le temps de lui répondre.

« _Pourtant tu es drôlement privilégié, Yû. T'es bien le seul avec lequel Allen use un peu de son temps pour discuter. Moi aussi j'aimerais lui écrire de doux messages._ »

« La ferme. Rends-toi utile et envoie-moi un portrait-robot dès que possible, » cingla Kanda qui refusait clairement de s'énerver encore une fois.

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus, faisant sursauter le vieil homme sur le canapé quand le combiné téléphonique rejoint le réceptacle. Mais il ignora les yeux intrigués de l'homme qui remontait ses lunettes, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées jusqu' à la porte principale de l'hôtel, décidé à continuer ses recherches pendant encore une heure ou deux.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que Timcanpy revienne jusqu'à lui afin qu'il puisse offrir une dernière lettre d'avertissement à Allen, ou bien il tirerait Lavi hors de son lit d'hôpital et lui ordonnerait de suivre Timcanpy à la trace avec son Innocence. Qu'importe si les blessures du rouquin s'ouvraient et qu'il se vidait de son sang, le maudit aurait la mort de ce lapin enquiquineur sur la conscience.

Et tel un message provenant d'une divinité supérieure, quand il fit un pas l'extérieur, le fameux golem doré apparut dans son champ de vision, émergeant du bois qui entourait l'hôtel allemand.

« Te voilà… » grogna Kanda en plissant les yeux à son encontre.

* * *

 _Cross est un petit vicieux hein !_

 _ **Louloute** : Oui, à un point de l'histoire ils se retrouveront, mais je ne te dis pas quand, pour la surprise : )_

 _Un grand merci à vous tous, pour lire cette fic qui me tient tant à coeur maintenant ! A très vite pour le prochain chapitre et bon week-end, kiss !_


	7. À la fois si loin et si proche

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **À la fois si loin et si proche  
** _-''-_

 _« Te voilà… » grogna Kanda en plissant les yeux à son encontre._

Timcanpy mit fin à sa course à un mètre de lui, n'appréciant guère le regard cerné de noir d'un kendoka qui semblait ne pas avoir très bien dormi. Mais finalement, la paume que tira vers lui l'humain sécurisa le golem qui vint finalement se déposer dans cette main chaude tout en laissant Kanda récupérer l'enveloppe coincée entre ses canines acérées.

« Toujours pas décidé à me dire où se cache le Moyashi… ? » lui demanda sinistrement Kanda en approchant le corps de Tim' de son visage dans un élan de menace.

Le golem paniqua et quitta prestement cette paume offensive.

Jamais Timcanpy ne lui dira qu'il n'avait pas même changé de pays pour distribuer cette lettre. Même Allen n'était pas au courant qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux en Allemagne à présent, mais le pays étant si grand, Allen étant dans l'est et Kanda à l'ouest, les chances qu'ils se retrouvent pas hasard étaient faibles.

« Saleté d'golem, » grommela Kanda entre ses dents tout en déchirant le battant de l'enveloppe sans douceur aucune.

Mais l'angoisse acide qui faisait tambouriner son cœur frénétiquement à cet instant précis, flouta au grand bonheur de Tim', la colère que Kanda avait contre lui. Laissant tomber l'enveloppe vide à ses pieds, Kanda déplia hâtivement cette nouvelle lettre qu'il s'était pris à attendre avec angoisse.

 _« Bonjour, Kanda,_

 _N'en veut pas à Tim', mon maître lui manquait. Avaler ses cigarettes résiduelles était devenue une sale habitude chez lui. »_

Ce que figea le bretteur dans sa lecture, ce n'était pas la vilaine habitude de Timcanpy à la simple vue de cendriers fournis, mais plutôt le temps qu'avait employé Allen dans cette phrase. Néanmoins, poussé par son cœur à vérifier que le Moyashi allait toujours bien dans la suite de son écrit, Kanda continua, ignorant les clients de l'hôtel qui passaient parfois près de lui en lui lançant d'étranges regards.

Après tout, il était planté au milieu du passage et son expression aux traits tirés était presque effrayante.

« _Félicitations pour les jumeaux. Une vraie plaie ces deux-là. »_

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder dans le lointain et le vent se leva suite au temps lourd qui perdurait depuis des jours. Mais Kanda ne sourcilla pas, et à travers les mèches de ses cheveux qui gênaient sa vision, continua sa lecture.

 _« J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. Tu t'étais enfin installé loin des batailles. Tu vivais loin des remords et des problèmes, tu étais enfin libre. Peut-être que la guerre était terminée, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais te voir pour la première fois avec une expression sereine sur le visage, c'était presque apaisant, crois-moi._

 _La fenêtre était ouverte et tu contemplais le champ d'anis qui entourait ton chez toi. Le soleil était si fort que j'avais presque du mal à percevoir les détails tout autour. Je me rappelle surtout de ton sourire et de tes cheveux. »_

En temps normal, Kanda lui aurait ri à la figure en le traitant de sombre « naïf ». Mais ce temps-là était révolu, et l'angoisse constante qui broyait les entrailles de Kanda depuis trop longtemps à cause de ce foutu Moyashi le laissa sans voix suite à ce rêve conté par son correspondant en fuite.

Mais ce rêve n'était rien qu'une illusion aux yeux de Kanda. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir le moindre semblant de vérité. Cependant la suite du récit l'intrigua encore plus et Timcanpy en vint à se poster sur l'épaule de l'humain dans la nette intention de lire ce qui semblait avoir perturbé Kanda.

 _« J'étais aussi dans ce rêve, ou à moins que ça n'ait été que deux rêves bien distincts, encore une fois, ce n'est pas évident de le certifier. J'étais dehors. Je voyais mon propre corps, je n'étais que spectateur. Un être omniscient. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas blancs, mais possédaient la couleur de leur naissance, et je regardais le ciel étoilé. »_

Totalement envouté par les mots qui s'écoulaient sur le papier, Kanda se prit à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la tignasse de l'autre Exorciste si ses cheveux n'avaient pas viré au blanc suite à cette malédiction.

 _« Le plus étrange, c'était que le soleil tapait sur toi, et que moi, je ne voyais que la nuit. Est-ce un signe ? »_

Et ce doux récit se terminait par une touche d'amertume, Kanda pouvait le sentir et reprit contrôle de son cœur. Le voilà bien parti si à présent le Moyashi pensait que chaque rêve était des signes précurseurs à analyser avec la plus grande des attentions.

 _« PS : Sais-tu qu'une étude européenne à démontrer qu'à fermer les yeux, il serait plus facile de retrouver des souvenirs, mais aussi de façon plus précise. C'est cette isolation qui permet d'extraire tout ça de façon plus conséquente, le cerveau étant ainsi capable de se concentrer sur une seule et unique tâche : Celle de la recherche du souvenir._

 _Je pense que tu devrais t'y mettre un de ces quatre, puisque tu sembles avoir un mal fou à te rappeler de mon prénom, Bakanda !_

 _A.W. »_

Et cette petite touche d'humour n'eut pas l'effet escompté chez le bretteur qui serra les dents avec colère, détestant quand Allen passait d'une émotion à une autre pour donner l'illusion que tout allait bien. Non, Allen n'allait pas bien, il le sentait, et ce n'est pas ce post-scriptum qui allait lui faire croire le contraire.

Mais soudain, son cœur s'emballa, et pas pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment. Kanda en vint à lâcher la lettre sous le choc, pressant une paume contre son torse, tout près de son organe vital qui battait anormalement.

Ce fut douloureux, mais rapide. Cette souffrance disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Timcanpy –qui avait récupéré la lettre entre ses toutes petites mains- semblait scruter étrangement Kanda.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, et à la réalisation, Kanda fronça les sourcils, mâchoire serrée. Il devait mettre les bouchées doubles afin de retrouver Allen Walker.

O

Tous les effets personnels d'Allen Walker se trouvaient dans cette valise abimée dans lequel il fouillait à la recherche de ses notes. Son manteau contenant les lettres de Kanda était retiré et plié près de la mallette, le laissant avec une simple chemise sur le dos ce qui pourtant ne le dérangeait nullement suite à la chaleur.

Pourtant, le tonnerre se rapprochait et le vent se levait de seconde en seconde, assombrissant l'atmosphère de la nuit qui l'entourait au sein de cette petite forêt. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tenir considération de la météo, et finit par retrouver un petit papier plié en deux qu'il ouvrit. Il n'y avait pourtant que très peu de mots inscrits hâtivement par Allen, mais il resta un instant à scruter la phrase laissée par Road il y a quelques semaines sur le sable néerlandais.

« _Propose-lui un an_. »

Était-ce ça, la réponse à tous ces tourments ? Allen finit par replier le papier et refermer la mallette en poussant un long soupir. Il déposa avec douceur son manteau clair au-dessus du paquetage, puis se retourna vers l'arbre derrière lui. Il avait entouré le tronc d'une chaine solide dont il avait testé la résistance avec sa propre Innocence, et récupéra donc une partie des anneaux en fer pour l'enrouler autour de sa cheville après avoir retiré méthodiquement sa botte.

Il referma le cadenas et ouvrit sa paume de main contenant la clé qui le délivrait de cette prison.

Puis, il referma ses doigts entour de la clé, et s'apprêta à la lancer quand Timcanpy surgit d'un des buissons, provoquant chez Allen un sursaut d'horreur et un cri de surprise. Le golem s'arrêta un instant pour observer d'un œil critique l'œuvre d'un Allen Walker à la cheville enclavée, puis l'humain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se remettant de sa surprise.

Il était revenu si vite. L'écriture de sa lettre ne datait pas même de vingt quatre heures, c'est dire !

« Tiens, Tim', tu vas pouvoir m'être utile, » lui fit Allen en tendant une main vers lui, tout en lui adressant un doux sourire dans l'optique d'apaiser l'agitation de son compagnon.

Timcanpy vint donc près d'Allen qui était assis en tailleurs sur l'herbe verte et déposa par la même occasion, l'enveloppe habituelle sur les jambes d'Allen. Avant qu'un coup de vent vicieux ne vienne voler son bien, Allen récupéra agilement l'enveloppe dans sa main maudite, et remercia Tim' du regard.

« Il faudra que tu gardes cette clé, » lui expliqua donc Allen à l'égard de Tim' qui venait de se poser contre son genou plié. « Jusqu'à temps que la personne qui se trouve en face de toi ne soit plus _Neah_. »

À ce nom, Timcanpy ne put réprimer un long frisson. Pourtant, il était fidèle en Neah. Il avait été son ami bien que ces souvenirs aient été floutés par le temps. Mais à ce jour, voir Allen prendre tant de précaution contre le Noé en lui n'était pas rassurant pour le golem qui se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

Allen lui offrit donc la fameuse clé en argent que Timcanpy avala tout rond, ayant pour ordre de recracher la clé quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant il la gardera confinée dans son petit corps le temps qu'il fallait pour aider Allen Walker dans sa quête. Il espérait que Neah ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Puis Allen se pencha sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit d'un geste plus las, comme éreinté par des heures de sommeil perdues, non sans lâcher tout de même un sourire doux durant l'ouverture de celle-ci.

Et comme il s'en était douté, c'était une lettre d'un Kanda qui s'impatientait grandement.

 _« C'était qu'un putain de rêve, Moyashi. »_

Et malgré tout, le bretteur prenait un peu de son temps pour lui apporter des mots de réconfort, aussi prévisibles soient-ils, et ce fut bien assez pour serrer le cœur d'Allen qui se demandait soudain avec tristesse s'il serait en mesure de lire la prochaine lettre que lui offrirait Kanda.

 _« Tu as parlé au passé. T'as trouvé Marian Cross ? »_

« T'es pas si bête, Bakanda… » murmura Allen pensivement qui avait replié un genou contre lui, joue pressée contre l'os dur.

 _« Non, ignore ma question, on s'en branle. »_

Le cœur d'Allen rata soudain un battement aux futurs mots, et sa gorge se noua.

 _« Le temps presse. Où es-tu ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, mais je vais te l'avouer franchement, Moyashi. »_

Non. Non… Il s'en était douté, certes, il le savait dans un coin de son cœur. Mais pas si tôt. _S'il vous plaît._

 _« J'ai vraiment plus longtemps à vivre. Et si tu couines en lisant ça, j'te frapperai au visage sans regret lorsque je mettrai la main sur toi._

 _Alors magne-toi ! OU. ES. TU ? »_

Il ne _couinera_ pas comme l'eut écrit Kanda malgré son cœur douloureux et l'étau qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, oui, alors qu'il relisait ses mots, mais il mit tous les efforts du monde à ses côtés pour les retenir à venir dévaler ses joues pâles.

 _Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tant, Kanda ?_

Kanda avait trop de fierté pour parvenir à ses fins en cherchant la déstabilisation de son interlocuteur par le biais de son passé torturé ou bien, par la réalité de son histoire. Allen le savait. Et pourtant, il venait de lui avouer quel serait son sort. Il avait été poussé jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements, et Allen ne l'avait encore jamais vu atteindre cette limite.

Pris par les émotions, Allen serra la lettre contre son torse et abaissa son visage, mèches de cheveux blancs dissimulant son expression chagrinée. Il se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure dans le but de ne pas lâcher les larmes qui menaçaient sérieusement de s'échapper.

Cependant, il ne put retenir un sanglot que Timcanpy de sa position put clairement entendre. Le golem vint voler jusqu'à lui, ignorant le vent qui reprenait en ampleur et qui menaçait d'emporter son petit corps. Puis, il déposa une main contre le crâne penché de son maître, dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Le petit Moyashi pleurait.

Après tout, Kanda ne le saura jamais.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant ça, Kanda… » murmura soudain Allen, ses doigts se refermant contre le papier froissé.

D'un revers de la main, Allen essuya son visage rougi, et plia la lettre qu'il rangea dans la poche de son pantalon noir pour ensuite fermer les yeux et en appeler à son Innocence.

Crown Clown apparut fièrement sur ses épaules, éclairant l'espace autour d'eux qui s'assombrissait suite aux lourds nuages gorgés de pluie qui recouvraient la lune et les étoiles. Sans attendre, il s'empara de son propre poignet gauche, et récupéra l'épée sainte qui brilla d'intenses lumières.

« J'ai à parler avec toi, Quatorzième ! » s'écria Allen d'une voix étranglée par les émotions précédentes, pour ensuite abattre cette lame contre son propre corps.

O

Hambourg avait beau être ensoleillée en ce doux début d'après-midi, la journée de Kanda était bien loin d'être gaie. Des nuages ternes tachaient son propre horizon, et cette ombre se tenait en face de lui, mains jointes sur le bord de la table. En un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de lui, scrutant les arbres fleuris, le fleuve derrière la barrière en fer et la rue près de la terrasse, Kanda était prêt à parier que l'homme était venu tout seul jusqu'à lui, mais il n'abaissa en rien sa garde.

Après tout, Howard Link était un bien complexe personnage, le bretteur en avait payé les frais en Angleterre. Et à présent, les voilà tous les deux assis face à face sur la terrasse d'un petit café qui surplombait le cours d'eau et où de délicieuses odeurs de pain et de café chatouillaient les narines des passants.

Néanmoins, en face d'eux, la table était vierge de tous couverts ou plats. Grâce à la croix de Rosaire, après être tombé délibérément sur Kanda dans une rue un peu plus loin, le blond avait pu se voir offrir une place sur la terrasse sans même être contraint de consommer. Kanda s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, conscient que Link n'était pas allé jusqu'à lui pour rien et que fuir était une idée grotesque.

Avaient-ils compris, lui et le Central, que Kanda était partis à la recherche d'Allen ? Avaient-ils tous compris qu'il communiquait avec lui depuis quelques mois ? Allen serait-il en colère s'il mettait fin à la vie de son protecteur ? Ce fut donc avec toutes ces lourdes questions que Kanda l'avait suivi sans broncher jusqu'à la table située près du cours d'eau et qu'ils s'y étaient installés dans le plus grand des silences.

Tandis que Link retirait avec précaution son manteau rouge, Kanda le scrutait de ses yeux sombres, tentant de le percer à jour.

« En as-tu appris davantage sur les actions d'Allen Walker ? » lui demanda finalement Link en reportant un regard oppressant vers lui.

Regard que soutenu Kanda sans difficulté. Il avait côtoyé nombre de Corbeaux, et Howard Link avait beau parfois être déstabilisant suite à ses émotions et réactions qui semblaient diverger quand il prenait un chemin contraire aux directives de Luberier, Kanda était loin d'être effrayé par lui.

« Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles du Moyashi, » mentit Kanda sans sourciller, tout en croisant les bras pour prendre un air désinvolte.

De son côté, Link ne paraissait pas non plus effrayé par l'attitude de Kanda et ignora son rictus arrogant pour continuer, ses deux mains toujours déposées élégamment sur le rebord de la table face à lui.

« T'a-t-il dit où il se trouvait ? » l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

« T'es sourd ? » siffla Kanda en fronçant les sourcils. « J't'ai dit qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis des mois. »

Et ce que fit par la suite le Corbeau le prit un peu de court. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse potentiellement lui porter un coup, Kanda avait déjà Mugen dégainé sous la table, le bout de l'arme pressée avec menace contre l'estomac du blond assis.

Link pour sa part, ne bougeait pas, gardant sa main fermement enclavée autour du poignet de Kanda qu'il avait ramené au milieu de la table. Durant les premières secondes, Kanda resta immobile lui aussi, ne comprenant pas le geste de Link qui l'avait poussé à sortir son sabre dans la plus grande des discrétions afin de ne pas créer un élan de panique tout autour de lui.

Et ces secondes de retard suffirent à Link pour gagner cette bataille.

Car d'une seconde main agile, Link parvint à remonter la manche du manteau aux reliures dorées que portait Kanda sur le dos malgré la chaleur et il remarqua trop tard son erreur.

À l'air libre était dévoilé son poignet gauche, là où enroulé et serré près du bracelet à perles, était accroché un morceau de tissu aux couleurs rouges, que le vent agitait doucement. Retirant prestement son poignet de la prise de Link qui s'était amoindrie, Kanda saisit en un simple regard que le blond avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Ou du moins, Howard Link avait su bien avant qu'accroché au poignet de Kanda, était attaché le ruban précieux d'Allen Walker, et il avait simplement voulu lui montrer qu'il était au courant. Kanda serra donc son poing gauche dans le regret et offrit un regard meurtrier à Link qui replaçait ses mains devant lui, expression indescriptible.

« Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te saigne, » trancha Kanda qui n'avait pas bougé Mugen de son emplacement.

Il avait sous-estimé Link, encore une fois. Qui sait ce que ce petit fouineur savait ? Mais pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune animosité dans les yeux ocre du Corbeau. Cependant, il était décidé à ne rien laisser passer cette fois-ci. Son erreur ridicule avait été de trop. Allen Walker lui en faisait perdre la tête.

« Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas avertir l'organisation Central, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps si ça avait été mon intention, » lui fit Link en prenant la lame du sabre entre deux doigts, intimant par son geste à Kanda de retirer son arme menaçante.

Mais s'il tuait Link, Allen ne lui pardonnerait surement jamais, et les répercussions seraient surement titanesques. Cette fois-ci, il valait mieux se la jouer discrètement. Ainsi donc, après un « tss » on ne peut plus agacé –après tout, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter actuellement-, Kanda rengaina Mugen mais garda une main entourant le manche du sabre, en cas de piège.

« Néanmoins, j'ai une mission à terminer, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Et j'ai donc un marché à te proposer, » ajouta Link d'un ton solennel.

Kanda n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un marché avec ce Corbeau paraissait être une très mauvaise idée. Car ce marché serait sans nul doute un marché qu'il aura bien du mal à contrôler. Et Kanda détestait quand il n'était pas en plein contrôle. La situation concernant Allen lui échappait trop des mains pour qu'il se permette d'avoir aussi des problèmes sérieux avec l'inspecteur.

« Un marché, ou du chantage ? » siffla Kanda entre ses dents.

Link attendit que la troupe d'enfants passent près deux en courant et riant, pour ensuite continuer sous le même ton.

« Connaissant la situation désespérée dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un marché équitable. »

Plissant les yeux, sceptique, Kanda finit par hocher la tête, le poussant à continuer. Mais si jamais ce marché avait quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin à un ordre où il se devait de piéger Allen et le ramener dans les griffes du Central, il couperait la langue de Link sans hésitation aucune.

« Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Yû Kanda. En échange de mon silence et de la protection de ce secret vis-à-vis du Central que je me tiens garant à protéger. »

Kanda grinça des dents, horripilé par le préambule de ce marché qui possédait déjà des airs de chantage. Mais avant que le bretteur ne puisse émettre le moindre son, Link continua en abaissant la tête en signe de respect discret, tel aurait fait un cadet à son ainé.

« Quand le Quatorzième aura pris définitivement possession du corps d'Allen Walker, ne le tue pas et ramène-le nous. Vous n'avez pas idée de oh combien il nous sera important pour la suite. »

Kanda resta un instant estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait là. De la bouche de Link, Allen paraissait être un vulgaire objet, et Kanda n'aimait pas ça du tout, si bien que son sang commença à bouillonner de rage. Il refusait voir une part de son passé resurgir.

« Le Moyashi ne vous sera jamais restitué ! » s'exclama Kanda, furibond. « Ce putain de Noé n'aura pas une seconde chance, je sais que son travail va porter ses fruits et qu'il virera ce parasite de son corps, soyez-en assuré ! »

D'un geste brusque, il se leva de table, le bouquant poussant quelques têtes à pivoter vers eux, mais le bretteur s'en fichait royalement. Link n'avait pas bronché, et toujours assis, reporta un regard profondément sérieux vers Kanda.

« Très bien, tu peux continuer d'avancer en pensant cela. Mais je te demande simplement de ne pas le tuer. »

Restant figé à dévisager avec colère le Corbeau face à lui, Kanda sentit son poult s'accélérer et son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, plusieurs fois il s'était préparé psychologiquement à voir Allen être entièrement consumé par l'esprit de Neah, et il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe lorsque le Noé avait tenté de tuer Johnny en utilisant le corps du maudit.

Mais toute cette préparation qui n'avait pourtant pas été si compliquée quand on mettait un point d'honneur à n'entretenir aucune accroche sentimentale, avait été rapidement balayée au fil du temps, en voyant Allen Walker vivre et se battre. À présent, la réalisation qu'à un point probable de l'histoire il soit contraint de mettre un terme à la vie d'Allen, le rendait malade.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire, Exorciste, » insista Link.

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je me charge d'éliminer le Quatorzième ? » le provoqua délibérément Kanda.

Ne pas savoir les véritables intentions ainsi que les réelles émotions du blond face à lui, exacerbait Kanda au plus haut point.

« Il n'y a pas de _sinon_ immédiat, » reprit Link en croisant les bras tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour goûter au doux vent d'air frais provenant du fleuve. « Mais il y a quelque chose que je peux t'assurer. Tu seras libre, et tu pourras quitter la Congrégation sans craindre à devenir un rejeté. Ta mission envers Allen Walker étant finie, plus rien ne te retiendra. »

Quand Kanda était revenu à la Congrégation pour se lier à nouveau avec l'Innocence, il l'avait fait pour Allen et en connaissance de cause. Il avait su qu'il serait à nouveau enchainé pour toujours à cette communauté des plus sombres, mais avait procédé à ce sacrifice sans tergiverser plus longtemps. Howard Link semblait lui aussi le savoir, et en lui offrant ce genre d'alternative, il était persuadé que ça toucherait en un point Kanda.

Une fois Allen disparu, à quoi bon rester ici ?

Mais perdu dans son étude concernant les propos de Link, Kanda demeura silencieux un instant, où seul les oiseaux et les conversations joyeuses purent se faire entendre tout autour de lui, le tout, bercé par le bruit de la rivière.

« Et puis, je pense que ceci t'intéressera, » ajouta Link en rouvrant les yeux pour ensuite plonger sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau rouge. « Ça provient de notre section secrète de recherche. »

Il déposa sur la table en bois, un petit flacon taillé dans ce qui semblait être du cristal, contenant un liquide sombre. Si Kanda n'était pas conscient du sérieux de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Link, il aurait parié que le Corbeau venait de lui donner un flacon de pétrole.

« Il est extrêmement précieux, nous n'avons que peu d'échantillon pour le moment, » lui expliqua Link en scrutant le beau flacon qui dépassait à peine la taille d'un index. « Mais ce flacon accompagnera ta liberté une fois Allen Walker disparu. Il permet aux Exorcistes de seconde et troisième génération de voir leur vitalité s'accroître définitivement… »

Les yeux du kendoka s'écarquillèrent à la révélation. La section scientifique avait pendant un temps, cherché à contrecarrer la _malédiction_ de Kanda qui lui conférait des propriétés de guérisons uniques. Mais leur travail s'était montré infructueux malgré leurs lourds efforts, et si Kanda ne les avait pas tous menacés avec Mugen d'arrêter leurs expériences foireuses et dangereuses pour les scientifiques, Reever et sa troupe y seraient toujours –avec peut-être un ou deux membres en moins-.

Et ce petit flacon qui siégeait sur le bord de la table, brillant de mille feux suite aux rayons du soleil haut dans le ciel, aurait été sa solution-miracle il y a des années. Ce simple petit liquide qui apparaissait après tant d'années sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, venait tout bouleverser.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin du lotus qui décompte tes derniers jours. Avec ça, je pense que tu peux gagner facilement six à sept ans, pour profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrira à toi. »

Mais Kanda ne l'écoutait plus, et lui jeta un regard presque ahuri. Link ne s'était surement pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, si ?

« Après tout, comme le disait Allen, tu mérites cette liberté. »

Ce simple petit flacon était un bouleversement total pour Yû Kanda, et Howard Link ne semblait pas le comprendre dans le même sens que le bretteur concerné.

Ce liquide pouvait être une promesse d'un avenir avec Allen Walker…

Tout le contraire de ce que souhaiterait le Central.

« Ce n'est pas du poison, non. Je peux même avaler une goutte du liquide, si ça te chante, » lui fit Link en remarquant le trouble chez Kanda.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » lui assura Kanda sans attendre, en récupérant le flacon avant que le blond ne puisse avoir posé ses doigts dessus.

Le Corbeau fut pris d'un temps d'arrêt en remarquant les soudaines rougeurs qui étaient apparue sur les joues du kendoka. Il est vrai qu'il faisait chaud, garder son manteau de Maréchal devait être éprouvant quand l'été tapait si fort même dans le nord.

« Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? » l'interrogea une dernière fois Link qui se leva lui aussi, manteau rouge sous le bras.

Les deux hommes se firent face, et Kanda serra plus fermement le flacon dans sa paume de main.

S'il n'acceptait pas le marché, les intentions de Link restaient totalement floues. Il pourrait vendre Kanda et Allen par la même occasion, et Kanda refusait de risquer ça. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il hocha la tête, osant le tout pour le tout.

« Je ne tuerais pas le _Moyashi_ , » dit-il abruptement.

« Je suis très sérieux, Yû Kanda. Le tuer court à notre désavantage. Ne fais pas parler tes intérêts personnels avant un atout si précieux pour la Congrégation. »

Ne souhaitant pas en savoir davantage quant aux connaissances de Link vis-à-vis de ce qu'il semblait ressentir envers le Moyashi, Kanda hocha la tête d'agacement, et tourna les talons, énervé pour la journée. Mais la voix de Link l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Kanda. J'aurais une autre faveur à te demander. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il appelait Kanda par son nom, ignorant son titre ou tout signe de respect envers lui alors que toujours, Link aimait garder un fossé professionnel entre les personnes avec qui il interagissait. Ainsi, pousser par sa curiosité envers un homme qui lui donnait bien de mal à décrypter, Kanda se retourna.

Howard Link paraissait peiné. Kanda ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. _Jamais_.

« Éclaire ses derniers moments, s'il te plaît. Fais le sourire. »

La porte de sa chambre d'hôtel se referma durement derrière lui, et Kanda resta un instant là, adossé au battant en bois, poings serrés, tête baissée. Ses cheveux dissimulaient l'expression de ses yeux, mais ses dents serrées laissaient à indiquer qu'il ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Le voilà à nouveau dans une impasse.

Ce stupide liquide, il ne pouvait pas le prendre. Son cœur lui hurlait que non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand Allen était à deux doigts d'y laisser sa peau. Cette injustice lui donna la nausée.

« J'en suis venu à vouloir te suivre dans ton propre sort, crétin… ! »

De ses poings, il frappa la porte derrière lui sans même se retourner mais soudain, son irascibilité mourut dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'il vit du coin des yeux qu'un certain golem doré voletait devant la vitre et frappait le verre de sa petite tête. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, Timcanpy tapait inlassablement la vitre à l'aide de son corps si bien que le kendoka se demanda sérieusement s'il n'allait pas finir par percer le matériau –quel qu'il soit- qui englobait l'attirail électronique de son corps –quoi que, était-il réellement fait de métal et de câbles ?-

Mais Kanda n'attendit pas plus et vint lever la fenêtre, le bois craquant dans l'action et Timcanpy se précipita à l'intérieur pour ensuite s'agiter furieusement et voler un peu partout dans la pièce de façon tout aussi frénétique qu'aurait fait une mouche prise au piège.

« Oï ! Tim' ! » appela Kanda en se retournant vers lui, ayant presque du mal à le suivre des yeux. « T'as fait une overdose de caféine ou quoi ? »

L'enveloppe fut soudain jetée sans douceur sur le bureau de Kanda, et glissa jusqu'au verre vide qui tangua et tomba, mais qui fut rattrapé par la main experte du bretteur. Cependant, Kanda n'eut pas le temps de hurler au golem que son comportement était ridicule, puisque Tim' s'empara d'une des plumes sur le bureau qu'il maintint de toutes ses forces dans sa mâchoire et plongea la brosse dans le flacon d'encre qu'il dévissa sans difficulté.

Kanda demeura immobile, cherchant à comprendre d'où pouvait provenir la folie du golem, et surtout, ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

Et sans hésitation, Tim' apposa le bout de la plume épaisse contre le bois du bureau, et inscrit des lettres capitales dans l'agitation la plus totale. Une fois fait, Timcanpy jeta le pinceau sur le côté, celui-ci roula jusqu'au bord du bureau pour tomber bruyamment sur le parquet. Puis, les yeux de Kanda se posèrent sur les lettres encrées à même le bureau de sa chambre.

 _NEAH_.

Le verre dans la main de Kanda lui échappa et se brisa net dès sa rencontre avec le sol.

* * *

 _J'aime aussi beaucoup Link donc voici un passage éclair avec lui._

 _Neah entre dans le game, c'est à son tour éhéh_

 _À très vite :D_


	8. La réalisation d'un peut-être

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **La réalisation d'un peut-être  
** _-''-_

 _NEAH_.

Le verre dans la main de Kanda lui échappa et se brisa net dès sa rencontre avec le sol. Kanda n'entendit pas le verre éclater, mais simplement le battement incessant de son cœur contre ses tympans. Puis, Timcanpy montra du bout de son tout petit doigt, la lettre qui avait glissée à l'autre bout du bureau et qui ne demandait qu'à être lue.

« Quoi… ? » murmura Kanda, la gorge nouée.

Le Moyashi avait-il perdu ? Neah lui envoyait-il une lettre pour narguer sa victoire. Déglutissant, il finit par s'approcher du mobilier en bois et tira sa main tremblante jusqu'à l'enveloppe terne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'emparer de cette missive vraisemblablement écrite par un Noé, Timcanpy vint déposer une main contre le poignet de Kanda.

Ce fut juste une faible pression. Kanda ne sut pas si c'était un geste de réconfort, ou une impulsion de peine qui poussa Timcanpy à se calmer et entrer en contact avec sa peau, mais le kendoka le regarda un instant, le souffle court.

« Putain… ! » siffla donc Kanda qui se réveilla de sa torpeur pour finalement récupérer d'une main vive l'enveloppe qu'il redoutait à présent.

Il déchira le battant et jeta l'enveloppe sur le parquet. Plus calme, Timcanpy resta posé sur le bureau, comme n'osant bouger pour ne pas brusquer Kanda qui déplia la lettre, le cœur bien trop agité.

 _« Bonjour, Yû Kanda. »_

Aucun doute, Timcanpy avait raison, il ne s'agissait pas d'Allen Walker. Et ce n'était pas suite à ses propos trop polis, non, c'était tout simplement l'écriture. Elle était l'antithèse exacte d'Allen qui pourtant, derrière cette plume bas marchée qu'il transportait depuis des mois, avait une belle écriture. Mais celle-ci paraissait découler des temps anciens.

Fine, élancée et élégante. Semblable à des documents officiels que Komui passaient des journées à signer seul dans son bureau en désordre.

Chaque paragraphe était exposé en de jolis blocs, chaque mot possédait la même police et la même taille tandis que les lignes étaient parfaitement droites. S'en était nauséeux.

 _« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Non, ne prends pas la peine de répondre. C'est seulement par politesse, ton état de santé ne m'intéresse guère. »_

L'angoisse et le doute étiraient douloureusement son cœur et malaxaient avec acidité ses entrailles. Kanda retint son souffle, revoyant juste sous ses yeux ces deux iris dorés.

 _« Je souhaiterais pourtant mettre au clair quelque chose avec toi. Je suis un homme de parole, sache-le. Néanmoins, si quand le jour viendra, tu te décides à attenter à ma vie, je n'hésiterais pas à te rendre la pareille, et te tuer de mes propres mains. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Un homme de _parole_ ? De quel jour parlait-il ? De la guerre qui attendait chaque Exorciste et Noé ?

« Où es-tu… Moyashi ? »

 _« En réalité, ça serait une joie immense de pouvoir mettre fin personnellement à ta vie, Exorciste. Alors n'hésite pas à venir me provoquer un duel. »_

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit si tôt. Il refusait d'y croire. Que ce Noé continue de le menacer, Kanda n'en avait rien à faire. Son esprit était à l'affut du moindre indice pouvant indiquer qu'Allen était toujours quelque part. C'était seulement de ça, ce dont se préoccupait le bretteur à cet instant précis.

 _« Pourquoi cette haine envers-toi, me demanderais-tu. Ce n'est pas réellement de la haine. C'est simplement un agacement qui a commencé à se muer en mécontentement au fil du temps. Par ta faute, je perds un temps précieux dans l'hôte qu'est ton ami. Sais-tu qu'être renfermé depuis des années dans un corps qui n'est pas le tien, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Constamment, je dois combattre. Je dois protéger mes propres souvenirs et émotions de ceux de Walker, ou bien j'aurais été englouti. »_

Malgré cette anxiété acide, Kanda fronça les sourcils, et se concentra sur ce paragraphe. Neah venait-il de lui offrir son talon d'Achille sans la moindre pudeur ?

 _« Ne crois pas que je t'offre ma faiblesse sur un plateau d'argent, samouraï. Non, tu ne pourras rien y faire. C'est presque depuis deux décennies que j'ai pu apprendre à combattre et à conserver ma place. Alors ne crois pas pouvoir changer la donne. »_

Les jambes de Kanda tremblaient, peinant à le tenir debout.

Il ne comprenait pas le but de cette lettre. Il ne comprenait tout simplement _pas_.

 _« Non, je ne fais que te mettre en garde, afin de tenir parole jusqu'au bout. »_

Encore cette histoire de parole. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Ses doigts froissèrent le papier à la si belle écriture.

 _« Je ne reste pas longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Quand tu auras fini cette lettre, ton protégé aura très certainement repris possession de son corps. Nous avons eu une sympathique discussion, lui et moi. »_

Un soulagement sans nom frappa tout le corps de Kanda qui se laissa tomber lourdement contre la chaise derrière lui, main glacée contre son front. Qu'avait encore fait le Moyashi ? Aucun doute, il avait fait quelque chose. Il avait fait une connerie, ça se sentait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu, bon sang ! N'avait-il pas été assez clair dans ses propos ?!

L'angoisse laissa place à une sombre colère dirigée contre Neah, mais aussi contre Allen. Kanda jura plusieurs fois tout haut, sa main ayant migré jusqu'à son crâne, s'arrachant presque les cheveux dans le processus, et continua sa lecture : Le tout dernier paragraphe qu'il espéra ne pas être porteur d'autres mauvaises nouvelles.

 _« PS (qui je pense, t'intéressera beaucoup plus qu'un petit cours de tradition européenne) : Savais-tu, Yû, que ce garçon que j'utilise pour hôte possède de profonds sentiments, immoraux et dangereux envers toi ? Que dirait votre Dieu ? »_

Kanda s'arrêta au beau milieu de la lettre, yeux écarquillés. Timcanpy cacha son corps à l'aide de ses ailes, craignant quant à lui, une très mauvaise nouvelle pour le futur du Walker. Mais ce n'en fut rien. Le bretteur restait stupéfié par ces quelques lignes écrites sous la plume d'un Noé qui venait d'abattre les derniers murs en pierre qu'il avait érigés autour de son esprit et de son cœur.

Est-ce que le Moyashi… ?

 _« Est-ce que la ténacité que tu démontres dans les lettres que tu envoies à Walker serait un indice quant à un potentiel attachement que tu as aussi envers lui ? »_

Attachement. Sentiments. Amour. En réalité, jusque-là, Kanda n'avait jamais trop eu de temps à mettre un mot sur tout ça. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, mais aussi parce qu'il fuyait tout type d'attachement potentiel par crainte de retomber bien bas, comme avec Alma.

Mais à ce jour, les non-dits étaient dévoilés et hissés avec flagrance, au grand jour. Neah pouvait se foutre de lui et le mentir, ça ne changeait pas ce que commença à réaliser Kanda quant à ses propres sentiments.

 _« En 7000 ans, les humains ont bien changé. Vous devenez trop présomptueux à penser qu'un destin déjà écrit par une entité supérieure n'a plus lieu d'être. Votre détermination me ferait presque affectionner votre race. Néanmoins, ça s'arrête ici. Votre histoire se terminera d'ici peu, alors dégustez et ne regrettez rien._

 _Neah D. Campbell, 14_ _ème_ _Noé. »_

La feuille fut déchirée sans une seconde de plus et Kanda jeta rageusement la boulette de papier dans un coin de sa chambre. C'était à ne plus comprendre.

Mais sa réflexion fut soudain brisée à la vue d'un Timcanpy qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, comme désirant prendre la poudre d'escampette. Kanda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se précipita vers lui afin de l'attraper, mais le golem fut plus agile et évita la main puissante qui se referma dans le vent.

« Reviens-là ! » lui ordonna Kanda en plaquant ses deux mains contre le rebord de la fenêtre, le golem ayant quitté la chambre pour voleter doucement devant l'ouverture.

Mais Timcanpy ne semblait pas vouloir obéir à Kanda cette fois-ci, et se retourna pourtant vers lui pour ensuite ouvrir la bouche, et dévoiler sur sa langue une petite clef en fer. Kanda fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'objet mais avant qu'il ne puisse en apprendre davantage quant à l'objectif du golem, celui-ci fit volte-face et fila telle une flèche.

« Stupide golem ! » lui hurla Kanda en le voyant disparaître derrière les nuages gris.

Quelle journée de merde. Link venait dès cette jolie matinée mettre les pieds dans le plat, puis Neah lui écrivait une lettre des plus angoissantes, pour qu'enfin Timcanpy prenne la fuite sans d'autres explications.

Et puis, il commençait à pleuvoir.

O

Les poumons en feu, Allen se redressa dans un sursaut, le front en sueur, les membres tremblants. Il pleuvait à torrents tout autour de lui et du dos de sa main, il fut contraint à retirer les gouttelettes de pluie sur ces cils qui gênaient sa vision pour ensuite étudier ce qui l'entourait. À première vue, il se trouvait être assis dans l'herbe d'une forêt et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa valise déposée contre l'arbre, absolument tout lui revint en mémoire.

Son cœur fut pris d'un sursaut et sa gorge se serra. Il abaissa la tête, main pressée contre sa poitrine et s'obligea à respirer convenablement. En s'infligeant la blessure de l'épée, Neah avait été à nouveau réveillé, et comme autrefois, dans un coin reclus de son esprit, il avait pu discuter avec le Noé.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Le visage du Noé, la plaine aux herbes blanches, le ciel aux couleurs maladives, la fraicheur de cet endroit, la voix de Neah, sa crainte acide, leur accord.

Il bougea un peu, et les boucles de la chaine claquèrent entre elles. Les yeux d'Allen se rouvrirent et se posèrent sur l'enclavement de sa cheville, l'air ailleurs. Visiblement, le pire avait été évité, il n'aurait plus manqué que Neah aille faire joujou quelque part avec son corps.

Soudain, un objet regagna l'herbe, tout proche de son pied attaché, et Allen leva aussitôt les yeux vers la petite boule dorée qui volait devant lui, sa petite main désignant ce qu'il venait de faire tomber. Suivant des yeux ce que lui indiquait Tim', Allen vit qu'il s'agissait de la clef et un petit sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, Tim', » murmura-t-il en récupérant la clé humide pour ensuite se détacher.

Timcanpy resta à l'observer, perdu dans des réflexions intérieures tandis qu'Allen se levait fébrilement, encore secoué par la douleur que lui avait offerte l'épée sainte, et tout ce qu'il avait convenu avec l'ennemi. Le golem devait-il avouer à Allen que Neah lui avait chargé en secret d'envoyer une lettre à Kanda ? Devait-il trahir son tout premier maître ?

Chagriné par toutes ses questions que ne devrait pas avoir un golem, ni même quand on était aussi évolué que Tim', il finit par laisser tomber, et se dirigea jusqu'à Allen pour se déposer contre son crâne et enfouit son corps dans sa tignasse blanche.

De son côté, Allen se pencha vers sa valise, et l'ouvrit, dans la nette intention d'écrire quelques mots à Kanda, la situation venant d'être changé du tout au tout. Mais il se figea, mains toujours enroulées autour de l'armature du bagage. Certains de ses biens avaient été déplacés, certes de façons infimes, mais cette mallette étant son seul chez soi permanent, Allen ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus.

Quelqu'un avait ouvert sa valise durant son sommeil.

O

« CE PETIT ENFOIRÉ DE TIMCANPY EST MORT DÉS L'INSTANT OU MON REGARD CE SERA POSÉ SUR LUI ! » s'époumona Kanda, sa main serrée rudement contre le combiné téléphonique.

Il se ficha bien des personnes dans le hall derrière lui qui lui intimaient de baisser d'un ton, il était pourtant au beau milieu d'un hôpital après tout –et ça avait été le téléphone le plus proche, celui de son hôtel étant occupé par une vieille dame en colère-, et puis, personne ne semblait comprendre sa langue. Alors Kanda n'était clairement pas en état de baisser de ton.

« _Kanda, calme-toi,_ » soupira une voix à l'autre bout du fil. « _Tu vas griller les circuits de ton golem à toi, à ce train-là._ »

Lâchant un « tss » prononcé, Kanda adressa des regards noirs aux deux infirmières qui vinrent le prier à baisser d'un ton, ou sinon, elles seraient contraintes de le conduire jusqu'à la porte. Ainsi, Kanda compta jusqu'à cinq, pour ensuite reprendre cours à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Reever Wenhamm, le commandant de la section scientifique, depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà.

« Ça va vous prendre combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

« _Ce que tu nous demandes de concevoir dépasse un peu l'entendement, Kanda_ , » lui avoua le scientifique qui paraissait pensif. « _Un golem capable de suivre Timcanpy à la trace jusqu'à Allen pour te donner sa position est un pari risqué. Tim' n'est pas idiot, nous l'avons étudié, il remarquera qu'il est suivi, et fera surement son quatre-heures de cet espion. Et puis, ce petit futé est aussi très très rapide, sache-le_. »

« Et à côté de ça Komui met en place des robots destructeurs capables de mettre une raclée à Moyashi ! » s'énerva Kanda qui aurait donné cher pour frapper le Grand Intendant en plein visage. « Mais même pas capable de produire un golem un tant soit peu rapide pour rattraper son putain de golem ! »

En temps normal, à l'autre bout du fil, Reever aurait soupiré et réprimandé Kanda pour le peu de considération qu'il leur accordait. Mais de un, il était habitué à son comportement et de deux, le scientifique était tout aussi inquiet que Kanda suite à son récit. Neah était entré en contact avec Kanda par le biais d'Allen. C'était à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Selon Reever, l'emportement du bretteur était légitime, surtout quand il savait que l'Exorciste était sur les traces du fugitif depuis des mois, et qu'un lien semblait s'être tissé entre les deux concernés après l'histoire d'Alma.

« _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, on s'y met le plus rapidement possible, Kanda. Je te le promets,_ » finit par lui dire Reever qui n'avait finalement, pas donné son dernier mot. « _Y a-t-il autre chose ?_ »

Mais Kanda ne répondit pas. Il venait de se raidir, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement face au golem doré qui volait devant lui, lettre entre ses dents pointues. Et il ne semblait pas effrayé par lui, ni même agité comme l'autre fois lorsque la lettre qu'il avait présentée avait été écrite par Neah lui-même.

« Je vous rappelle… » fit Kanda en raccrochant aussitôt.

Quand il souhaita récupérer l'enveloppe humide, Timcanpy la lui légua sans attendre, et à nouveau, une crainte acide vint dévorer l'estomac du bretteur. Quittant le hall d'hôpital qui puait l'anesthésiant et les antiseptiques, Kanda s'arrêta sous le perron du bâtiment, protégé de la pluie.

Le vent était puissamment fort dans ses cheveux, et déviait la trajectoire de Timcanpy qui vint le rejoindre sur le haut de la première marche, mais aucun des deux ne sembla s'en offusquer et dans un silence de mort, Kanda retira le battant de l'enveloppe.

Ce que Kanda ne savait pas encore à cet instant-là, c'était que si peu de mots allaient le tirer jusqu'à un retournement de l'histoire. Un retournement qu'il n'aurait pas pensé envisageable.

Il s'agissait simplement de deux petites lignes, à l'écriture plus désordonnée mais élégante d'Allen Walker. Aucune phrase d'introduction, ni de signature.

 _« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tant, Kanda ? Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, tu peux marcher en paix à présent. Tu peux profiter des derniers instants qu'il te reste dans ce monde. On est quitte. »_

Une simple et unique question.

Mais contre toute attente, Kanda resta calme. Son cœur battait de façon régulière contre sa poitrine et son souffle resta serein. Repliant la lettre qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme de Maréchal, il fit un pas sous la pluie, et tira son visage en arrière, face au ciel.

S'était fini. La plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il était temps d'agir en adulte.

O

« Cette décision que tu as prise ne plaira pas à tout le monde. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que je compte garder ça pour moi. »

Marian Cross n'avait pas encore quitté Düsseldorf, et Allen n'avait pas été très long à le retrouver, à présent, ils se trouvaient à la table de la chambre luxueuse du Maréchal, cartes en main. L'objectif de l'Exorciste n'avait pas été en tout premier lieu de jouer aux cartes avec son maître –mais Cross avait considéré que ça pouvait être un bon moyen de vider l'esprit de son disciple-, ce qu'avait d'abord souhaité Allen, c'était de se _confier_.

Car Cross était bien la seule personne qui n'irait pas l'étrangler dès qu'il aurait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec le Quatorzième.

Cross l'observa un instant d'un œil critique, avant de piocher une seconde carte, puis retira la cigarette nichée entre ses lèvres pour expirer la nicotine.

« Et que souhaites-tu réellement faire, une fois le décompte terminé ? » l'interrogea tout de même le roux, tout en prenant un air qui se voulut détaché.

Mais Allen garda ses yeux rivés vers le jeu entre ses mains, paupières alourdies et expression éreintée marquant son visage maigre. Il connaissait Allen par cœur, ayant poursuivi son éducation poussée malgré les croyances populaires. Cross poussa donc un soupir tout en écrasant la cigarette consumée dans le cendrier près du talon de cartes.

« Je vois. » dit-il en continuant de compresser le mégot avec irritation qu'il peina à dissimuler. « Je ne sais pas si tu pourras piéger le Quatorzième comme ça. Mais quand ce jour arrivera, tu pourras compter sur moi. »

Il avait deviné.

Allen hocha fébrilement la tête, et piocha une autre carte sous les yeux suspicieux de son maître. Il rangea lentement son jeu, mais Cross dévoila sans attendre ses cartes faces découvertes contre la table, pour ensuite presser son poing contre le bois avec impatience.

« Bon, fini la comédie, je sais que tu as gagné, » grommela -l'ancien- Maréchal en ouvrant son paquet de cigarettes Sobranie afin d'en récupérer une, agité.

Mais Allen secoua lentement la tête en dévoilant son jeu. La main de Cross qui maintenant le briquet allumé, se figea à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

« Non, j'ai perdu, je crois bien, » avoua Allen en tentant un sourire nerveux tout en se grattant le crâne.

 _Impossible._

Mais à nouveau, Cross mystifia le trouble qui naissait depuis leurs retrouvailles, et surtout, depuis qu'il avait certifié que le Allen qui lui faisait face s'était pris une grosse claque mentale et que ça n'allait pas être facile. Le pauvre garçon paraissait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Recommençons, » lui ordonna soudainement Cross en lui jetant ses cartes à la figure. « À toi de distribuer les cartes, je t'ai à l'œil. »

Allen ne sembla même pas remarquer que ce fut la première fois que son maître le laissait mélanger et distribuer les cartes d'un jeu qu'il allait entreprendre avec lui. Machinalement, il rangea les cartes et les mélangea avec agilité entre ses mains non gantées. Mais alors qu'il allait débuter la distribution, une masse lourde s'écrasa contre son visage et lui fit lâcher le talon.

Toutes les cartes s'échappèrent des mains d'Allen pour s'éparpiller absolument partout dans la pièce –manquant de peu le visage de Cross- tandis qu'Allen basculait en arrière pour rencontrer douloureusement le parquet.

Une fois le vacarme étouffé, Allen se redressa, une main pressée contre son dos en pleine souffrance et une autre contre son visage rougi par l'attaque furtive, et vit que Timcanpy s'agitait devant lui et revint à l'attaque.

« TIM' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama Allen en se levant sans attendre, bras devant lui pour protéger le reste de son visage des coups de tête furieux que lui administrait son compagnon.

Cross resta un instant silencieux, menton contre sa paume de main, à étudier du regard le golem qui ne lâchait pas Allen. Une fois que Timcanpy eut jeté une enveloppe contre le visage enfin découvert d'un Allen qui jura encore une fois, Cross comprit la raison de cette attitude frénétique.

« Visiblement, il s'est fait violemment menacer à l'aide d'un sabre, que s'il ne t'apportait pas cette lettre dans les plus brefs délais sa vie prendrait fin, » lui expliqua calmement Cross en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses ongles.

« Vous comprenez aussi précisément ce qu'il dit ? » s'étonna Allen alors que l'enveloppe était retombée entre ses mains.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est moi qui l'aie en partie conçu. »

Timcanpy s'agita à nouveau tout en tapant énergiquement l'enveloppe entre les mains d'Allen à l'aide de sa queue dorée, et Allen comprit avec une certaine pitié pour le golem, que Kanda n'avait pas dû y aller de mainmorte.

« Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir cette lettre avant que Timcanpy ne fasse un infarctus, » lui conseilla Cross, petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, Tim', » s'excusa sincèrement Allen avec un sourire quelque peu amusé. « Je ne souhaitais pas t'envoyer au casse-pipe. »

Mais le golem paraissait être loin d'avoir envie de rire et commençait déjà à arracher le battant de l'enveloppe à l'aide de ses dents, si bien qu'Allen finit par comprendre qu'il valait mieux obéir au pauvre Timcanpy.

Après tout, si Kanda répondait pour une fois clairement à sa question, cette lettre entre ses mains était d'importance capitale –en imaginant que ce n'était pas encore une fois des lignes et des lignes de menaces-.

« Je vais vous laisser- » fit donc Allen qui dissimulait la rougeur de ses joues en se retournant, souhaitant récupérer son manteau et partir loin d'ici pour lire tranquillement.

« Mais quel prude, c'est pas croyable. T'es sûr que tu veux t'en aller ? Ton plateau de saucissons et fromages ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

À ce mot, l'estomac d'Allen se mit à gargouiller sans pudeur, et son visage devint encore plus rouge. Dieu qu'il avait faim.

« Tu peux la lire ici, ta foutue lettre. C'est pas comme si j'étais intéressé par ce que ton copain raconte, » ajouta Cross en haussant les épaules, inspirant une bouffée de nicotine en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège.

Allen plissa les yeux au mot _copain_ , ne sachant pas réellement ce que son maître sous-entendait par là, mais finalement, accepta de rester ici. Et puis, rentrer seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel n'était pas vraiment une option qui plaisait à Allen à cet instant précis. Il hocha donc la tête en se laissant tomber dans le canapé où gisait son manteau et s'apprêta à ouvrir l'enveloppe que Timcanpy avait mis tant de cœur à l'ouvrage pour la lui faire parvenir.

« Avant toutes choses, range-moi ce bordel, veux-tu ? » coupa Cross en désignant du bout de sa cigarette les cartes répandues sur le sol de la chambre spacieuse.

Grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, Allen se leva et s'activa, tandis que le golem rouspétait après Cross qui retardait la lecture de son maître actuel. Et enfin, il reprit place dans le canapé, adossé à l'accoudoir afin d'être méthodiquement dos à Cross qui ne pourrait pas remarquer les expressions qu'il prendrait à la lecture de cette nouvelle lettre.

Le cœur battant, il déplia le papier et prit une plus ample inspiration.

Il ignora son maître qui était maintenant occupé à sermonner Timcanpy pour lui avoir avalé sa cigarette à peine consumée, et commença sa lecture.

« _C'est pour toi que je suis revenu, crétin ! Si tu n'avais pas existé, je n'aurais jamais remis les pieds au sein de cette putain d'organisation ! Alors assume un peu d'avoir survécu jusque-là ! Assume un peu les paroles que tu nous craches en souhaitant sauver tout le monde ! Ça ne marche pas que dans un sens, alors remue-toi et lâche ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour une p'tite pousse de soja comme toi. »_

Il entendait à peine Cross hurler derrière lui à l'égard du golem. Seul son cœur beaucoup trop rapide qui tambourinait douloureusement contre sa poitrine était perceptible par ses oreilles. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, touché par ces mots, et se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure.

 _C'est pour toi que je suis revenu._

Un sentiment étrange de bien-être brûla le bas de son ventre, et un doux sourire, partagé entre complaisance et peine vint titiller ses lèvres. Désormais, Kanda arrivait à peine à dissimuler ses propos gentils derrière des phrases cinglantes, s'en était touchant.

Qu'est-ce qu'Allen aurait donné cher pour revoir Kanda à cet instant-là.

 _« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu te doutes de rien parce que Tim' a fait l'aller-retour sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Alors parle. Ne me pousse pas à démembrer Tim' pour qu'il daigne enfin me guider jusqu'à toi. »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut plus inquiétant. Allen fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que voulait lui dire Kanda. Qu'est-ce que Timcanpy avait fait ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit le golem tirer la langue à un Marian Cross irrité.

Gardant cette information dans un coin de la tête, il continua la lecture de ces mots, s'approchant de la fin qu'il souhaitait pourtant ne jamais voir arriver.

 _« Sérieusement Moyashi. Je suis à bout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Que je flippe ? Oui je flippe, OK ? Et j'enrage à la fois. Arrête de jouer ton égoïste, putain. »_

Était-ce réellement Kanda qui lui écrivait ces mots ? Si ce surnom ridicule ne s'était pas glissé dans ce paragraphe, Allen aurait presque cru que Timothy avait pris possession du corps de Kanda ou qu'un autre avait rédigé ces mots.

 _« Alors moi aussi Je vais être égoïste, et_ honnête _, petit merdeux :_

 _Je veux te voir avant de disparaître. »_

Allen Walker remarqua à peine que des larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues pâles. Ses pupilles cendrées brouillées par l'eau salée étaient écarquillées, tous ses neurones réalisant que peut-être…

Est-ce que… ?

Cross arriva près du canapé, bras croisés, sourcil arqué, et s'apprêta à lui sortir un : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a un ? Un mort ? », mais le sourire naissant à travers les larmes chaudes d'Allen lui portait à croire le contraire. Un sourire certes triste, mais ce n'était certainement pas une expression qu'aurait pris Allen si l'un de ses amis avait perdu la vie.

Par la suite, Cross sentit Timcanpy taper le bas de son dos comme pour le pousser à agir face à Allen, et le roux lui adressa un regard noir, n'ayant toujours pas digéré cette histoire de vol de cigarette.

Mais finalement, après un soupir et un « quelle barbe », Cross s'assit lui aussi sur le canapé en étirant ses deux bras contre le dossier derrière lui, et porta vers Allen un regard qu'il voulut las.

« Et à lui ? Vas-tu le lui annoncer ? » lui demanda-t-il directement, ignorant la mine horrifiée de Timcanpy qui aurait aimé que son ancien maître ait plus de tact.

Mais Allen ne lui répondit pas, les yeux plongés quelque part au milieu de ces mots écrits par la plume de Yû Kanda. Visiblement cette lettre lui avait fait réaliser certaines choses.

« _Allen_ , » appela Cross en frappant le genou de son disciple d'un revers de la main, afin de le réveiller.

Mais Allen se contenta de lâcha un faible rire étranglé par ses larmes, et il ferma un instant les yeux, ses mains tremblant contre le papier.

« Il me découperait en morceaux… » dit-il finalement dans un sourire affecté.

* * *

 _Kanda s'est ouvert, ça y est. La balle est dans le camps du petit Allen !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous aime :3_

 _Ciaou !_


	9. L'ouverture des cœurs

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **L'ouverture des cœurs  
** _-''-_

Quelque part, une goutte d'eau vint rejoindre ses sœurs regroupées sur la feuille en contrebas. Plus loin, une vache agitait la queue pour éloigner les mouches. Ici, un oisillon seul dans son nid picorait le reste de son repas. Et là, une reinette plongeait dans la rivière.

Assis en tailleurs au milieu de cette plaine aux épis dorés, Yû Kanda méditait, et pouvait ressentir la vie qui grouillait tout autour de lui, sous le soleil brûlant de juillet. Il se tenait immobile, le cœur ralentit, respiration calme. Tout ce qui perturbait cet esprit serein avait été rangé spirituellement dans une boîte blanche imaginaire, aspiré jusqu'aux derniers souvenirs, et il marchait lentement dans un monde incolore.

Mais lorsque ses tympans perçurent le son des battements d'ailes qui ne lui était pas inconnu, cette boîte de l'esprit chuta et s'ouvrit, délivrant toutes les étapes de la vie du kendoka, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il ouvrait les yeux pour apercevoir Timcanpy déposé dans l'herbe devant lui.

Le golem paraissait tout aussi calme que lui malgré leur dernière interaction violente, et le compagnon d'Allen délaissa l'enveloppe qu'il avait apportée en face de lui sur l'herbe et ne bougea pas, semblant fixer le bretteur.

Tout en scrutant la lettre sans oser bouger durant les premiers instants, Kanda se remémora vaguement les derniers mots qu'il avait écrits à Allen, mais contrairement à l'autre fois, il n'avait aucun regret. Il s'était ouvert pour la première fois depuis des années, et n'avait aucun remords.

Ainsi, il tendit une main vers l'enveloppe déposée dans l'herbe dorée, éclairée par un doux soleil. Le contraste avec le rêve d'Allen était frappant, et Kanda figea le bout de ses doigts contre le papier, ressentant la chaleur de cette dernière contre son épiderme.

Au loin, un cheval hennit. Derrière l'arbre, une pomme regagna le sol. À côté, une araignée dévorait la fourmi prise au piège.

Et durant l'ouverture de l'enveloppe, Timcanpy resta immobile à étudier le bretteur. Kanda déplia la lettre chargée d'encre, de mots et de sentiments. Sans attendre davantage, il débuta sa lecture, le souffle incroyablement irrégulier.

 _« Kanda, je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un égoïste sans penser à ce que tu pouvais ressentir._

 _Oui, dans mon égoïsme, je voulais tous vous sauver, vous protéger. Je souhaitais en m'éloignant, régler seul ces histoires qui tournaient principalement autour du Quatorzième, Mana et le Comte… Alors que vous êtes tous ma famille et que vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse, je m'étais lancé tout de même dans cette quête, croyant avoir raison. »_

Le battement du cœur de Kanda se calma. Avait-il enfin compris ? Venait-il réellement d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa bêtise ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai, non ?

 _« Je le pensais encore jusque-là. Et je le pense encore vis-à-vis de Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Komui, et tous les autres. Ils n'ont pas choisi cette voie, moi j'ai choisi la mienne. Je préfère agir égoïstement envers eux et les savoir en vie. »_

Serrant les dents en retenant un petit commentaire désobligeant qui se serait échappé de ses lèvres, Kanda empoigna plus vigoureusement la lettre entre ses doigts. Un « tss » agacé vint tout de même rejoindre le doux vent d'été.

 _« Mais alors que je croyais que ton retour parmi nous partageait plusieurs intentions, j'avais tort._

 _Tu me l'as dit avec franchise alors que jusque-là j'étais aveuglé par cette mission. Tu as dit que tu es revenu pour moi, et à cette révélation, mon cœur ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de s'agiter fort contre ma poitrine. »_

Les paroles écrites par Neah lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, telle une claque. Il n'avait plus cette lettre en sa possession, celle-ci étant depuis longtemps réduite en bouillie par sa hargne, mais il se rappelait clairement des mots qu'il avait utilisés pour parler d'Allen, son hôte.

Neah avait évoqué des sentiments immoraux que possédait Allen. Un attachement puissant et potentiellement destructeur.

Inconsciemment, son cœur à lui aussi, se mit à s'agiter.

 _« Mais encore une fois, j'ai agi égoïstement. Je voulais te savoir en vie, j'ai repoussé ton aide. Alors que cet aide, c'était finalement la dernière et unique chose que tu souhaitais me donner…_

 _Je pensais que tu aurais trouvé une seconde voie loin de la Congrégation, et que tu aurais fondé une famille en espérant qu'il te restait assez de temps à vivre. Mais je ne savais pas que le chemin qui tu avais choisi de suivre, le seul et l'unique à cet instant à tes yeux, me concernait. »_

Allen lui avouait clairement avoir compris. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. Si Allen Walker ne coopérait pas maintenant, Kanda sut pour sûr que c'était terminé. Cette pensée terrassa son corps d'une angoisse acide.

 _« Et j'aurais accepté, oui. Si j'avais été assez lucide d'esprit. Si je n'avais pas été idiot et aveuglé par ma colère, ma tristesse, mon égoïsme…_

 _La réalisation que tu me portais dans ton cœur peut-être de la même manière que je te porte, m'a soudainement réveillé. »_

Kanda s'arrêta un instant, cœur erratique, mains brûlante, entrailles en feu.

Après mure réflexion, Neah avait-il dit vrai… ?

 _« Les sentiments que je te porte, je l'ai ai pendant un temps refoulé au plus profond de mon être, honteux et apeuré. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Si c'est encore un coup de la malédiction ou une punition de Dieu. Mais selon toutes vraisemblances, je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme. L'ironie. »_

C'était bien la première fois que des mots lui faisaient cet effet. C'était bien la première fois dans cette nouvelle vie d'Exorciste qu'il sentit son visage le brûler à ce point, et son cœur battre si fort pour une autre personne.

Ce qui lui avouait Allen allait au-delà de l'entendement des sentiments que détenait Kanda jusque-là. Il n'avait jamais posé des mots sur ses émotions. Mais à ce jour, Allen venait de résumer tout ça en de si simples mots.

Oui, ça paraissait si simple finalement.

Allen Walker avait des sentiments _amoureux_ à son égard.

Kanda se sentait être allégé d'un lourd poids.

C'était de l'amour, point.

 _« Je préférais te le mettre par écrit, peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais avouer ça tout haut._

 _Mais à aujourd'hui, si je devais choisir ce nouveau chemin qui s'offrait à moi, ce serait déjà tout réfléchi._

 _Si tu es toujours d'accord, peux-tu venir m'aider à porter ce fardeau ?_

 _Allen. »_

Quelque part, le premier oisillon de la portée parvint à briser la coquille de son œuf et à ouvrir les yeux sur le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui.

« Évidemment… pauvre idiot… » fut la réponse chuchotée par Yû Kanda.

Le vent restait doux contre son visage et ses cheveux, et il se prit à demeurer un instant immobile au milieu de la faune paisible et éclairée, ses yeux sans accroche fixe, l'esprit ailleurs. Inutile pour lui de relire encore et encore les mots d'Allen Walker, ça n'avait pas été difficile pour Kanda de pratiquement tout mémoriser en une traite suite à la puissance des mots et toutes les émotions qu'il lui avait communiquées.

Puis, après les quelques secondes cruciales nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits, Kanda dirigea son regard jusqu'à Timcanpy qui s'était installé confortablement sur sa veste de Maréchal pliée près de lui.

« Cette fois-ci, tu es décidé à me mener jusqu'à lui, ça y est ? » lui demanda Kanda de façon étrangement calme.

Timcanpy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et plongea tête la première dans le manteau déposé sous son corps pour ressortir hâtivement avec une carte d'Europe entre ses dents. Il lui resitua la carte que le bretteur déplia sans attendre, et la petite patte de Timcanpy se déposa quelque part en Allemagne. Et la surprise s'empara des traits calmes du brun.

« Le petit enfoiré… » murmura Kanda pour lui-même en percevant par la suite le nom de la ville où se trouvait Allen. « Nous sommes dans le même pays… »

Ce fut comme si leur chemin se rejoignait petit à petit au centre même du pays, Allen et Kanda ayant de leurs côtés inconsciemment quitté l'ouest et l'est respectivement.

Repliant la carte d'un geste vif, Timcanpy sursauta et scruta ensuite Kanda récupérer ses affaires, ranger la lettre avec toutes les autres dans une poche intérieure, et hisser le manteau sur ses épaules.

« Il me tarde de lui foutre mon poing dans sa figure, » ajouta Kanda prenant sa route pour quitter la plaine chaude. « T'en a pas idée, Tim'. »

Timcanpy blêmit, mais partit rapidement à la poursuite de Kanda, ayant pour objectif de le guider précisément jusqu'à Allen, tel avait été le souhait du blandin si Kanda acceptait de potentielles retrouvailles.

Kanda n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège de Neah –il était certain que Tim' l'aurait averti du subterfuge- et Allen n'aurait jamais menti sur ce genres de propos, pour jouer un sombre jeu, quel qu'il soit.

Néanmoins derrière ces mots si sincères, si pures, Kanda sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il sentait qu'Allen ne lui disait pas tout et que quelque chose de bien plus sombre s'était saisi de lui.

Et il était bien décidé à ne plus rien laisser passer entre les mailles de son filet. Plus jamais.

O

« Tu as bien fait, » lui fit Road pensivement, qui suivait Allen tout en planant sur le dos, bras derrière son crâne à le soupeser, pupilles dorées rivées vers le ciel dénué de nuage.

Allen marchait près d'elle, encore une fois, sans crainte. Même sachant que les Noé souhaitaient lui mettre la main dessus, Road Kamelot semblait ne pas se soucier de l'objectif du Comte. Elle ne semblait pas même inquiétée par ce qui lui avait raconté Allen à propos du Quatorzième, et s'était contentée d'écouter son récit en hochant parfois la tête.

Cette attitude avait intrigué Allen, mais allait pourtant de pair avec le comportement plutôt pacifiste qu'elle avait envers lui depuis sa fuite du Q.G. des Exorcistes. Ainsi, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé davantage.

« Tu es consciente qu'il ira jusqu'à vous, après tout ça ? » lui demanda tout de même Allen en jetant un regard vers la fillette,

Du haut de la dune où s'étaient arrêtée la Noé et L'exorciste, Düsseldorf paraissait si loin et petit en contrebas. Road resta un instant à scruter la ville qui de leur position, paraissait tout aussi figée que Rewind City lors du détraquement de l'Innocence de la ville allemande. Puis elle reporta un regard nonchalant à l'égard d'Allen tout en haussant les épaules.

« Toujours à s'inquiéter de ses amis, des Akuma, des Noé, mais jamais de lui-même, » fut simplement sa réponse.

La balle était dans le camp d'Allen à présent, le blandin se contenta de hausser les épaules, pour se mettre lui aussi à fixer la ville qu'il avait quittée pour une petite marche matinale.

« Comment as-tu su qu' _il_ aurait accepté cette offre ? » l'interrogea par la suite le maudit, pensivement.

« Oh… »

Allen vit du coin des yeux la fillette disparaître instantanément après avoir potentiellement vu quelque chose. Étant de dos, Allen fit volte-face, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu faire fuir si rapidement la Noé. Si le Central avait mis la main sur lui, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser l'Arche sans attendre.

Mais la surprise fut tout autre. Allen écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, scrutant l'homme en contrebas accompagné de son fidèle golem qui semblaient tous deux l'observer de leur position.

 _Où était Kanda pour être arrivé si vite ici… ?_ se demanda intérieurement le blandin qui demeura immobile du haut de la dune champêtre.

Mais cette question ne lui importa peu finalement, totalement perdu dans la contemplation de l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres qui lui semblait tout à coup si proche après ces longs mois de calvaires.

Son manteau d'Exorciste déposé sur ses épaules telle une cape, voyait les reliures et bordures dorées briller sous le soleil, indiquant qu'il était sans aucun doute un Maréchal de la Congrégation. Il se tenait droit, valise dans une main, la seconde enfouie dans l'une des poches de son pantalon noir, et avait la tête levée vers Allen, expression du visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Il était _magnifique_.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, Allen se sentit mortifié en réalisant ce que lui, portait comme accoutrement à cet instant précis. Un simple pull noir effiloché par-dessus une chemise blanche dont seuls le col et les pans qui s'échappaient au niveau de sa taille étaient visibles. Le bas sombre qu'il portait était troué au niveau de son genou droit suite à un combat récent contre quelques Akuma passagers, et était souillé par quelques morceaux de sucre furtivement tombés des beignets qu'il avait dévorés durant son petit bout de chemin jusqu'ici.

Sa tenue lui avait d'ailleurs valu une correction de la part de Cross qui lui avait juré que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il entrait avec cet accoutrement dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Mana se retournerait dans sa tombe, le pauvre.

Bon sang, à côté de Kanda, il avait l'air d'un parfait clochard.

Timcanpy vint ensuite voler jusqu'à Allen et tourner joyeusement autour de son maître qui restait paralysé.

Allen s'était attendu à ce que Kanda lui réponde par lettre, mais pas à ce qu'il se pointe sans tarder devant lui, et le prenne au dépourvu. Se rappelant donc du dernier message lourd de sens qu'il avait écrit à Kanda, Allen se mit à rougir furieusement. Ce fut à cet instant-là que Yû Kanda commença à entreprendre la montée de la dune.

Les derniers écarts les séparant étaient doucement réduit par l'avancée de Kanda, et Allen se prit bloquer son souffle. La vision du bretteur en chair et en os était troublante, voire, provenir tout droit de son subconscient. Mais le doux vent qui vint mener jusqu'à Allen l'odeur significative de Kanda, brisa tous ses doutes, et un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Ignorant son visage probablement en feu, Allen fut le premier à parler une fois que Kanda se fut arrêté à un mètre de lui.

« L'uniforme te va bien, Kanda. »

Il sembla que l'expression de parfaite neutralité qu'arborait Kanda vacilla.

« Tu as une mine à faire peur, » fut la réponse impassible du brun.

« C'est ta figure ronchonne à toi qui fait peur, » lui fit remarquer à son tour Allen, petit sourire mesquin les lèvres.

Puis, le silence se fit, cette petite pause de l'esprit permettant ainsi aux yeux de Kanda de dévier jusqu'aux mèches en pagailles du maudit. Il fut un temps où il avait remarqué qu'Allen ne se prenait plus la tête à dissimuler le pentacle rouge sous quelques cheveux blancs afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais à présent, quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur le coin de son visage et cachaient à nouveau une partie de cette marque.

« Tes cheveux… » commença Kanda de façon étrangement calme du point de vue d'Allen.

« Je sais, c'est un vrai foutoir, je les coupe comme je peux, » intervint tout de même le blandin en passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse, ses pupilles évitant le regard intense de son interlocuteur. « Je ne me suis pas payer le luxe d'aller chez le coiffeur, tu sais. »

« Non. Je préfère comme ça. »

Le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement à cette réponse, et à nouveau, le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à calmer ses émotions et paraître presque aussi détaché que Kanda. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre ou interroger Kanda du regard, un poing déchainé vint rencontre sa joue droite.

Sous le choc, Allen atterrit face contre tête, et Timcanpy se tourna furieusement vers Kanda, surpris par la droite furtive. Mais Kanda ignora le golem qui était entré en mode agressif, trop concentré sur le Moyashi à ses pieds.

« T'es pas bien ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » lui hurla Allen en se redressant sur un bras, sa main maudite non gantée pressée contre sa joue endolorie.

Celle-là, il lui avait promis. Et Kanda haïssait ceux qui ne tenaient pas leur promesse.

« Six mois… » cingla Kanda entre ses dents alors qu'il avait toujours le poing serré devant lui, lueur meurtrière dans le coin de ses yeux. « Six putains de mois que tu te fiches de ma gueule avec tes post-scriptum à la con et tes bonnes paroles, Moyashi ! »

« Et moi ça fait six mois que je supporte ton orthographe d'handicapé ! » riposta Allen piqué au vif par le surnom agaçant, tout en se levant, Innocence activée.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux hommes se firent face, Kanda, Mugen devant lui, Allen, main droite activée et Timcanpy perché sur son crâne à montrer les dents au bretteur. Bientôt, le sabre de Kanda se retrouva planté avec hargne contre le bras gauche d'Allen qui faisait barrière entre leurs deux corps.

« Tu en mériterais douze comme celle-ci ! » s'énerva Kanda qui forçait sa lame contre le bras non-humain, conscient qu'il en faudrait plus pour lui couper l'os.

« J'avais peut-être simplement pas envie de te voir, toi et ta tête de constipée ! » s'exclama Allen en retour, apposant tout autant d'énergie dans son bras, refusant d'être le premier à se retirer.

« C'est pas ce que ta dernière lettre porte à croire ! »

Cette phrase eut don de faire tressaillir Allen, ses joues s'empourprant davantage.

« Ça n'a rien à-… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase puisque son ventre se mit à gargouiller, déversant une longue plainte agonisante et les deux hommes se turent, leurs regards se rivant vers son estomac.

Sauvé par le gong, Allen poussa un soupir intérieur en voyant Kanda retirer sa lame après quelques secondes de profond silence. Il rengaina Mugen agilement tandis que Crown Clown disparaissait lui aussi, laissant les deux hommes là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant cette bagarre de rue habituelle.

« Combien de temps que t'as pas mangé ? » l'interrogea Kanda qui avait figé ses yeux sur la petite ville en contrebas.

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en fuite que je saute mes repas, » lui répondit Allen en croisant les bras derrière lui.

« C'est ce que ton corps de minable porte à croire, » répliqua le bretteur en se retournant pour lui lancer un regard critique.

« Toi tu devrais faire attention aux bourrelets. T'as pris des joues. »

Ce qui était un mensonge, mais Allen ne pouvait pas laisser le crime de Kanda impuni. Certes, il avait surement raison, il avait maigri depuis les derniers mois, et ça pouvait se voir à ses pommettes un petit plus saillantes qu'à l'ordinaire et à la circonférence de ses poignets, mais c'est que ça revenait à cher de manger quand on était un symbiotiques et un fugitif.

Kanda quant à lui, ne répondit pas à cette vilaine pique et finit par tourner les talons et à marcher vers la ville, son manteau se gonflant derrière sous le vent qui prenait en puissance.

« Amène-toi, on a à causer, » lui fit Kanda sans se retourner. « Et t'as un ventre de gringalet à remplir. »

Allen déglutit suite aux paroles du kendoka, et jeta un regard quelque peu inquiet à Timcanpy qui volait près de lui. Mais le golem sembla lui adresser la même expression, désolé pour son maître. Mais finalement, poussé par son cœur qui battait à allure frénétique depuis l'arrivée de son camarade, Allen trottina jusqu'à Kanda, Timcanpy sur ses talons.

« J'ai un reste de beignet à l'hôtel, Bakanda, » proposa Allen en regardant droit devant lui. « Pas sûr que les restaurants soient déjà ouverts à cette heure-ci, alors autant nous y rendre. »

Kanda acquiesça à cette idée, et tous deux se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au centre-ville, profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée avant les rayons torrides du soleil qui étaient à prévoir. Contre toute attente, Allen ressentit ce silence entre eux comme apaisant et agréable. Malgré son angoisse concernant la partie d'une future discussion potentiellement personnelle et embarrassante, le jeune Exorciste dégusta cet échange d'énergie silencieuse entre eux.

* * *

 _Chapitre beaucoup plus court, mais où il se passe relativement pas mal de choses :)  
Et donc, les voilà enfin réunis ! J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous on plu !_

 _Un grand énorme merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours elles me boostent :3  
À très vite, je pense vendredi ou dans le week-end pour le prochain chapitre, ciaou !_


	10. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi et moi

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Cette fois-ci, c'est toi et moi  
** _-''-_

Ils ne furent pas longs à grimper les marches de l'hôtel pour arriver dans un couloir au parquet grinçant. Allen souleva le pan de sa chemise pour récupérer la clé de sa chambre dans la poche de son pantalon, et dans ce geste, Kanda put remarquer avec aigreur qu'au niveau des hanches aussi, le plus jeune paraissait bien trop amaigri.

Mais ce fut en silence qu'il suivit Allen à l'intérieur une fois la chambre débarrée. Cette pièce n'avait rien à voir aux chambres luxueuses que Cross Marian réservait pour des semaines de folies, aux bars personnels, aux grandes baignoires, au lit double qui pouvait loger quatre personnes, et balcon s'ouvrant sur les plus beaux panoramas. Néanmoins, celle-ci avait le minimum vital.

Un lit ni trop grand, ni trop petit, un bureau aux allures de coiffeuse, une armoire fermée à double tour ainsi qu'une chaise où reposait une valise. Et sans trop analyser la chambre, Kanda remarqua tout de même que certaine manière de l'éducation distinguée d'Allen n'était pas morte. Le lit était fait au carré, rien ne trainait par terre et les boîtes de beignets étaient empilées joliment dans un coin du bureau.

La première chose que fit Allen, ce fut de lui proposer sérieusement un des beignets colorés qu'il refusa d'un ton catégorique. Ne cherchant pas à se quereller avec lui à nouveau, Allen n'avait pas insisté et s'était installé sur le bord de son lit avec la boîte, offrant la chaise à Kanda.

Tirant donc la chaise en bois au milieu de la pièce pour être face au lit, Kanda s'y installa après avoir délaissé sa propre valise près de la porte, et resta à observer quelques instants le plus jeune avaler ses beignets avec envie.

« T'es sûr que t'en veux pas ? » lui demanda Allen la bouche pleine, après avoir entamé sa troisième pâtisserie, trouvant le silence de Kanda relativement troublant.

« De quoi as-tu discuté avec le Quatorzième ?»

Allen fut à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec le morceau qu'il avalait au même moment, et cette réaction intensifia le regard soupçonneux que lui adressait Kanda à cet instant-là. Il avait vu juste. Quelque chose s'était produit avec Neah au vu de l'expression déroutée et épouvantée que lui offrait son homologue à cet instant-là.

 _Nous avons eu une sympathique discussion, lui et moi,_ lui avait écrit Neah un peu plus tôt. Et après cette lettre, la situation semblait avoir pris une tout autre direction. Leurs retrouvailles qui avaient suivi rapidement faisaient partie de ces indices cruciaux.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux afin de vérifier s'il rêvait ou non, Allen délaissa la moitié du beignet dans la boîte, l'appétit coupé. Il se rappela d'une phrase dans la dernière lettre de Kanda qui l'avait étonné sur le coup, mais qui après, lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

 _Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu te doutes de rien parce que Tim' a fait l'aller-retour sans que tu t'en aperçoives_ , avait-il écrit quelques jours avant ça.

« Et ne crois pas pouvoir te défiler cette fois-ci, » ajouta Kanda très sérieusement en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que Tim' t'a dit ? » l'interrogea aussitôt Allen en plissant les yeux de façon suspicieuse à l'égard du golem qui léchait le fond des boîtes de beignet.

« Ton golem n'y est pour rien. »

Allen blêmit, ses mains se refermant inconsciemment contre le drap sous ses paumes. Le regard intense que lui lançait Kanda était un indice conséquent quant au fait qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Mentir reviendrait à attiser sa fureur une fois qu'il l'apprendra d'une façon ou d'une autre et puis, peut-être arrivera-t-il à percer le mensonge à jour par le simple fait que Kanda savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

« J'ai reçu une lettre du Quatorzième, » renchérit Kanda en fronçant les sourcils, comme appréhendant ce souvenir.

Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, Allen tressauta et Kanda fut conscient que jusque-là, le maudit n'avait pas eu connaissance de cette lettre écrite sous la plume de Neah . Le plus jeune passa une main tremblante contre son front, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Ça s'annonçait très mal. Qu'avait bien pu dire le Noé dans cette foutue lettre ? Kanda était-il au courant pour l'accord ? Mais en osant un regard vers Kanda qui paraissait ne pas vouloir rire, Allen douta quant à sa dernière question. Si jamais Kanda avait été mis au courant concernant le mot final de leur discussion, il lui aurait offert plus d'une claque, et à cet instant-là, Allen serait très certainement maintenu par le col entre les mains d'un bretteur en colère.

« _Moyashi_ , » insista sombrement Kanda qui paraissait être à deux doigts de l'implosion si Allen n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

« C'est _Allen_. »

Sans attendre, Kanda se leva brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusque-là, et manqua de la renverser dans son geste. Allen sursauta et recula jusqu'à l'autre bord du lit poussé contre le mur, mains levées en signe de reddition.

« Très bien ! Je vais tout de dire ! » céda Allen en s'agitant. « Mais reste calme et ne me frappe pas où je te jure, cette fois-ci, tu vas aussi en prendre une ! »

Après un « tss » plus qu'agacé, Kanda ne répliqua pas et se contenta de se rasseoir rageusement sur la chaise, sans lâcher des yeux l'autre garçon qui se détacha lentement du mur. Poussant un soupir, Allen récupéra les boîtes vides qu'il déposa sur le sol, et d'une main essuya les miettes qui vagabondaient sur le drap, d'un air absent.

Cette fois-ci, Kanda ne le pressa pas et ne broncha pas, l'observant en silence.

Puis Allen leva enfin les yeux vers lui, assis en tailleurs sur le matelas propre, conscient que finalement, en avouant toute cette histoire à Kanda, il pourrait en tirer profit. Égoïstement, il préférait que Kanda se charge de lui à la fin de tout ça, et non pas son maître. Ce fut avec néanmoins rancœur qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

« On a établi un accord. »

« Quel genre d'accord ? »

Kanda se pencha, avant-bras pressés contre ses cuisses, plongé dans le regard frénétique du plus jeune. Il tenta de lire au-delà du potentiel mensonge, et resta aux aguets. Le Moyashi allait cracher le morceau, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Il me reste un an, Kanda. »

L'expression dure de Kanda se mua en une stupeur pure, saisit par les mots enfin jetés par le blandin qui soutenait son regard.

« _Quoi_ ? » lâcha-t-il abruptement.

« Pardon, Bakanda… » ajouta Allen avec un faible sourire que Kanda haït de toutes ses forces.

Puis Allen se rapprocha du bord du lit, déplia ses jambes pour déposer ses pieds au sol, et baissa la tête afin de se remémorer la fameuse discussion par la fermeture de ses paupières. Avant que Kanda ne puisse lui ordonner de s'expliquer, Allen lui raconta absolument tout.

 _Face à face, à présent sur un pied d'égalité, Allen et Neah s'étaient étudiés du regard, tous deux habillés de la même manière. Son idée avait été concluante, et finalement, l'Exorciste avait été en pouvoir de converser avec Neah sans qu'il soit enchainé à une chaise._

 _« Je te propose un an, » avait finit par lui dire Allen avec audace._

 _Il n'avait pas baissé une seule fois les yeux face à l'homme aux cheveux foncés. Sa décision était prise, et il savait que Neah partageait son esprit, et était partiellement au courant de l'accord qu'il souhaitait prendre avec lui. Chacun était conscient des conditions que l'autre souhaitait apporter, il suffisait simplement de l'énoncer à haute voix au sein de ce paysage blafard._

 _« Un an… ? » avait répété Neah tout en soutenant le regard de l'Exorciste en face de lui._

 _« On sait tous deux que tu as besoin de mon corps pour te mouvoir à ta guise, mais le combat intérieur que je mène te mets de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. Nous sommes tous les deux perdant dans cette situation. »_

 _Il n'avait pas défailli devant lui, non. Le temps pressait, et il avait fait son choix. La décision ne pouvait pas être meilleure, Allen le savait pour avoir tant sué dans ses recherches pour la plupart, infructueuses._

 _« Te voilà raisonnable, » avait fini par sourire Neah en plaçant élégamment ses mains derrière son dos._

 _« C'est pour ça que je te propose un an. »_

 _« Je vois. Très bien… »_

 _Puis, Neah avait commencé à bouger, caressant du bout des doigts les herbes hautes aux teintes ivoirines qui les entouraient, pour tourner autour de l'humain, tel un prédateur cernant un animal apeuré._

 _« Je te laisse un an auprès des tiens, » commença donc Neah. « Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Récupère des Innocences, amuse-toi à exploser quelques Akuma, tue quelques Noé, triche aux cartes, bouffe ce qui te chante sans t'enlaidir, réfugie-toi dans les bras de ton béguin, au choix, je m'en fiche. À vrai dire, si tu extermines le clan des Noé, ça me va tout autant. Mais dans un an, je récupère ton corps, et si tu émets la moindre résistance, j'irais quérir tes amis un par un. Deal ? »_

 _Neah s'était arrêté, et Allen avait réfléchi un instant. Seule une donnée le titillait. Il s'y était déjà préparé avant de réveiller le Noé d'un coup d'épée en plein ventre._

 _« Et tu laisseras les innocents et mes amis en paix, » avait ajouté Allen en ayant tourné la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un regard bouillant de menace. « Ton but n'est pas leur extermination, je le sais. Alors ne les touche pas. »_

 _« Très bien. J'aurais déjà bien à faire du côté des Noé et de notre héritage. »_

 _« Marché conclu. »_

 _« À dans un an, Allen Walker, mon précieux hôte. »_

Quand Allen termina son récit en ayant soutenu le regard de Kanda jusqu'au bout, les deux hommes se tenaient debout face à face au sein de la petite chambre silencieuse d'Allemagne, tout comme Allen et Neah dans les souvenirs vivaces de cette rencontre.

Il ne fut pas surpris de se faire violemment empoigner par le col de son pull noir.

« C'est une blague ?! » lui hurla-t-il à la figure, ne pouvant comprendre l'abandon d'Allen aux mains du Noé.

Mais Allen ne se débattit pas, et garda son regard verrouillé dans celui de l'autre homme.

« Non, Kanda. C'était le choix le plus méthodique, crois-moi. »

« Tu n'as donc pas de considérations pour les gens qui t'entourent ?! Pour ce que ton stupide sacrifice pourrait briser chez eux ?! »

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Allen crut entendre Lenalee, et ce fut bien assez pour faire basculer son cœur et il abaissa la tête, la gorge serrée. Kanda le lâcha d'un geste rageur.

Allen savait bien qu'en effet, les conséquences de son sacrifice sur les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour seraient terribles. Il l'avait compris en côtoyant Lenalee et Lavi qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour lui si rapidement. C'était bien pour cela qu'il ne comptait jamais le leur en parler. Mais maintenant que Kanda était au courant, qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir. Cet homme était imprévisible.

« Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus le luxe de penser à ce genre de choses, » finit par lui dire Allen en fixant le parquet, expression tirée dans une douleur mentale. « D'ici quelques années, vous comprendrez que ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Tu iras le leur dire en face ! »

Kanda se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, visiblement excédé par la découverte de cet accord inviolable.

« Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir un an avant que Neah ne prenne complètement possession de mon corps ! » insista Allen en serrant les poings dans la conviction. « Mon esprit ne tenait plus. En acceptant cet accord, j'ai gagné des mois cruciaux, Kanda ! Et en étant entièrement maître de moi-même. »

Mais le bretteur ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter, à présent figé au milieu de la pièce, tous ses muscles contractés, s'empêchant de frapper la première chose qui lui venait sous la main. Même Timcanpy éveillé par le raffut évitait soigneusement l'aura sauvage du brun.

« Et tu pourras mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, Kanda ! Tu pourras arrêter l'hôte que je suis à la fin de cet accord ! » ajouta Allen en tentant un pas en avant.

Après tout, Kanda lui hurlait sans cesse vouloir le retrouver pour l'aider, non ? Il ne pouvait que saisir cette opportunité. L'histoire se terminerait sur un accord commun. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Mais Kanda riva vers lui un regard courroucé, ce qui stoppa Allen lors de son ascension jusqu'à lui.

« Kanda, il _faudra_ me tuer avant qu'il ne se réveille. C'est _ça_ le plan, » ajouta le maudit qui se sentait être étudié sous toutes les coutures par le regard sombre de son camarade.

La fureur se dégagea à nouveau du corps du bretteur et sans attendre il brisa les derniers mètres entre eux pour pousser le corps d'Allen contre le mur. Mais le maudit ne broncha pas et soutenu le regard furieux que lui adressait l'autre homme.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, crétin de Moyashi ?! » lui cria-t-il plaquant brutalement son poing contre le bois près de l'oreille du plus jeune.

Mais Allen ne sursauta pas et retroussa ses lèvres, certainement pas décidé à revenir sur sa décision. Voilà pourquoi il avait souhaité faire une partie de son chemin seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de leçon de morale. Il avait fait ce qu'il était persuadé être bon. Il avait tracé _son_ propre chemin.

« Je préfère qu'il s'agisse de toi, Kanda, » dit-il en gardant son dos pressé contre le mur derrière lui. « Sincèrement. Mon maître ne-… »

« Et Cross a accepté ?! »

Kanda qui le toisait de par sa taille jusque-là, bougea et le laissa un peu d'espace, mais Allen ne bougea pas et hocha lentement la tête. L'expression de Kanda avait beau être barbouillée par la colère, elle était aussi parsemée de parcelles de regrets et fragments de chagrin. Même Allen pouvait le voir et c'est ce qui le déstabilisa.

Mais il ne dit rien et attendit en silence.

Le souffle de Kanda commença à se calmer et Timcanpy abaissa lentement sa garde. La tension de la pièce s'évanouit doucement, et seules se fit entendre les gouttelettes d'une pluie naissante contre l'unique vitre de la chambre.

« Personne ne te tuera, Moyashi, » finit par lui dire Kanda qui portait à nouveau son masque habituel.

Celle d'un indifférent irrité. Mais malgré ses sourcils froncés et sa mine patibulaire, ses pupilles aux lueurs déterminées montraient tout autre chose. Allen déglutit soudain.

« Il le faudra, » insista pourtant Allen. « N'était-ce pas toi qui clamais haut et fort que tu serais d'ailleurs celui qui me terminerait ? »

À ses mots, Kanda ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tort, quand il le cherchait en Angleterre, il avait déclaré plusieurs fois être celui qui ôterait la vie d'Allen Walker quand il sera temps. L'expression meurtrière qu'il avait prise à chaque fois avait été un moyen de persuasion assez efficace.

Néanmoins, à aujourd'hui, le cœur semblait être tout autre part.

« Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? » l'interrogea Allen, soudain désespéré.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Si Kanda abandonnait, pourrait-il continuer ?

« Pauvre débile, » rugit soudain Kanda qui ferma les yeux comme pour contenir sa colère, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Allen haussa les sourcils, pourtant à peine touché par l'insulte. Il semblait que Kanda était en plein conflit interne et le blandin osa à peine bouger du mur contre lequel il était toujours adossé. Inconsciemment, les yeux du plus jeune se posèrent sur le manche de Mugen, espérant que le bretteur n'ait pas la brillante idée de commencer un combat ici.

« Après la dernière lettre que tu avais rédigée, je pensais que tu avais compris ! » lâcha soudainement Kanda en rouvrant les yeux pour ensuite attraper Allen par le col.

Cette fois-ci, Allen enroula le poignet de Kanda de ses mains afin d'y apposer une résistance.

« Comprendre… quoi ? » lâcha Allen dans un souffle.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint, ce fut cette douce chaleur humide contre ses lèvres et des mains puissantes qui agrippaient l'arrière de son crâne. Son souffle se coupa dans le plus profond de sa gorge à la réalisation, et le creux de son estomac répandit dans tout son corps une sensation de brûlure agréable. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et potentiellement de ses membres, Kanda se détachait de ses lèvres, tout en gardant ses mains contre le crâne du plus jeune.

Ce fut une simple pression –peut-être un peu brutale- mais ça avait été suffisant pour totalement déstabiliser Allen qui resta pantois.

Kanda venait de l' _embrasser_ ?

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta foutue question ? » lui fit Kanda, proche de son visage.

Le concerné ouvrit une fois la bouche, puis deux, puis trois. Mais aucun son ne vint. S'il avait espéré que Kanda ressente ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse démontrer ses sentiments de cette manière. Décidemment, la journée était riche en émotions.

Allen finit par fermer les yeux et baisser la tête, essayant de calmer son cœur bien trop rapide, tandis que Kanda lâchait son crâne, comme craignant de l'avoir brusqué.

« Ne pensons pas à ça maintenant, Kanda, » articula finalement Allen, ses mèches de cheveux cachant une bonne partie de son visage. « J'ai un an bien chargé devant moi. Nous verrons ça plus tard. »

Kanda resta un instant silencieux, comprenant qu'Allen faisait allusion au jour fatidique. Un retour en arrière concernant l'accord serait improbable, et perdre du temps à se crêper le chignon était ridicule, le bretteur avait saisi l'idée.

« Mais ne crois pas que le Quatorzième se laisse piéger si facilement… » lâcha Kanda dans un souffle, n'ayant pas brisé cette proximité qu'il avait avec Allen qui se retenait à l'aide du mur derrière lui.

Avait-il accepté le plan ? Allen ne le sut pas concrètement à cet instant-là, mais il refusa d'en parler davantage et finalement, leva son visage rougi vers Kanda.

« Je sais, » dit-il la gorge nouée, le cœur palpitant.

Ainsi, ils restèrent immobiles à se fixer droit dans les yeux, ne prenant pas même en compte que Timcanpy avait des propriétés d'enregistrement et qu'il se trouvait à les observer curieusement du bureau où il s'était installé.

Il était inutile d'en dire plus. Allen s'était confié clairement dans sa dernière lettre et Kanda s'était ouvert, plus implicitement certes, mais compensé par cette forme d'un baiser qu'il venait de lui offrir. Même si Allen était encore stupéfait par son action, il finit par lâcher un sourire, accompagné par des larmes silencieuses qui vinrent dévaler ses joues pâles.

« Pourquoi tu chiales si tu es si résolu par le choix que tu as fait ? » lui fit Kanda qui arbora à nouveau une expression grincheuse.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, non. »

Puis, sans avertissement, Allen enlaça Kanda en serrant son cou de ses bras tremblants, et pressa son crâne contre son épaule. Ce brusque échange de douce chaleur toucha finalement Kanda qui avait jusque-là, mis un poing d'honneur à garder parfaite maîtrise, même lorsqu'il s'était penché sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Inconsciemment, les bras de Kanda vinrent enrouler les hanches d'Allen, il s'imprégna de l'odeur du maudit et réalisa que cette senteur significative lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps.

Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, le cœur serré, que ce corps pressé contre le sien, chaud et brouillant de vie, allait être arraché à ce monde d'ici une petite année. Ses bras parlèrent d'eux-même, et serrèrent plus solidement Allen contre lui, et il ferma les yeux si fort, souhaitant oublier pour un temps cet accord infernal.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » murmura soudain Allen contre le torse de Kanda.

Lorsque le brun rouvrit les yeux, il sut à peine combien de temps s'était écoulé. Dix secondes ? Une minute ? Cinq minutes ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pleuvait toujours aux sons que les gouttes d'eau laissaient derrière elles contre la vitre.

« Pourquoi… tu demandes la permission ? » lui répondit Kanda tout aussi bas que lui, n'ayant toujours pas brisé l'étreinte qu'il avait avec le Moyashi.

« Je sais pas. Ça paraît si irréel. »

Afin de lui indiquer clairement quel tournant avait pris leur chemin à tous les deux, Kanda repoussa Allen de son torse, deux mains contre ses épaules, pour sans attendre l'attirer vers lui dans un second baiser.

Mais cette fois-ci, Allen garda le contrôle de son corps et sans attendre, pressa ses mains contre les joues de son aîné afin de lui interdire une retraite. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un réel échange qu'ils instaurèrent dans le coin de la petite pièce faiblement éclairée, sans regret, sans gêne. Leur offrant une intimité plus poussée, Timcanpy éleva l'une de ses ailes devant son corps, se cachant des images qui se déroulaient derrière entre les deux protagonistes et qu'il pourrait enregistrer sans faire attention.

Allen ne croyait pas cela possible jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et finit par s'accrocher au cou de Kanda comme si ce dernier était la dernière ancre qu'il avait avec le monde réel. Même lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser afin de respirer convenablement, Allen ne retira pas ses bras, et leurs fronts vinrent se presser l'un contre l'autre, dissimulés au monde dans la pénombre qui était apportée par le temps maussade.

« Tu as un an Moyashi. Et cette année, c'est toi ET moi, » murmura soudain Kanda qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, dans l'ultime espoir de pouvoir rester encore un peu dans cette douce illusion.

« Oui. Toi et moi, Bakanda, » ajouta Allen en refermant lui aussi les yeux, replongeant dans l'instant présent.

* * *

 _Un grand désolée pour cette si looooongue absence, mais me revoilà !_

 _Encore une fois chapitre, court, mais ça faisait bien trop bizarre de couper après, vous verrez pourquoi ;)_

 _Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos gentils messages, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine :3_

 _PS : Un bon courage pour cette froide rentrée :')_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Reste/Je suis là**_


	11. Reste - Je suis là

_-''-_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Reste/Je suis là  
** _-''-_

 _Deux mois après l'accord_

« Wow, c'est que c'est cher ici ! » s'exclama tout haut Lavi tandis que son œil valide ahuri balayait la carte frénétiquement.

Le soleil brûlant d'été tapait sur la grande place St-Marc alors que le vent tout aussi chaud secouait les cheveux un peu plus courts du Bookman. Ce fut la première fois qu'il sortait du quartier général sans béquille, sans bandage ni petit pansement. Et cela, depuis des mois.

Lenalee assise à sa gauche était radieuse et souriait allègrement, ses longs cheveux voletant eux aussi dans le doux vent qui répandait la musique provenant d'instruments en tous genres. Les musiciens aux quatre coins de la place la plus fréquentée de Venise continuaient de partager leurs douces mélodies malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Pourtant, les quatre Exorcistes assis à une table d'un des cafés, profitaient de cet air nouveau et vivifiant. Les touristes les regardaient à peine puisque aucun d'eux n'avait revêtu leurs uniformes aujourd'hui, afin d'être dans l'anonymat le plus total, tandis que personne n'aurait idée de venir les chercher jusqu'ici.

Lenalee et Lavi avaient pu dégoter une mission par Komui au nord de l'Italie, et ainsi, ils avaient pu retrouver leurs amis qui avaient proposé ce lieu de rendez-vous dans leur dernier écrit.

« C'est normal, c'est la place la plus connue de la ville, les prix sont exorbitants, » fut la réponse d'Allen Walker qui se trouvait être assis face à Lavi, lui aussi tout aussi méconnaissable qu'eux si on omettait ses cheveux blancs qu'il avait laissés à l'air libre aujourd'hui et la cicatrice sur son visage.

« C'est ton caprice qui nous a amenés-là ! » ajouta Kanda qui paraissait renfrogné sur son siège. « Tu pouvais pas y réfléchir à deux fois ? »

« Je sais pas, tout le monde raconte qu'on ne peut pas passer à Venise sans commander un tiramisu sur la place St-Marc, » répondit Lavi en refermant la carte des desserts en poussant un soupir désolé.

« Est-ce qu'on a la tête de touristes ? » renchérit Kanda entre ses dents.

Lenalee rit joyeusement à leur querelle, véritablement heureuse d'être ici, qu'importe l'endroit. Elle reporta son regard vers Allen qui souriait lui aussi, amusé par le crêpage de chignon entre les deux autres Exorcistes. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre si vite sous ce sentiment de bien-être, et presque, exploser de plaisir.

Quand elle et Lavi avaient reçu une lettre d'Allen offert par Timcanpy, qui s'excusait et qui leur demandait s'ils approuveraient des petites retrouvailles discrètes, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde. Lavi allait mieux, et Komui fut mis aux courants dans les plus brefs délais.

Puis, quand la Chinoise avait foulé le port de Venise une fois arrivée, valise enserrée entre ses mains nerveuses, elle avait reconnu Allen et Kanda qui les attendaient à l'ombre du soleil, sous un arbre fleuri.

Elle ne se rappelait plus réellement ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait, mais se souvenait que ça avait bardé. Puis les accolades avaient été chaudes et puissantes et Lenalee avait même glissé un « merci » à Kanda entre ses larmes.

Tous les quatre, comme autrefois, avaient visité la ville, mélangés aux touristes et aux occupants des petites maisons près des cours d'eau. Même Kanda suivait le groupe, certes sans trop lâcher de mots, mais était bien présent. Tout comme autrefois, où le petit groupe avait des heures creuses durant les missions et qu'ils arrivaient à trainer Kanda et sa mauvaise humeur avec eux.

Et à présent, les voici tous les quatre assis autour d'une table blanche, profitant des dernières heures de l'après-midi. Cette journée, ils avaient pu la poursuivre tout en étant _personne_. En étant de simples humains inconscients du mal qui les entourait. Et parfois, ça faisait un bien fou.

« T'en fais pas pour les prix, Lavi, » ajouta Allen en souriant sournoisement. « Hier soir je suis parti à la récolte de ma paie. »

« T'es parti tricher au poker, c'est bien ça ? » lança Lavi en plissant les yeux à son égard.

« C'est exactement ça, » confirma Kanda en adressant un regard noir au blandin assis à sa droite.

« Pourquoi cette tête ? » remarqua Allen en haussant les sourcils.

« Si un jour un type vient me faire chier à la porte de notre chambre parce qu'un gamin aux cheveux blancs s'est joué de lui et qu'il souhaite remboursement, je t'explose. »

Lenalee rit derrière sa main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de relever intérieurement le « notre » dans la phase du bretteur. Certes pour le moment, ni elle ni même Lavi ne les avaient interrogé quant à leur nouveau quotidien qui en aurait intrigué plus d'un et de ce qui semblait les avoir rapprochés, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Oh oui, surtout quand Lavi était là.

« Et si plutôt, on se prenait un tiramisu pour quatre, ça serait rigolo, » proposa-t-elle finalement, enjouée. « Comme ça, on ne liquide pas ton argent et nous aurons encore faim à l'heure du dîner. »

Ainsi, un serveur élégant et poli vint leur apporter la spécialité italienne ainsi que quatre fourchettes à dessert. Le panorama et le goût compensèrent à peine l'addition, mais leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas de prix.

« Pourquoi Venise ? » finit par demander Lavi en se laissant retomber contre son dossier, fourchette entre les dents.

« On a coincé un Broker sur l'île cimetière que vous avez vu en arrivant ici, » lui expliqua Allen qui finissait la part de Kanda qui avait décrété qu'il ne finirait pas –après tout, il avait goûté, c'était l'essentiel-.

Le rouquin hocha lentement en reportant son regard vers les deux autres hommes qui lui faisaient face. Allen avait de belles couleurs, Kanda ne paraissait pas si renfrogné qu'à son habitude, c'était agréable de les voir sous cet aspect-là.

Mais avant que Lavi n'ait pu continuer de les interroger, Lenalee eut un peu de peine pour eux, et se redressa, avant-bras contre la petite table :

« Et vous les garçons, que comptez-vous faire par la suite ? » leur demanda-t-elle, sincèrement décidé à en apprendre davantage quant à leur périple.

Car inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'Allen ne reviendrait pas de sitôt au quartier général. Luberier se tuait à la recherche d'Allen si bien que même la lettre envoyée par le maudit était dangereuse pour lui.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas discuté du futur. Néanmoins, Allen ne fut pas long à répondre.

« Noé à débusquer, Akuma à libérer et Innocence à récupérer, » dit-il ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation pensive de l'assiette à présent vide. « La routine. »

Lenalee hocha lentement la tête, puis reporta son regard vers Kanda qui était nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise, poing pressé contre sa joue. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger du regard, Lavi prit les rênes.

« Et toi, _Kanda_ ? »

L'absence d'utilisation de son prénom portait à croire que Lavi était plus intéressé par la réponse de Kanda, plutôt que par une petite querelle des familles. Mais contre toute attente, la réponse du concerné ne se fit pas attendre, bien que dites sans l'ombre d'une émotion :

« Je reste avec lui, afin d'éviter qu'il se tue prématurément. »

« Ce que tu peux être drôle, Bakanda, » siffla aussitôt Allen en lui lançant un regard lourd.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Allen tapa l'épaule de Kanda de son poing, sans trop apposer de force. Mais Lavi semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter là, et finalement, curieuse, Lenalee le laissa faire.

« Et donc au final, il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? » demanda le rouquin de but en blanc, ses bras croisés derrière son crâne.

Les sourcils se Kanda se froncèrent aussitôt et Allen sentit ses joues chauffer malgré lui, ce qu'évidemment, Lenalee ne loupa pas. Elle rit gentiment sous sa cape en voyant Allen s'embarrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que t'veux dire par là ? » grogna Kanda tout en rivant un regard on ne peut plus sinistre jusqu'au rouquin qui n'en démordait pourtant pas.

« Je m'interrogeais c'est tout, » renchérit l'archiviste en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien. « Ça faisait bien deux mois qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelles de toi, Yû. Et puis vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous supporter si on oublie votre bagarre de chiffonnier pour le chemin à prendre tout à l'heure. »

L'œil de Kanda tiqua suite au prénom utilisé mais Allen tombait déjà dans le piège.

« Euh, eh bien… »

En réalité, ni lui ni Kanda n'avait un jour discuté ensemble de la potentielle révélation de leur relation quand le temps le permettrait et que leurs amis souhaiteraient en savoir davantage. Ils avaient été tant occupés jusqu'ici que la curiosité maladive de Lavi la leur était sortie de la tête.

Allen savait pertinemment que ses amis comprendraient et accepteraient leur relation –surement avaient-ils fini par comprendre le genre de sentiment que chacun portait –surtout Allen- l'un envers l'autre-.

Cependant, avant qu'Allen n'ait pu faire de son mieux pour apporter une réponse correcte qui calmerait tout ce beau monde –et ce n'était pas facile avec Kanda à côté de lui avec qui il n'avait jamais discuté de ce sujet-, Timcanpy qui jusque-là était perché sur le crâne de son maître à somnoler, vola jusqu'au centre de la table.

Et sans avertissement, il ouvrit la bouche et une image enregistrée apparue au centre de celle-ci, se reflétant dans les pupilles curieuses de Lavi et Lenalee, et agitées d'Allen et Kanda.

Cette image représentant de façon quelque peu troublée par endroits, Allen et Kanda armés de leurs Innocences au milieu de ce qui semblait être un champ de bataille, se mit à se mouvoir. Et sous les yeux scandalisés des deux concernés, le Kanda du souvenir vint passer un bras furtivement autour des épaules du jeune Exorciste à ses côtés qui paraissait éreinté, et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

« TIMCANPY ! » hurla Allen en se jetant de tout son corps sur la table pour récupérer le golem qui lui fila entre les doigts.

Lenalee explosa d'un rire chaleureux et Lavi se mit à applaudir à la dérobée. Kanda ne fut pas long à se lever de sa chaise pour empoigner Lavi par l'écharpe qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, qu'importe la température et lui cracher des mots de menace à la figure.

« Un mot de travers et je t'enfonce Mugen dans le bide, » lui annonça-t-il en lui plaçant la lame en question juste sous sa gorge.

Lavi leva aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition, pourtant incapable de ravaler son sourire sournois et joyeux.

« Tim', reviens ici que je te fasse la peau ! » s'exclama Allen, rouge, debout près de la table à en appeler à son golem qui volait à distance raisonnable du sol.

Ça y est, les regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Lenalee rit à nouveau, vint doucement se lever et déposa une main réconfortante contre l'épaule d'Allen.

« Allen, ne te sens pas gêné, » lui fit-elle en croisant le regard hésitant du plus jeune. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, tu sais. »

Allen abaissa ses bras qu'il agitait en direction de Timcanpy et fit face à sa jeune amie dont la sincérité venait de toucher son cœur. Puis, il finit par hocher la tête, relâchant la pression. Intérieurement, il fut soulagé d'un poids maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant pour leur relation. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il se refusait à leur dire, mais partager cette nouvelle qu'il avait à cœur, était bonifiant.

« Je veux absolument tout savoir, » fit-elle ensuite sournoisement, mais devant ses lèvres pour dissimuler son petit sourire amusé.

La lueur mesquine dans ses yeux fit blêmir Allen qui savait pour sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de son emprise cette fois-ci.

De son côté, Lavi arbora une ecchymose contre la joue après avoir osé demander à Kanda si les pratiques entre garçons étaient tout aussi stimulantes que celle entre un homme et une femme.

Plus tard, Kanda et Allen marchaient côte à côte en retrait, observant du coin des yeux les échoppes et les drôles de maison qui s'ouvraient sur les petits canaux qui traversaient la ville tels les vaisseaux sanguins irriguant les organes. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le doux silence qui les accompagnait était apaisant. Puis, les yeux d'Allen tombèrent sur Lavi et Lenalee qui marchaient devant eux.

La jeune femme pointait du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel tandis que leurs mains étaient liées. Cette vision réchauffa son cœur et Allen se mit à sourire presque bêtement, se promettant d'à son tour aller interroger ses deux amis respectivement afin de faire tourner un peu la roulette.

La proximité qui unissait ses deux amis marchant dans les rues chaudes et englobés par la douce lumière du soleil couchant, était une vision à la fois douce et triste pour Allen Walker. La vie continuait après tout.

« Hé, regarde un peu ces deux tourtereaux, » fit Allen à l'égard de Kanda qui marchait toujours à ses côtés, main dans les poches, en le réveillant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Kanda quitta des yeux les gondoliers qu'il admirait presque secrètement au vu de la précision qu'ils adonnaient à leur travail afin de naviguer sereinement le long des canaux de toutes sortes, et suivit le regard d'Allen.

Il haussa à peine un sourcil, se disant que finalement, c'était prévisible. Depuis la traversée en bateau jusqu'au Japon, la jeune femme et l'archiviste semblaient s'être grandement rapprochés même si certains s'efforçaient de croire qu'un courant plus qu'amical trainait entre Allen et Lenalee. À cette petite pensée, Kanda se renfrogna quelque peu, puis reporta son regard vers Allen qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées à observer le petit couple qui marchait à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Si c'est un message subliminal pour que je prenne ta main, tu peux aller voir ailleurs, » marmonna Kanda en détournant finalement les yeux.

Cette ville lui donnait la nausée parfois. Trop de couples et de niaiserie se faisaient entrevoir à chaque coin de rue.

« T'es lourd, Kanda. C'était juste pour te mettre dans la confidence, » répondit Allen en soupirant

Soudain, Kanda se figea au milieu même de la rue, regard fixé devant lui sans réelle accroche, comme perdu dans de brusques pensées.

« Kanda ? » l'interrogea Allen qui s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

Le bretteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans des pensées qui ne s'étaient jamais adonnées à lui jusqu'à présent.

Lui et Allen avaient beau ne pas se tenir la main en public pour bien diverses raisons, ça ne faisait pas d'eux des disparates. Tout comme les amants qui profitaient d'un temps à eux en déambulant amoureusement main dans la main, ils partageaient un lien unique et des sentiments forts.

Leurs cœurs n'étaient pas différents, leur façon de faire était la seule divergence.

« J'ai mieux qu'une poignée de main, » lui fit soudain Kanda en tournant les talons. « Reste là. »

Allen haussa les sourcils, intrigué, et suivit Kanda du regard qui pénétra dans la boulangerie à quelques pas de lui, coincé entre deux échoppes de souvenirs. Lenalee et Lavi s'étaient arrêtés en haut d'un pont en pierre et semblaient contempler le canal, ainsi, Allen resta à attendre lui aussi Kanda au milieu de la rue.

Le bretteur ne fut pas long à ressortir du petit magasin avec parfaite indifférence, gobelet en plastique transparent dans sa main gauche où une paille de la même couleur que le bleu du liquide glacé était plantée. Allen resta interdit, son cerveau prenant du temps à réaliser que le grand Yû Kanda tenait entre ses mains un Granité.

Une fois face à lui, Kanda lui tendit la boisson glacée sans attendre –et peut-être un peu brusquement- qu'Allen intercepta avant que l'autre homme ne reprenne la route l'air de rien. La fraicheur du gobelet contre les paumes chaudes d'Allen lui fit un bien fou, néanmoins, ses joues se mirent à s'échauffer.

Souriant soudain avec émotion, Allen trottina jusqu'à Kanda, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le remercier, le brun prit la parole tout en grimpant les marches du pont en pierres blanches.

« Je te voyais loucher sur ça depuis le début de l'après-midi. »

Quelle jolie excuse, Kanda.

« J'ai pas osé m'en commander un, » lui fit Allen en le suivant tout en serrant fermement la boisson entre ses mains qui profitaient de la fraicheur du liquide. « Je te voyais déjà arriver toi et tes « _mais t'es vraiment un gamin_ » accompagné d'une de tes expressions de blasé. »

Il avait imité la voix de Kanda et le bretteur avait aussitôt détourné la tête, peut-être cachant un sourire d'ironie ou d'amusement léger, et Allen s'empressa de goûter au Granité qu'il voyait avec envie dans chaque boulangerie de la ville depuis près de six heures.

« Mais merci, c'est presque mignon, » lui fit Allen qui se délectait de sa boisson sucrée, une fois qu'il fut en haut du pont.

« Tss… »

Puis Kanda lui tourna le dos, pressa ses avant-bras contre le rebord en pierre du pont, et contempla en silence le canal qui s'écoulait devant ses yeux et qui reflétait le magnifique soleil couchant derrière lui.

« Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit, » fit Kanda en refermant ensuite la porte de la chambre d'hôtel derrière lui, ne faisant pas le plaisir à Lavi de répondre à sa pique.

Évidemment, puisque lui et Allen dormaient dans la même chambre, le rouquin était incapable de passer à côté d'une occasion en or comme celle-ci pour les chambrer tous les deux. Mais avant que cela ne dégénère et que tout le couloir de l'hôtel ne vienne les foutre dehors à coup de pied, Kanda avait trouvé plus sage de fermer la porte au nez du blagueur de service.

Il resta un instant devant la porte close, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, agacé. Cependant, malgré cet enquiquineur de Lavi, il devait s'avouer que cette journée avait été bénéfique pour absolument tout le monde. Même pour lui. Il ne le dirait certainement jamais tout haut, mais le temps où seule la restauration d'Innocence comptait, lui manquait cruellement.

Le temps ou entre certaines missions, le groupe se retrouvait et flânait comme aujourd'hui pour se détendre un peu et panser les plaies. Le temps où chaque sourire était sincère. Un temps comme aujourd'hui.

Quand il se retourna finalement vers leur chambre plus luxueuse que les précédentes –suite au pactole qu'Allen avait ramené le soir d'avant-, Kanda ne vit pas le Moyashi, mais comprit très vite qu'il s'était introduit sur le balcon au vu de la baie vitrée ouverte. En silence, il rejoignit le bout de la pièce aux allures tout de même relativement modestes et se posta au seuil de la porte-fenêtre, ses yeux se posant sur l'autre Exorciste.

Le balcon s'ouvrait sur l'un des canaux de Venise, et de sa position assise, avant-bras pressés contre le rebord en pierre de faible hauteur, Allen semblait scruter l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il balançait doucement ses jambes passées entre les arcs blancs du balcon, alors qu'une gondole passait en dessous en silence, suivant le cours d'eau qui circulait entre les murs des chaumières vénitiennes.

« Ce serait sympa, de se promener en gondole, » s'éleva la voix d'Allen. « Tous les deux. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi enjouée que durant cette douce après-midi, et c'était légitime. Kanda savait pertinemment pourquoi. Le secret qu'il gardait s'alourdissait de jour en jour.

« Ridicule… » marmonna Kanda à la demande du plus jeune tout en produisant un premier pas à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Il vint s'installer à même le sol, tout comme Allen, mais adossé au rebord en pierre. Tirant sa tête en arrière, il contempla un instant les étoiles qui émergeaient dans le ciel.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position tous les deux, dans le silence le plus total. Allen scrutant l'eau en contrebas, parfois saluant avec un petit sourire les couples et familles qui passaient avec un gondolier protégés des flots dans le bateau. Kanda fixant le ciel étoilé qui commençait à le bercer et à embrumer son esprit fatigué.

Mais au moment où Kanda considéra qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et qu'il commença à se lever, la voix d'Allen se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Finalement, ce que je préférerais c'est que tu restes ici encore un peu, » murmura-t-il dans le creux de ses avant-bras.

Le dos se Kanda rencontra à nouveau le bord en pierre derrière lui, et il tenta d'apercevoir l'expression du Moyashi, mais ce dernier était caché par les mèches de ses cheveux et les ombres de la nuit. Mais il lui semblait clairement que le plus jeune n'était pas bien.

Le dernier coup de pompe d'Allen remontait pourtant à loin maintenant. Et son soudain chagrin marqua aussi l'âme de Kanda dont le cœur se serra. Sans attendre, il prit fermement le biceps d'Allen afin de tirer vers lui ce bras anciennement pressé contre le rebord, et Allen le laissa faire. Doucement, Kanda laissa sa main se relâcher et glisser le long du bras du Moyashi qui porta vers lui des pupilles embuées et intriguées.

Finalement, la main chaude de Kanda vint rencontrer celle d'Allen, et tout en tirant encore une fois la tête en arrière pour reprendre sa contemplation de la voie lactée, le bretteur emmêla ses doigts avec les siens.

« Je suis là, » lui dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Et Allen serra en retour, de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _Coucou ! Oui, ça fait vraiment très longtemps. Je viens enfin de terminer mes partiels lundi, et depuis hier j'écris encore et encore sans penser au lendemain, c'est du pur bonheur...!_

 _Ainsi, j'ai pu écrire un petit chapitre et que je viens de conclure, car je compte bien terminer cette fic. À vrai dire, on se rapproche grandement de la fin._

 _Juré, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long. Ce chapitre était surtout une transition. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu._

 _Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews et si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines d'entre elles, j'en suis désolée, et je vous dit à nouveau MERCI !_

 _Encore désolée pour l'absence et le temps sans chapitre, mais entre le boulot, j'ai commencé plein d'autre petits bouts de fic, je testais de nouveaux terrains (qui peut-être vous plairons qui sait) mais à présent je suis déterminée à finir cette Yullen ! (et j'en ai une autre en tête qui mijote depuis août )_

 _Je vous dit à très vite pour le chapitre 12, ciaou !_


	12. Je vous fais mes adieux

_-''-_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Je vous fais mes adieux  
** _-''-_

 _Cinq mois après l'accord_

« Je te le répète, ce n'est pas un piège. »

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de prendre Mugen avec moi. Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Tu t'y prends vraiment trop mal, Bakanda. »

Allen Walker s'approcha du miroir devant lequel Kanda peinait à s'habiller convenablement. D'une main douce, le blandin arrêta les doigts rageurs du plus âgé, et lui intima de le laisser faire. Marian Cross ne les recevrait jamais habillés comme ils étaient tous les deux, surtout depuis que l'uniforme de Kanda commençait à s'user par le combat et le sang. Ainsi, Kanda délaissa la cravate sombre qu'Allen noua avec précision, expression concentrée sur le visage qui aurait presque fait rire ironiquement le bretteur si les exigences de Cross ne le contrariaient pas à ce point.

« J'ai toujours fait comme ça, » railla Kanda en le regardant faire.

« Tu l'as toujours mal fait. »

Puis Allen défroissa le col et le haut de la chemise de son homologue masculin pour ensuite faire un pas en arrière. Kanda grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se retourna vers le lit pour récupérer brutalement la nouvelle veste déposée sur le matelas et l'enfila sans plus attendre.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Tout ce cirque ? » s'exaspéra le kendoka en jetant un regard lourd jusqu'au miroir à pied.

« Mon maître est très têtu et borné, tu sais. Il serait capable de choisir ne rien nous dire à propos de ses trouvailles pour simple prétexte qu'on ne correspond pas à ses attentes vestimentaires, » ajouta Allen en lui lançant sa corde à cheveux qu'il attrapa agilement dans son poing.

« C'est pourtant _lui_ qui nous a invité _prendre un thé_ … »

Pendant que Kanda tirait ses cheveux en arrière afin de correctement regrouper ses mèches bien peignées, Allen se prit à se jeter dans une contemplation silencieuse.

« Tu es… vraiment beau, comme ça, » lui lâcha-t-il sans trop réfléchir.

Kanda quitta son reflet un instant des yeux pour planter sur lui un regard étonné et dubitatif. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce suite au soleil qui commençait à se coucher dans la province allemande et qui apposait de doux halos orangés sur le visage souriant d'Allen, Kanda pouvait le détailler des yeux facilement.

Et aujourd'hui, il se serait menti s'il disait ne pas trouver le Moyashi _attirant_ dans cette nouvelle chemise et gilet de costume qui affinait sa taille et qui lui allait comme un gant.

« Toi, t'es bien mieux avec tes kilos retrouvés, » lui répondit-il rapidement en ajustant un peu nerveusement les manches de sa veste.

Et lorsqu'il souleva le morceau de tissu au niveau de son poignet droit, Allen entrevit un des pans d'un ruban rouge s'échapper du vêtement et comme à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son bien entouré autour du poignet de son partenaire, son cœur se serra et un sentiment de bien-être l'embrasa.

Kanda remarqua les yeux du plus jeune posés sur le ruban qu'il avait fini par machinalement attacher à son poignet après chaque douche.

« Récupère-le, j'avais presque zappé qu'il était à toi, » lui dit-il en soulevant sa manche.

« Non, non. Garde-le ! » s'exclama soudain Allen en se réveillant. « Ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aies. »

Kanda le considéra un instant du regard, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il ne portait plus rien autour du cou, nœud ou cravate confondus. C'était comme si une partie de l'âme du Moyashi s'était déjà envolée, et c'était pourtant idiot de croire ça. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire accessoire après tout.

Repoussant toutes sombres pensées qui tentaient de torturer à nouveau son esprit, Kanda réajusta la manche de sa veste et se dirigea vers Allen.

« Demain, j't'en rachèterai un, » lui dit-il d'une voix sans appel en passant près de lui pour partir récupérer ses bottes lavées et cirées scrupuleusement déposées à l'entrée de leur chambre.

Allen hocha donc la tête avec un petit sourire, observant Kanda se chausser, mains derrière le dos.

« Bon, attends-toi à ce qu'il t'agace avec tout un tas de questions, » ajouta Allen une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans le couloir de leur hôtel, Kanda verrouillant la chambre derrière eux. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait compris tout seul que je correspondais en secret avec toi. »

« Je sens que ça va être un réel plaisir de converser avec lui… » maugréa Kanda en retirant d'un geste vif la clé en argent pour ensuite suivre le plus jeune en silence.

Et Allen Walker n'avait pas eu tort. Cross Marian semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se payer leurs têtes et les chambrer concernant leur relation. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de haine ou de dégout dans ses propos, mais Kanda paraissait être à deux doigts d'exploser.

Cette simple invitation autour d'un thé pour partager quelques nouvelles à propos de certains Noé exterminés par Cross –dont Tryde- avait fini par totalement dévier jusqu'à la vie personnelle d'Allen à son plus grand malheur.

« Et maintenant que tu as dix-huit ans, ça y est, vous avez consommé votre lien ? »

À cette énième plaisanterie, Allen avait usé de tous les efforts du monde pour s'empêcher de vider la tasse déposée devant lui à la figure de son maître. Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre et à ce moment-là, Kanda revint vers eux avec un plateau entre les mains que lui avait donné la femme de chambre après avoir toqué à la porte.

Cross tira ensuite le plateau vers lui pour empoigner vivement le vin choisi par son sommelier préféré et remplit trois verres du liquide rouge sous les yeux désabusés des deux Exorcistes. Même Kanda semblait être à la botte de cet idiot fini, mais ça ne serait durer avant que le brun ne pète réellement les plombs.

Après tout, ils étaient là pour partager des informations importantes, pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Et pourtant, Allen l'avait prévenu.

« Et toi, comment tu es parvenu à le courtiser, hein ? » reprit Cross en levant son verre vers Kanda qui venait de sa rasseoir à la table de la chambre luxueuse. « Ou bien t'es tu rendu désirable comme toutes ces si belles femmes Chinoises que j'ai eu le bonheur de côtoyer par le passé, » ajouta ensuite-t-il ensuite en se remémorant la belle Anita, non sans un petit pincement au cœur.

Et le moment tant redouter d'Allen se matérialisa juste sous ses yeux. Kanda n'avait pas été long pour se lever de sa chaise, remonter ses manches et lui hurler qu'il allait « l'exploser ». Mais avant qu'il ne se jette sur le tombeur de ses dames afin de lui refaire le portrait, Allen l'arrêta au moment où son pied rencontrait la table, enserrant ses hanches de ses bras afin de le stabiliser.

« Il plaisante, Kanda ! » s'exclama Allen alors que le brun se débattait, décidé à clouer le bec de cet homme qu'il supportait depuis au moins deux bonnes heures de suite. « Hein, vous plaisanter, maître ! »

Mais Cross ne fit que s'esclaffer davantage pour ensuite boire la moitié de son vin de premier choix et ensuite reporter un regard sinistre vers Kanda qu'Allen avait finit par repousser sur sa chaise.

« Calme tes ardeurs, » lui fit le roux tout en secouant lentement le verre entre ses mains, le liquide rouge tournoyant avec grâce dans le geste. « Tu as beau être un Maréchal à présent, je reste ton aîné. »

« Alors comportez vous comme tel ! » lui cria Kanda en le pointant d'un doigt sévère, piqué au vif.

Allen poussa un bien long soupir, s'étant douté de la tournure que finirait par prendre la situation. Son maître était comme ça après tout. On ne changeait pas un homme aussi borné. Pas même quand on avait établi un pacte avec le Diable et qu'il nous restait plus que quelques mois à vivre. Allen lui était tout de même reconnaissant pour ça. Pour ne pas montrer de pitié et agir comme à l'habitude.

« Vous êtes si hilarants, vous savez, » finit par ajouter Marian une fois le calme plat retombé sur eux d'une façon ou d'une autre. « Vous me faciliter pas la tâche aussi. Soyez flattés d'être un tant soit peu distrayants. »

Un Kanda et un Allen à titiller semblaient être une nouvelle source de distraction pour l'ancien Maréchal, au grand malheur de ces derniers.

En fin de soirée, après avoir plus ou moins obtenu les informations qu'ils attendaient, les deux Exorcistes se trouvèrent à l'entrée de l'hôtel cinq-étoiles de Düsseldorf, Cross Marian à leurs côtés, cigarette entre les lèvres, valise sous le bras. Il était temps pour le maître d'Allen de lui aussi changer un peu de panorama. Il était resté bien trop longtemps à se dorloter dans cette grande ville allemande, et loin de lui l'envie de voir sa couverture tomber.

« Yû, » l'appela Cross alors qu'un fiacre s'arrêtait près d'eux sur la chaussée, utilisant délibérément le prénom qu'utilisait Tiedoll et qui agaçait au plus haut point Kanda. « T'as intérêt à ne pas le faire souffrir. »

Kanda qui allait râler quant à l'appellation de son prénom, se figea dans son action et jeta un regard courroucé vers le roux qui paraissait hautement sérieux contrairement à toutes les autres fois où il s'était payé leur tête durant la soirée.

« On croirait entendre l'inspecteur Galmar… » s'exaspéra Allen en un soupir, pied sur la première marche de la calèche.

Et Allen n'avait même pas la force de se battre pour lui cracher qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il n'avait rien d'une demoiselle en détresse.

« Je suis sérieux, » ajouta Cross sans daigner jeter un regard vers son disciple.

« C'est vous qui allez souffrir si vous osez encore une fois prononcer mon prénom, » lui assura Kanda entre ses dents, tout en se retournant vivement vers l'Allen pour le pousser à entrer dans le fiacre, souhaitant émettre sans attendre de grandes distances entre lui et ce grand malade.

Allen s'installa près de la fenêtre ouverte, et déposa son avant-bras contre le rebord de celle-ci, regardant son maître qui n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement.

« Ah, ces jeunes. Je me demande toujours ce que mon crétin de disciple te trouve, » ajouta le roux en secouant lentement la tête, mimant horripilation.

Le cocher referma la porte et Cross leva lentement sa main, saluant son jeune disciple.

« Bon voyage, Allen. »

Et le fiacre démarra tandis que le cœur d'Allen fut pris d'un sursaut. Il se redressa vivement pour suivre des yeux son maître immobile sur la chaussée à la lumière du lampadaire alors que le véhicule s'éloignait. Mains pressées contre le rebord avec fermeté, il ne put cependant pas confirmer ce qu'il avait entrevu sur le visage de Cross et il resta figé, cheveux dans le vent, à scruter la silhouette de son maître qui disparaissait dans la nuit.

Est-ce que Cross… ?

« Hey, Moyashi, tu vas t'exploser sur la chaussée à ce train-là, » lui fit Kanda qui le tira soudain à l'intérieur de l'habitacle en tirant sur le pant de son gilet de costume.

Allen se laissa retomber contre le siège en cuir, déboussolé. Kanda ayant compris d'où provenait le changement d'attitude du blandin, vint passer une main chaude et réconfortante contre le crâne du plus jeune, ébouriffant sans cérémonie ses mèches blanches.

Il y avait certaines choses que même Cross Marian ne pouvait pas dissimuler.

O

 _Six mois après l'accord_

Un Noé surgit une fois tous les Akuma détruits et Allen s'arrêta sous la réalisation, ses bottes dérapant contre la terre humide sous ses pieds. Le sentier auparavant touristique menant jusqu'au bord d'une plage animée était souillé de sang et d'eau de pluie, les nuages délivrant leur doux crachin et dissimulant le soleil d'hiver.

Mais lorsque Road s'approcha d'Allen affublée d'une robe cette fois-ci noire aux manches déchirées, l'Exorciste ne passa pas à l'attaque comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire lors de ses dernières confrontations avec les Noé. Néanmoins il resta sur ses gardes. Il y a quelques jours, lui et Kanda avaient terrassé l'un des siens –Might si Allen se rappelait bien- et la fillette était peut-être à la recherche d'une vengeance, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant.

Elle se planta donc devant lui, mains derrière le dos, expression parfaitement illisible sur son visage. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Road avait semblé plutôt discrète dans ses agissements et avait souvent été à la place d'une spectatrice qui intervenait peu quand Allen et Kanda exterminaient une ribambelle d'Akuma.

À quelques mètres de là, Kanda resta à la sonder d'un regard méfiant, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'Allen était bien le seul qui pouvait maîtriser au mieux la situation quand il s'agissait de Road Kamelot.

« Allen, je pense t'avoir assez aidé désormais, de sorte à ce que je ne le regrette pas plus tard, » lui avoua Road, air réellement peiné tirant ses traits fins de petite fille.

Allen resta silencieux à l'étudier lui aussi du regard, cette fois-ci, ne désactivant pas son Innocence qui était seule source de lumière au sein de cet espace assombri par les nuages lourds de pluie. Crown Clown éclairait le visage de l'enfant, lui apportant un brin d'humanité qui s'amalgamait à la perfection avec l'expression touchée qu'elle laissait entrevoir à cet instant-là.

Lorsqu'elle entoura le cou d'Allen de ses bras fins en divulguant l'agilité d'une presque danseuse, Kanda fit un pas en avant, mâchoire serrée, et Allen agrippa l'épaule de la Noé à l'aide de sa main non maudite. Néanmoins elle n'attaqua pas et plongea son regard doré dans celui d'Allen, son souffle caressant le visage de l'humain pour qui elle s'était prise de sympathie.

« Je suis navrée, » ajouta-t-elle en ignorant la seconde main dangereuse qui pouvait l'éventrer à tout instant. « Mais à présent, je suis contrainte à choisir ma famille, plutôt que mon affection envers toi. »

Puis, sans avertissement, tout comme dans la première Arche qu'avait traversée Allen et ses amis avant de tomber Tyki en tant qu'hôte, la fillette se hissa facilement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de l'Exorciste.

Mais avant qu'Allen ne puisse réaliser que Road Kamelot avait eu le toupet d'à nouveau l'embrasser sans sa considération, le corps de la fillette fut repoussé en arrière par une main puissante venue de nulle part. Agilement, Road s'extirpa de cette poigne vengeresse et vint s'élever dans les air nullement surprise par cette interruption tout en balayant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce, air satisfait.

Le regard d'Allen croisa un Kanda plus qu'excédé qui avait été celui à repousser la fillette sans plus de cérémonie et qui à cet instant-là, pointait la Noé du bout de Mugen, décidé à en finir.

« Rapplique-toi qu'on mette un terme à cette comédie, » grinça Kanda entre ses dents, Mugen fermement empoigné entre ses mains, en garde.

« Soit un peu partageur, tu veux ? » lui fit Road d'une voix fluette en s'installant en tailleur tout en voletant à quelques mètres du sol.

« Road, on n'a pas le temps de jouer avec toi, » fit à son tour Allen qui s'était remis de sa stupeur.

La Noé les étudia un instant du regard, tous deux sur leurs gardes et prêts à attaquer quand le moment serait propice.

De leur côté, Allen et Kanda avaient compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion et bien de la réelle Road. Ils l'avaient compris tous deux dès que Kanda avait réussi à repousser Road à mains nues, et si cette dernière avait été un double d'elle-même ou une illusion, elle se serait effrité sur le coup, ne risquant pas de se faire empaler par l'Innocence du kendoka.

Mais non, visiblement, elle avait refusé qu'un double de sa personne soit celui à offrir ses adieux à Allen Walker.

Pour Kanda, c'était le moment rêvé afin d'en finir avec cette Noé destructrice. Pour Allen, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Le comportement de la fillette ne cessait de le troubler, et il se mit à se demander sérieusement si l'affection qu'elle semblait avoir pour lui était bien réelle, voire, douloureuse pour elle.

« C'est un adieu, Allen, » annonça finalement Road en refermant les yeux, une porte rose apparaissant juste derrière son dos.

Elle se leva, tel un mirage capable de marcher sur l'air, et reporta un énième regard désolé vers Allen qui avait inconsciemment abaissé sa garde, l'observant de ses grands yeux cendrés, confus. Ignorant le brun qui lui ordonnait de redescendre, elle partagea quelques derniers mots avec le plus jeune Exorciste.

« Quand nous nous croiserons la prochaine fois, nous serons ennemis. Accord ou pas accord à terme. »

 _Allen ou Neah._

Quelque peu déconcerté et ébranlé par les paroles de l'enfant, Allen ne la quitta pas des yeux alors que cette dernière ouvrait la porte de cœur sans même avoir à abaisser la poignée et s'engouffrait dans le monde qu'elle y renfermait. Il sentit à peine Kanda courir et bondir jusqu'à la porte pour tenter une attaque, mais l'accès au monde de Road disparu avant que Mugen n'ait pu la trancher.

 _Neah ou Allen._

Allen passa une main nauséeuse dans ses cheveux et déglutit. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son partenaire, il le vit rengainer son arme d'un geste brusque.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » lui demanda Allen qui comprit finalement la cause de ce regard noir tout droit dirigé vers lui. « Elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus ! » ajouta-t-il pour sa défense en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

Kanda ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre et passa près de lui, moue boudeuse sur le visage, sans même un autre regard. Et Allen ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer malgré lui, un petit sourire ironique.

« Sache que cette jalousie me touche ! » lui fit Allen en levant un bras dans sa direction.

« Tss, ferme là et ramène-toi. »

Mais avant que ses jambes ne répondent, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, là où Road avait disparu un peu avant. Elle et son regard _triste_. Tout comme Cross Marian.

 _Au revoir, Road…_ pensa-t-il sincèrement en fermant un instant les yeux pour humer l'air provenant de la mer, et ensuite suivre Kanda le long du petit sentier souillé de sang.

O

 _Huit mois après l'accord_

Miranda Lotto prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la lourde porte en pierre du caveau aux allures de petite église. Une odeur pestilentielle s'échappa de l'habitacle et elle recula d'un pas, hoquetant de surprise, pour plaquer ses deux mains contre la partie inférieure de son visage afin de ne pas inhaler cette terrible senteur sortie d'outre-tombe.

« Ça ne sent pas la rose, » remarqua Arystar Krory qui attendait derrière elle, yeux plissés afin de potentiellement entrevoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Mais la nuit totalement tombée sur le cimetière ne l'aida en rien.

« Je regrette cruellement que mon odorat soit si développé, » ajouta tristement Noise Marie en agitant sa main devant son visage, éventant cet air lourd qui était arrivé jusqu'à lui.

Puis, Miranda se retourna, penaude, vers ses deux camarades de mission.

« Qui-… Qui préfère y aller en premier ? » demanda-t-elle donc, nerveuse, étant effrayée et dégoutée à l'idée d'entrer dans ce caveau qui empestait d'ici alors qu'elle s'était éloignée pour rejoindre ses amis.

Les trois Exorcistes se considérèrent un instant du regard, hésitants.

« Dans ces cas-là, je vous conseille de régler l'affaire par un petit Shifumi, » fit soudain une voix derrière eux. « Ça marche à tous les coups si on n'est pas malchanceux comme moi. »

Les trois têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers la source de la voix, le cœur battant. Personne ne pouvait oublier l'intonation de cette dernière, même après des mois sans nouvelles. Et quelle ne fut pas leur stupéfaction ainsi que leur joie quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Allen Walker habillé dans un chaud manteau long et noir qui leur souriait chaleureusement.

« Allen ! » s'exclama Miranda sans réfléchir davantage et se jetant dans les bras du maudit.

Krory dont l'innocence n'était pas activée, permit à une petite larme rebelle de filer le long de sa joue et Noise sourit un peu plus en remarquant au son des pas derrière Allen qu'il était accompagné.

« Pardonne-moi, Allen ! » se reprit aussitôt Miranda en se détachant de ses bras avant même que le plus jeune n'ait pu réagir. « J'espère ne pas t'avoir brusqué ! Pardonne-moi ! Que je suis idiote ! Tu ne te rappelles peut-être même plus de moi ! »

Mais Allen sourit plus sincèrement en déposant deux mains vigoureuses contre les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme émue.

« Miranda, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier, » lui assura-t-il d'une douce voix.

Kanda se plaça aux côtés du Moyashi et fut heureux de constater que la jeune femme ne lui offrit pas le même traitement qu'elle avait réservé au plus jeune.

« Baissez d'un ton, » leur ordonna Kanda en croisant les bras. « Nous ne sommes pas censés être là. »

D'un air entendu, Miranda hocha vivement la tête et prit une plus ample inspiration pour calmer son cœur rapide. Allen lui avait tant manqué. Elle avait eu peur de ce que le Central aurait pu lui faire, ainsi que les Noé qui semblaient toujours à la poursuite d'Allen.

« Pourquoi sortir de ta tanière maintenant ? » lui demanda le vampire qui tenta un air sévère malgré son émotion.

« Je voulais prendre un peu de vos nouvelles, » leur avoua Allen en montrant ensuite d'un geste de la tête Timcanpy qui volait derrière lui. « Tim' dérobe parfois les informations d'autres golems et nous avons pu être mis au courant de votre mission qui se déroulait pas loin de notre emplacement. »

Ainsi, tout en attendant que le caveau fut assez aéré pour continuer la mission, Allen échangea avec les trois Exorcistes, rattrapant le temps perdu au sein de ce petit cimetière suisse et à la lueur de la lune à demi-pleine. Kanda resta silencieux la plupart du temps, appréciant finalement voir le maudit si enjoué à partager ses aventures et potins.

Krory leur raconta la mésaventure de Lavi quand le rouquin avait eu le courage d'avouer à Komui qu'il sortait avec sa très chère sœur. Et Allen éclata d'un rire que Kanda espéra toujours pouvoir se remémorer, même dans les moments les plus sombres.

Mais avant que le jour ne se lève, Allen et Kanda furent contraints de se retirer. Loin d'eux l'envie de tomber sur un Corbeau qui passait par là pour vérifier que tout se passait bien durant la mission du groupe de Noise.

Avant de partir, Allen leur demanda un service. Celui de remercier Link pour ce qu'il avait fait durant son statut de protecteur –et surveillant- mais aussi, pour l'avoir laissé s'échapper quand il avait clamé vouloir régler cette histoire seul. Miranda lui avait juré qu'elle irait aussitôt leur retour au Q.G., lui rapporter ses mots.

Lorsque Kanda allait tourner les talons pour rejoindre Allen qui faisait ses _au revoir_ à Miranda et Krory devant la grille en fer du cimetière, la voix de Noise Marie l'arrêta dans son action.

« Es-tu heureux ? » lui demanda l'aveugle qui semblait regarder dans la direction d'Allen.

Suivant le regard de son fidèle ami, Kanda ne fut pas long à lui répondre.

« Ne peux-tu pas le deviner à la palpitation de mon cœur… ? »

Puis, sans un mot de plus et un sourire de la part de Noise, Kanda partit rejoindre son compagnon de route et de vie.

 _Onze mois après l'accord_

Reever Wenhamm manqua à lâcher le précieux talisman lourd et complexe qu'il maintenaint dans ses bras. L'église délabrée dans lequel il était lui et ses camarades scientifiques résonnait les bruits de pas des deux nouveaux arrivants qui se dirigeaient lentement jusqu'à eux. Johny Gill poussa un cri de surprise pour ensuite accourir jusqu'à eux, tout au faisant sursauter Komui Lee par la même occasion, ce dernier dos à l'entrée de l'habitation religieuse à vérifier des documents papiers.

Le Grand Intendant se retourna donc, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait avoir piqué Johnny alors qu'ils étaient en pleine avancée scientifique presque inespérée et il lâcha son carnet dans la surprise. La chute du calepin résonna elle aussi entre les pierres tachées et les vitraux brisés.

« Allen… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle en remontant ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ce fut au tour de Reever de se précipiter vers les deux Exorcistes qui avaient pénétré dans l'église en connaissance de cause, bientôt rejoint par le reste des scientifiques, totalement sidérés de le voir en chair et en os après tout ce temps.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Allen Walker, après tout.

Même Kanda eut droit à une accolade mouillée par les larmes de Johnny qui lui hurlait devoir revenir à la Congrégation pour qu'il puisse lui concocter un nouvel uniforme au vu de la veste de Maréchal qu'il portait sur le dos et qui était bien trop amochée. On la reconnaissait à peine, c'est dire ! Mais alors que le bretteur tentait tant bien que mal à repousser les élans d'émotions du pauvre Johnny et que Reever désactivait chaque golem qui pourrait potentiellement fournir des informations au Central, Komui s'approcha d'Allen Walker.

Le jeune garçon avait grandi mais son regard restait le même, ainsi que le doux sourire qu'il arborait depuis son entrée ici.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Allen, » lui sourit le Grand Intendant, ému lui aussi, tout autant que la section scientifique qui se passait des boîtes de mouchoirs.

Allen courba la tête de façon respectueuse. Néanmoins, le reste de ses propos ne colla en rien avec le sourire que Komui connaissait et s'était pris à tant apprécier.

« Je ne reviendrais sans doute plus jamais. »

Le sang de Komui se glaça, mais il fut le seul à avoir entendu ces mots. Il avait parlé assez bas afin que les scientifiques en effervescence suite à son retour ne puissent pas l'entendre. Néanmoins, lorsque Komui jeta un regard alarmé vers Kanda, il remarqua que le bretteur avait lui aussi entendu les mots qu'il avait lancés, et le regard grave qu'il portait à cet instant-là confirma les doutes de Komui.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il comprit ce que ça voulait dire, et son cœur chavira.

Mais il était le Grand Intendant. Ainsi, au lieu de se retenir contre le dossier du banc en bois à sa gauche, il resta droit et reporta un regard amalgamé entre peine et regret.

« Je suis désolé, » ajouta Allen en penchant encore plus la tête en avant, ses mèches de cheveux dissimulant son expression, mais ne cachant pas l'intonation de sa voix soudain brisée.

Mais Gigi qui arriva derrière Allen pour passer un bras amical autour de ses épaules, brisa cette atmosphère alourdie apportée par de simples mots, et le blandin se remit à sourire à l'euphorie du scientifique à lunettes qui était venu l'accoster.

Cependant, après quelques échanges enjoués, il fut temps de se séparer. Chaque groupe avait des objectifs importants à atteindre. Le temps était toujours compté.

Quand Allen ouvrit les portes en bois abimées de l'Eglise, la voix de Komui Lee se fit entendre.

« Allen ! »

Le concerné se détourna de la douce lumière extérieure pour faire face à Komui droit comme un piquet, calepin fermement pressé contre son torse. Toute la section scientifique s'était tue, et Kanda s'était lui aussi figé au seuil de la grande porte.

« Au nom de la Congrégation, merci pour tout, » annonça fortement Komui en se penchant respectueusement en avant.

Il resta dans cette position, le souffle court, le cœur serré. Allen ne s'impatienta pas et demeura silencieux, incapable de bouger ou de parler.

« Merci pour tout Allen Walker, » ajouta Komui qui priait Ciel et Terre afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions devant tous ses hommes qui n'avaient pas à porter ce fardeau.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune Exorciste qui tenta un faible sourire. Mais avant que ces larmes ne puissent s'échapper et voir le jour, Kanda prit doucement la main d'Allen dans la sienne, et le guida hors de l'église. Loin de la Congrégation. Loin du passé.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ^^_

 _J'espère vous avoir gardé jusqu'au bout, et que mes absences n'aient pas gâché votre lecture_

 _Bisou !_


	13. Post-scriptum

_-''-_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Post-scriptum  
** _-''-_

 _Douze mois après l'accord_

Le petit chalet de montagne était la seule source de lumière une fois la nuit tombée sur la contrée française. Le salon était éclairé par la douce lumière des bougies et lanterne, la table était mise pour deux personnes et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se répandait jusqu'aux chambres à coucher.

Le dîner préparé par Kanda lui-même avait été apprécié, et il ne restait que quelques pauvres grains de riz au fond du saladier en verre. La douce brise de vent qui s'introduisait dans l'habitation par les fenêtres ouvertes suite à la chaleur de l'été qui s'était abattue sur la montagne, vint caresser le visage d'Allen Walker qui essuyait ses lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette de table.

Kanda le regarda faire en silence, paume de main soupesant son menton, refusant catégoriquement de jeter un autre coup d'œil du côté des deux verres de champagne qui étaient restés intouchés près de leurs assiettes.

Puis, vint le moment où Allen récupéra la flûte de champagne et qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Kanda. Il éleva son verre dans sa direction en un doux sourire sincère, et parla :

« Portons un toast, Kanda. »

À contrecœur, Kanda finit par s'emparer de la flûte devant son assiette vidée de nourriture et le tendit en face du second verre au liquide doré. À ce moment-là, Timcanpy vint se déposer en silence sur la table, entre les deux Exorcistes.

« À la fin de tout ça. À nous. À notre bon boulot, » fit le plus jeune sans lâcher les pupilles de son compagnon.

« À ta libération… » ajouta Kanda qui contre toute attente, avait une voix bien moins assurée qu'Allen à cet instant-là.

Puis, après un ultime sourire, Allen porta le verre à ses lèvres, son poing libre se serrant contre sa cuisse.

« Attends ! »

Allen sursauta presque, Kanda s'étant éjecté de sa chaise si vite pour contourner la table. Le bretteur le lui arracha le verre des mains pour le replacer sur la table en bois, et sans un mot de plus, se pencha, prit le visage d'Allen en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Aussitôt, Allen déposa ses mains contre celles de Kanda pressées fermement sur ses joues pâles et sans briser leur échange, se leva afin d'être à sa hauteur, et intensifia le baiser sans tarder. Timcanpy vint se réfugier dans la tignasse d'Allen et s'y cajola de toutes ses forces, comme pour lui aussi, lui apporter tout son amour.

Allen dégusta ce baiser durant de longues secondes qu'il imprima pour l'éternité dans son esprit. Et ce fut à contrecœur qu'il brisa leur échange passionné, tout en glissant ses mains à son tour contre les joues brûlantes de son partenaire.

« N'aie pas peur, Kanda, » lui chuchota Allen en caressant délicatement la peau sous ses pouces.

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gosse, » fut la réponse vive de Kanda qui haïssait la douleur abominable dont était sujet son cœur.

Après un petit rire clair mais brisé aux oreilles de Kanda, Allen abaissa ses mains tremblantes qu'il tentait de maîtriser et récupéra son verre. Se tirant hors de ses pensées les plus sombres, Kanda suivit le geste du plus jeune et ils trinquèrent pour ensuite boire l'entièreté de leur flûte.

Plus tard, Allen tira Kanda dans la plus grande chambre du chalet, et se laissa tomber sur le lit grinçant sous son poids. Le corps de son amant le rejoint sans atteindre et à la lueur des bougies, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer cruellement d'air et se démunirent de tout vêtement afin d'exprimer tout leur amour.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, Kanda rouvrit les yeux, réveillé par Timcanpy, un de ses bras était échoué sur les hanches de son partenaire, et le Moyashi respirait fort à côté de lui, endormi. Ses cheveux blancs retirés en arrière laissaient à découvert l'entièreté de son doux visage paisible.

Doucement, la main vacillante de Kanda vint se loger dans cette touffe de cheveux blancs humidifiés par la sueur et approcha son visage pour déposer ses lèvres contre son front, tout proche du pentacle rouge qui paraissait à vif tant la peau d'Allen était pâle en contraste.

Le geste ne réveilla pas Allen qui respirait toujours, son torse s'élevant doucement à chaque inspiration.

Mais il était temps d'honorer le marché qu'ils avaient tous les deux conclus. Il était temps avant que Neah ne se réveille pour de bon. Ainsi, sans lâcher des yeux le bel endormi qui semblait être si loin de la vérité à cet instant-là, Kanda tira une main jusqu'à son sabre délaissé stratégiquement au bord du matelas.

Il enserra le manche de l'arme encore plus fort, de sorte à se pousser à continuer, et de ne pas réfléchir davantage. Allen attendait qu'il _le_ fasse. Et il avait capitulé. Kanda n'était pas un homme qui revenait sur sa parole.

Mais Dieu, ça faisait mal. Voir Mugen dirigé vers le cœur d'Allen Walker qui dormait au milieu des draps blancs, le torse à découvert, sans aucune défense. Cette vision fut si douloureuse qu'un étau se referma contre la trachée du bretteur qui eut bien du mal à respirer correctement. Il étouffait.

De sa main libre, il vint cacher les yeux du plus jeune, pressant cette chaude paume contre ses paupières closes afin que la dernière vision qu'Allen ait de lui ne soit pas son compagnon lui plantant un sabre en plein cœur.

Ignorant cette souffrance acide qui rongeait son cœur et son estomac, Kanda activa consciemment son arme sans même bouger, et une fois la lame brillant vivement dans la petite chambre plongée dans la nuit, il abaissa Mugen.

Cependant, avant même que la lame ne puisse atteindre la peau de son torse, une main difforme vint l'arrêter en la saisissant fermement. Kanda écarquilla les yeux dans le processus, scrutant la main gauche d'Allen qui venait de protéger le cœur de son propre corps. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, la seconde main d'Allen vint empoigner sans douceur le poignet de Kanda dont la paume bloquait sa vision, et la lui retira sans plus de cérémonie.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des pupilles dorées qui vinrent se planter tout droit dans les yeux de Yû Kanda. Des pupilles mi-amusées et mi-désabusées.

« Je le savais… » chuchota doucement le Noé dans le corps d'Allen en forçant sur sa main gauche pour repousser plus loin le sabre destructeur.

Kanda serra les dents et retira son arme pour faire lâcher la main rouge de l'homme qui lui faisait face à présent, toujours allongé sur les draps blancs et qui pourtant, ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela.

L'accord aurait atteint sa fin au petit matin, alors pourquoi Neah se réveillait-il maintenant ? Non, Kanda n'en fut pas étonné. Lui et Allen l'avaient deviné. Le Quatorzième se serait réveillé dès qu'il se serait senti en danger, comme à aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas une expression de terreur qui marqua les traits de Yû Kanda. Non. Ce fut un sourire ironique. Un sourire de douce ironie et il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Non, tu ne savais _pas_ , » répliqua Kanda en se redressant afin de toiser l'autre garçon des yeux, sans pour autant lâcher sa précieuse arme.

Neah arqua un sourcil en prenant plus ses aises sur le matelas, tirant la tête sur le côté comme pour aguicher l'autre homme en lui dévoilant son cou nu. Un sourire plus carnassier vint titiller les lèvres du Noé, effaçant toutes traces des expressions habituelles d'Allen Walker.

« Si, je l'ai senti, » lui assura le Noé, nullement effrayé.

Mais Kanda secoua lentement la tête, jetant un bref regard vers la petite pendule silencieuse située sur la commode près du lit.

« Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que ton dernier repas a été empoisonné, » lâcha Kanda dont le sourire sarcastique s'effaça lentement alors que ses yeux déviaient vers la fenêtre, là où les premiers rayons du soleil émergeaient.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du Noé d'être pris de court, et une parfaite expression de stupeur s'empara de ses traits fins.

« _Quoi_ ? » lança-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

« La coupe de champagne que tu as bue, » compléta Kanda en ne prenant même pas la peine de surveiller le Noé sur le matelas. « Elle était empoisonnée. »

Incapable de correctement se lever, le Noé sous l'apparence d'Allen se laissa retomber lourdement contre le matelas, ses forces le quittant sans aucune raison apparente. Son cœur fut pris d'un sursaut d'horreur en comprenant les dires de Kanda qui jusque-là, ne l'avait guère intéressés, et il se mit à fouiller dans la mémoire de son hôte. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas encore effacés. Les souvenirs de ce petit repas entre deux amants.

 _Allen reposait la bouteille de champagne près de l'évier, dos à Kanda, les poings serrés dans la colère. Le bretteur derrière lui paraissait tout aussi agacé que lui._

 _« Je t'interdis de mettre du poison dans le tien aussi, tu m'entends ! » répéta Allen un peu plus fort._

 _La poudre blanche attendait dans une coupelle en verre près d'une des flûtes. Kanda ne lui répondit pas, la respiration erratique, une lueur de pure rage dans le coin de ses yeux._

 _« Promets-le-moi ! » insista Allen en se retournant vivement vers Kanda._

 _« Et pourquoi ça ?! » s'emporta Kanda avec hargne._

 _Allen laissa son dos regagner l'espace de travail et il enserra inconsciemment la poignée du placard derrière lui._

 _« Parce qu'on a convenu qu'il fallait terminer ce qu'on avait commencé Kanda ! Il reste peu d'Akuma à déloger et il faut protéger nos amis encore un peu ! Je refuse de t'emporter avec moi ! »_

 _« TU FAIS CHIER ! »_

 _Timcanpy s'était enfui à l'étage quand Kanda laissa rageusement tomber au sol les assiettes qu'il tenait dans les mains. Mais Allen n'avait pas cédé et s'était retourné pour vider l'intégralité de la coupelle de poudre dans son propre verre._

 _« Pardonne-moi, Kanda… »_

Ainsi, il s'était fait piéger. Neah avait beau étirer ce souvenir dans tous les sens, l'interpréter de mille et une façons, la conclusion restait toujours la même, et pour une première fois depuis longtemps, il fut littéralement terrorisé.

Son cœur ralentissait tout seul. Il avait perdu le contrôle.

« Le poison doit tout juste commencer à faire son effet, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Kanda d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion en reportant son regard vers le Quatorzième. « Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai demandé à Tim' de me réveiller à un moment précis ? »

Les deux mains de Neah vinrent se presser contre son torse, tout proche de son cœur, dans un dernier effort de survie. Sa gorge se serrait d'elle-même, ses poumons s'enflammaient et il manquait cruellement d'oxygène.

Soudain, Kanda l'agrippa par la gorge, profitant de son agonie pour approcher dangereusement son visage du sien.

« Soit conscient de ta propre extinction, _Neah_ , » lui murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Je le _savais_ … pourtant… que ça aurait été _toi_ … qui me conduirais à ma perte… » articula le Noé dans la souffrance, l'une de ses mains entourant vainement le poignet de Kanda qui l'étranglait sans scrupules.

Puis, quelques secondes après, Timcanpy qui jusque-là scrutait en silence les deux hommes au bout du lit, quitta prestement le drap qui virait au rouge.

Ce matin-là, Tim' se cacha sous le lit d'une chambre vide et pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

O

Lenalee et Lavi quittèrent le cimetière en retrait du groupe, chacun silencieux, habillés tout de noir. Le soleil brillait pourtant fort dans le ciel d'été, il ne pleuvait pas, ne ventait pas. Pas ce qu'on l'on avait en tête quand on parlait d'enterrement. Dans les livres, il pleuvait, neigeait, ou tempêtait. Le soleil se terrait loin, lui aussi en deuil, et les oiseaux se taisaient.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes Exorcistes croisèrent des enfants enjoués, un groupe de femmes joyeuses, des couples amoureux quand ils empruntèrent la route du retour près du grillage sinistre du cimetière.

Le cœur lourd, Lavi finit par passer un bras autour des épaules de Lenalee et ils marchèrent comme ceci, partageant silencieusement leurs chagrins.

Soudain, une personne encapuchonnée et au long manteau noir malgré la chaleur de l'été, passa près d'eux et Lavi crut entrevoir du coin des yeux quelque chose de doré filer dans le vent. Le rouquin s'arrêta net lâchant la jeune femme et fit volte-face vers la silhouette qui semblait se diriger vers le cimetière.

« Est-ce que c'est… ? » commença-t-il, sa voix mourant dans le fond de sa gorge.

Lenalee suivit son regard, et reconnut cette posture. Son cœur se serra à la réalisation et elle attrapa doucement le poignet de son compagnon, l'empêchant de potentiellement partir à sa poursuite.

« Non, Lavi. Laisse-le… » lui intima-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Pas aujourd'hui. »

Le Bookman abaissa les yeux vers la jeune fille aux traits du visage épuisés et hocha faiblement la tête, concédant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Quand quelqu'un avait restitué le corps d'Allen à la Congrégation, cette personne n'avait pas été répertoriée par la section scientifique et inutile d'être très idiot pour comprendre qu'il s'était agi de Kanda lui-même.

L'organisation Centrale s'en était doutée elle aussi, mais n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur Kanda qui s'était à nouveau évanoui dans la nature.

Durant la cérémonie et la mise à terre d'Allen Walker, Kanda n'avait pas été là, où du moins, Lenalee et Lavi n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de lui, ce qui en soit, était légitime. Le cimetière avait été plein de Corbeaux et gardes de la Congrégation. Kanda n'aurait pas fait long feu ici avant d'être incarcéré.

« Crois-tu que nous le reverrons ? » l'interrogea Lavi en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire tout en reprenant sa marche avec l'Exorciste aux bottes noires.

Lenalee comprit qu'il faisait allusion à Kanda. Et elle n'en savait trop rien. Il y a quelque temps, il avait disparu, lui et Alma et tout le monde le pensait mort, mais ce dernier était revenu contre toute attente. La vie était toujours pleine de surprise.

Néanmoins, Allen n'était plus là désormais.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » dit-elle tristement. « Mais… » puis elle attrapa le bras de Lavi qu'elle serra contre elle et lui offrit un sourire de réconfort. « Ils seront toujours là, ils sont notre famille. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle porta son poing libre contre sa poitrine, tout proche du cœur. Souriant lui aussi d'émotion, Lavi suivit le geste de la jeune femme et pressa son poing contre son cœur.

« Tu as bien raison, Lena'. »

Un peu plus loin, Kanda ne s'étant pas arrêté pour saluer ses deux compagnons, avait filé jusqu'aux portes du cimetière, certainement pas d'humeur à recevoir des regards de pitié. Timcanpy l'avait guidé jusqu'à une pierre tombale encore dénuée de toute végétation, là où son partenaire reposait.

Un tas de fleurs y étaient entreposés. Il y avait même des paniers de nourriture. Et cette vision raviva le cœur du kendoka qui fut soudain pris d'un élan de chagrin. Les amis d'Allen avaient tous été présents pour lui aujourd'hui.

Il resta un instant muet, dans une minute respectueuse de silence. Un coup de vent percuta son corps et retira la capuche sombre en arrière, libérant ses beaux cheveux de leur prison en tissu, mais le bretteur ne s'en soucia pas et garda ses yeux éreintés rivés jusqu'à la pierre gravée.

Il sentit à peine Timcanpy se percher sur son épaule pour lui aussi se lancer dans une petite prière. Puis, Kanda ouvrit le manteau noir qui lui offrait un certain anonymat et sortit un papier blanc plié en quatre, ce qui intrigua aussitôt le golem. Il reconnaissait ce genre de papier à présent, où la force de la plume avait produit des marques qui étaient visibles, même pliée.

S'agitant en s'échappant de l'épaule de l'humain pour frotter le papier contre son corps et ses ailes, Kanda comprit que le golem souhaitait lui dire quelque chose, et il haussa faiblement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? T'veux la lire ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pour confirmer cette question, Tim' parut hocher la tête de bas en haut et se reposa contre l'épaule de Kanda qui poussa un profond soupir pour ensuite déplier ce dernier message. Et finalement, il profita pour relire une dernière fois les mots qu'il offrait à Allen Walker en guise d'adieu.

« _Salut, le Moyashi,_

 _Je t'ai ramené à la Congrégation, comme tu l'avais souhaité. Ils ont tous pris soin de toi. Ouais, le Central a été mis au courant au dernier moment, rassure-toi. Et t'inquiète, je suis sur le point de fuir le Q.G. aussi, ce chien de Luberier doit être dans une colère monstre. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais voir son expression à cet instant-là._

 _Mais bref, là n'est pas la question. C'est certainement pas pour parler de ça que j'use de mon temps._

 _Non, c'est pour t'offrir mes derniers mots. Ceux qui sont restés bien trop longtemps renfermés dans mon cœur._

 _Tu m'as parfois sorti les fameux « je t'aime », et je savais que tu les pensais à chaque fois. Je n'y ai jamais répondu, ou du moins, je répondais à ma manière. Mais tu ne t'en offensais pas. Tu savais que moi aussi je partageais les mêmes sentiments que toi._

 _Oui. C'est un je t'aime que je te dis aujourd'hui. Et certainement pas un « je t'aimais », Moyashi._

 _Ce sont des mots que surement j'aurais eus du mal à dire à l'oral. Tu l'avais compris, j'étais plus à l'aise à l'écrit, et pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une potentielle honte envers notre relation._

 _Non. J'ai aimé chaque seconde de cette année avec toi. Et j'espère que tu le sais. Mais avouer absolument tout de vive voix m'était trop difficile. J'ai été lâche, excuse-moi, Allen. Dire ça tout-haut me faisait remémorer, telle une claque, que bientôt ta vie m'aurait été arraché. De nous deux, tu as été le plus courageux, idiot._

 _Tu m'as fait promettre de vivre jusqu'au bout pour l'humanité. Pour protéger Lenalee, Lavi et tous les autres. Pour faire comme nous avons fait tous les deux, exterminer les Akumas et Noé restants, de nôtre côté. À notre manière. Et tu sais que je suis un homme de parole. Et je te protège toi aussi, crétin. Je n'ai dit à personne pour ton accord courageux. La voilà, la belle fin que tu attendais tant._

 _Crétin, crétin, crétin._

 _C'est la dernière lettre que je t'écris. J'y tenais. Après tout, c'est grâce à cette foutue correspondance qu'on a s'est finalement retrouvé. C'est grâce à cette foutue correspondance qu'on a tenu chacun. Je n'ai plus aucun remords désormais._

 _Hormis celui de ne pas pouvoir tout de suite m'endormir pour me réveiller auprès de toi._

 _Adieu, Allen Walker._

 _Ps : Savais-tu que quelque part en France, il y a une tradition assez étrange. Pour célébrer les futures vacances, un groupe d''idiots cuisine une omelette géante qui serait capable de nourrir 1000 hommes. Y'en a qui sont vraiment perchés. Tu devrais quand même y faire un tour, à l'avenir, Moyashi._

 _Kanda. »_

Une fois leur lecture terminée, Kanda replia cette dernière lettre et s'empara d'un briquet qu'il avait récupéré avant de venir jusqu'au cimetière. Puis, il leva briquet et missive au-dessus des fleurs recouvrant la pierre lisse et la flamme fugace vint dévorer le papier. Cendres et morceaux calcinés du papier blanc vinrent chuter sur les feuilles des plantes, contre les bourgeons qui fleuriront bientôt, dans le cœur des Dalhia colorés et certains se glissèrent jusqu'à la roche lisse.

Le reste vint virevolter dans le doux vent d'été, secouant les cheveux de Kanda, et regagnant un chemin jusqu'au ciel.

Abandonnant le briquet dans sa poche, il intercepta un autre petit objet qu'il avait gardé durant tout ce temps sans en informer son partenaire, dans un vain espoir. Il le lâcha ensuite et une fiole au liquide encré vint percuter les dalles en pierre et rouler jusqu'à Kanda. Mais sans considération aucune, Kanda écrasa la fiole offerte par Link auparavant, sous son talon et le flacon en verre explosa dans un craquement aigu.

« À très vite, Allen, » murmura ensuite Kanda qui ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps.

Il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui les restes de son dernier message, les éclats d'une potion qui aurait pu tout changer, et l'âme de son amant.

Néanmoins, une fois à l'entrée du cimetière, son cœur n'en put plus. Durant toute une année, il avait gardé son chagrin pour lui, confiné dans un endroit qu'Allen ne pourrait jamais trouver. Laissant son dos rejoindre la grande grille en fer, Kanda abaissa la tête et Timcanpy voleta près de lui, zigzagant doucement dans un réconfort silencieux, lui assurant qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller, désormais.

Ce soir, Yû Kanda pleura.

 **F** in

* * *

 _Avant toute chose, je n'avais pas pour but de terminer sur une note aussi sombre, sincèrement. Mais ça s'est tourné comme ça, et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer une autre fin. Kanda a tout dit dans sa lettre, l'année qu'ils ont vécu était magnifique, l'une des meilleures qu'ils avaient vécue tous les deux. Mais le temps avance. Le monde bouge. Et si une tragédie ne les avait pas frappée, étant si obstinés, ils ne se seront jamais retrouvé XD._

 _Et puis, à la fin, Kanda joue le jeu d'Allen avec son PS :-) la boucle est bouclée._

 _Les fleurs dites Dalhia sont des fleurs de reconnaissance, voulant dire « merci », j'ai donc imaginé que la plupart des amis d'Allen, dont Komui, la section scientifique tout ça les lui ont apportées._

 _J'espère que malgré cette touche sombre, vous avez aimé ! Faites-moi part de vos avis, j'en serais heureuse ^^_

 _Peut-être à bientôt dans ce fandom, mais je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu.  
Mais Yullen un jour Yullen toujours :D Dès que j'aurais du temps pour écrire une fic conséquente, j'essaierais de reprendre mes idées ! (là j'avais surtout envie de vous publier la fin, après tout ce temps !)_

 _Allez, ciaou ! Et merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
